En Edhelen Min
by Vampyre Neko
Summary: On July 31st 1988 Harry Potter went missing. Despite his searches Albus Dumbledore couldn't find him and was not entirely convinced Harry was even alive. And now in the summer of Voldemort's return he is coming back... summary cont...Fin SubHarry DMHP SS
1. Chapter 1

Summary: On July 31st 1988 Harry Potter went missing. Despite his searches, Albus Dumbledore couldn't find him and was not entirely convinced Harry was even alive. But now, in the summer of Voldemort's return he is coming back and with him he brings his Elven heritage, his desperation to escape an arranged marriage and the will to do things En Edhelen Min - The Elvish Way

En Edhelen Min

We all know Harry's story, so I shan't tire you with it, save to say that on his eighth birthday Harry discovered part of his heritage. Now, as we recall, he'd already discovered his wizarding heritage during times such as when he turned his teachers' hair blue or when he summoned Dudley's bicycle, but his other heritage had yet to be stirred.

It was on his eighth birthday when, at a visit to Vachery Pond in Surrey, trouble stirred…

**The Daily Prophet**

**August 1****st**

**Morning Edition**

**Page 32**

'_Vachery Pond', a popular muggle spot for family outings became a scene of tragedy yesterday when, for no apparent nor explained magical reason, the waters of Vachery Pond rapidly burst and expanded, submerging a five mile radius of the surrounding area._

_The muggle authorities released a statement yesterday evening claiming that a previously hidden and unknown source of water underneath the 'Pond' was somehow breached causing an alarming rate of water to swell up from the source of water out into the open._

_It has been confirmed that at least one hundred and fifty muggle families were drowned in the sudden onslaught of water with many more now listed as missing. Many homes were also destroyed during this event which…._

Albus Dumbledore was not enjoying his luncheon break.

He all but dropped his sweetened cup of tea and rubbed his beard in an attempt to calm himself. Reaching for a quill and some parchment, he quickly scratched out a letter before holding it out for Fawkes to carry down to two members of his faculty, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape, who quickly joined him in his office.

"My friends, I have tasks which I must ask of you." He stated. "Yesterday afternoon in Surrey, there was an accident involving a large body of water. It has been reported in the Daily Prophet that many muggles have drowned and, whilst I haven't heard anything from Mrs Figg, I am not totally convinced of Harry Potter's safety. I would like for you both to go to Surrey, investigate the area known as 'Vachery Pond' and locate Harry."

"Was it a magical accident?" Severus asked.

"Not according to the Prophet, no."

When Severus and Minerva arrived in Surrey they were dismayed and devastated respectively, to find that Little Whinging had been almost wholly submerged by the flood. All that remained of Little Whinging was a murky pool of dark grey water with floating debris of wooden doors and furniture. Amongst the furniture was the occasional child's toy and, much to their horror, the occasional victim of the flood, face down in the water, borne just on the surface, being collected by the emergency services into boats ready to be taken away for identification.

"Merlin." Severus swore. "It will be a miracle if he has survived."

"We have got to find him, Severus." Minerva stated, her Scottish brogue thick with determination as she transfigured a splintered vanity into a boat with oars. "You may row."

Severus did not complain as they stepped into the boat and he began to row deeper into the wreckage and devastation. He watched, managing to maintain an impartial expression, as his colleague cast spell after spell hoping to discover the whereabouts of, if not Harry and his family, then Privet Drive so they may at least be able to investigate where the Dursley family may been during the time of the accident.

"Oi! S'cuse me! Rescue boats only!"

Severus turned to sneer at the muggle in high-visual clothing carrying some manner of equipment he'd rather not ponder.

"Turn around and go back and wait on the sidelines with everyone else!"

"This _is_ a rescue boat!" Minerva snapped. "We are searching for a little boy called Harry. He is only eight years' old."

"We have also been sent from Scotland to investigate the epicentre of the accident." Severus said, disdain thick in his voice.

"It's already been investigated." The man argued. "Results have even been in the papers."

"They did not consider what we are looking for. Should you wish to confirm the legitimacy of our presence you may contact our superior, Professor Dumbledore." Severus snapped. "Now stay out of our way."

"Have you got your documents?"

"None that we are required to show you." Minerva glared. "Severus, if you please."

Severus began rowing again, this time heading closer to Vachery Pond.

"Do you not wish to find Harry?"

"Something tells me the Potter brat will have been a part of this." Severus answered. "I can feel it in my bones."

Upon reaching the area where Vachery Pond was once contained they began casting all manner of spells to discover any latent magic. It was true that the ministry of magic were not alerted to any magical disturbances here but the professors knew well that the ministry tracked only wizarding magic and did not consider the magic of any other races to be of much importance.

After several hours, the sun began to set and Severus, who had been searching the bottom of the pond in a magical wetsuit and with a bubble head charm surfaced to speak with his colleague.

"There are a lot of corpses." He complained as he struggled back into the boat.

"Any of them Harry's?" She asked worriedly.

"No. I checked all the children, none have his scar." He said. "There is a trace of some sort of transportation magic right at the bottom of the pool. I also tested for this supposed under water off branch of the Thames the muggles are going on about. I found nothing."

"Did the magic resemble a portkey?"

Severus shook his head. "Nor apparition."

"Very well, let us return to Albus, he may want to take a look himself."

* * *

Harry coughed fitfully, trying to expel the excess water from his lungs. His skin was like ice and the chill had long since set into his bones, causing him to shudder fitfully on the soft hospital bed, only semi-aware of his surroundings.

"_Tithenlas… _Can you hear me?"

Harry groaned loudly in response, not even sure if it were he who was being addressed. "C-cold…" He complained.

The speaker lay a hand against the child's forehead, frowning in concern when he discovered the child' fever was still not down. His temperature had been soaring since the event which landed him here and had still yet to drop to an acceptable level.

"Drink this," The speaker ordered, "It will make you feel better."

Harry guzzled the liquid which entered his mouth, allowing his world to fade to black once more.

* * *

When Harry awoke again he felt no pressing discomfort and faced only blinding confusion. Where was he? How did he get here? Where were his family?

Too scared to cry out for help and not seeing anyone in the general vicinity he could talk to, he let sleep overpower him once more.

* * *

"_He still sleeps?_"

"_Yes. It is the most curious thing. My remedies and his immune system seem now to not only be fighting the illness, but to be fighting wizard spells cast on him._"

"_What kind of spells?_"

"_Appearance-altering spells mainly. It seems the wizards were trying to hide him from us. He's Elvish!_"

"_The elders will take this as proof of incitement or war or crimes against our race._"

"_This is not something we can change. I just wonder how he came to be trapped there._"

* * *

"_Na ho mae?_" (Is he well?)

Harry opened his eyes slowly to see two people standing at the end of what he had come to see as his bed, deep in discussion. They were both male with irregular clothing, sharp facial features and pointed ears.

"_Ho na caeleb anhi._" (He is bedridden for now)

Harry sat up as quietly as he could, but the two still must have heard him because they each turned sharply to look at him. Harry shot a fearful look at both of them before lowering his head to protect himself in case he was struck.

"We will not hurt you, _Tithenlas_." Came the melodious voice who nursed him back to health. "How are you feeling?"

Harry looked up to see one of the men with the long auburn hair tied up behind his back leaning forward over the bed, looking directly at him and smiling slightly. The man was wearing what looked to Harry like an eccentric white doctor's suit; a white breasted shirt with a large white overall, with long and large sleeves with three blue rings encircling the man's right upper arm. His ears were pointed, the pinnacle stretching our backwards into a fine point and curving at the end after three inches or so.

Harry couldn't find his voice to answer the man so he simply stared and drew the covers up to his chin.

"Child, my name is Maberin; I have stayed with you this past week during your illness."

"W-week?" Harry asked, his fear increasing.

Maberin held back a sigh; apparently that was not the right thing to say to the young one who had turned up so mysteriously at their home.

"That's right. What is your name, child?"

Harry swallowed loudly and sniffled, casting his eyes back down to his lap. His shoulders tensed and began to shake with the onslaught of his sobs, determined to resist his efforts to keep still and silent.

Maberin turned around to face his companion, completely bewildered, before turning back to the young boy, his heart filling with sorrow as he watched the terrified child try to bottle everything away. He moved around to one side of the boy and settled down beside him, though made no effort to physically reach for him as he felt it would make things worse.

"I don't have a name." Harry finally managed. "I… They… Whenever I tell people, they don't like it… and then my… then they get angry."

The third occupant of the room leaned forward onto his elbows on the bed, just low enough so that he could study the downcast child's face intently. "Who gets angry?"

Harry looked up at the new speaker, this one with short dark blonde hair, glacial blue eyes and a dark pink scar running from aside his right eye, down diagonally and through his lip until it reached his chin. Something which Harry might normally have found disconcerting, but this time he found it rather suited the man in front of him who, rather than being dressed in loose and flowing clothing like Maberin, was dressed in tight form-fitting leather armour. This man's ears were pointed though they were not long nor curved at the top like Maberin's.

"Who gets angry with you when people ask about your name?" The blonde asked with a little more decisiveness in his voice.

"My aunt and uncle." Harry answered quietly.

"Do they dislike your name?" Maberin asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't really have a name, not like my cousin."

"And what is his name?" The blonde asked.

"Dudley."

The two men shared a glance, which ended with Maberin shaking his head. He turned back to Harry and asked. "What are your parents' names?"

Again Harry shrugged.

"Very well, rest now, you're still not well. If you need anything, child, just call me."

The two men made their way away from the bed and began chattering quickly and quietly away in their own language. Harry, though confused that they seemed not to already know his aunt and uncle, felt somewhat more secure for it and was bold enough to lay back down and listen to the foreign sounds of the two men as their harmonious voices soon had him drifting off back into sleep.

"_It is not to so unexpected that he has been somewhat cowed by the humans, though I do wonder why the elf in his parentage neglected to care for him._"

"_Extraneous circumstances such as death, perhaps?_" Maberin suggested.

"_Even after death I am sure something could have been arranged that was more suitable. But how was he left behind? I thought we had all returned those many centuries ago._"

"_Some of us are not quite so old to have remembered, or even experienced it, Bronadui._" Maberin chuckled. "_Though I do wonder how he was missed. Our answers shall come in time, no doubt._"

"_Well… he has no name, no guardians and is terribly young. Perhaps not so much damage has been done that cannot be repaired with the correct introduction into our society._"

"_I would place his years at about six, though my intuition is telling me eight. But true, it is young enough. Are we to adopt him?_"

"_I found him and you nursed him, he's practically ours already mel'amin._"

* * *

"Harthad!"

Harthad, or Harry for short, stopped dead in his tracks, moving only to turn slowly, guiltily, to face the direction of his Adar, Bronadui.

"Tulo'si." Came the sharp command that had Harry walking primly towards his Adar, eyes lowered submissively.

Bronadui stared sternly as his son in all but blood fought the fidget threatening to break loose. "You have been in my armoury again."

"Yes, Adar." Harry answered softly.

"This is the second time this week. Was the last punishment not good enough for you?"

Harry quite wisely stayed silent,

"Did you touch anything?"

"No, Adar. I didn't even-"

"Quiet." Bronadui commanded, letting the silence linger for a moment. "Now, answer me, Harthad, why, unless specifically commanded, are submissives, especially children, strictly prohibited from entering an armoury?"

"Without the correct supervision of the trained warrior or the close proximity to a healer, we endanger ourselves." Harry dutifully answered. "We have neither the strength nor the skill to correctly handle a weapon and should an accident occur, we might end up severely injuring ourselves."

"So why did you disobey both myself and the rules which are laid down by our society?" Bronadui asked quietly.

Harry looked up into his father's eyes and said, "Well, first off Adar, I was looking at the paintings, not the weaponry, I didn't go near it! Surely that's not against the rules?"

Bronadui sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I suppose I ought to at least be grateful this isn't a public affair. No, looking at pictures is fine, Harry, but I would prefer it if you weren't alone in there for reasons we have already discussed."

Harry grinned and stepped forward, reaching out for his Adar. At ten years of age, it was still perfectly acceptable for Harry to be cuddled and carried around like a toddler. It was something Harry was immensely grateful for, having been denied any type of comfort for as long as he could remember before coming to Toldolennor and being adopted into Bronadui's household.

"Promise me next time that you will not enter my armoury, or any other for that matter, without a dominant present."

"Yes, Adar." Harry acquiesced. "Adar, may I ask you a question? How exactly did you know I'd been in there?"

Bronadui chuckled knowingly. "Your fresh scent in that area and your scurrying footfalls were all I needed to notice to know what you'd been up to, Trasto'hael,"

Much to his Adar's delight, Harry's only response was to pout quietly.

* * *

Harry sat alone on the roof of the stables, knowing full and well how dangerous it was to be there (his father insisted he might fall off at any moment or the roof may cave in unexpectedly) and knowing full well his Adar would spank him into next year for disobeying him again (fifth time this week!) but for the first time in three years, he wanted to be alone.

It was Harry's third anniversary of being at Toldolennor and he had expected to celebrate as he had done the previous two years. But something had come up. It was not that his Adar had been called away to his maritime duties or that his Ada (daddy) had a patient he urgently needed to see to, it was because of a small white envelope he held in his hands.

It was an incredibly plain envelope delivered by owl, quite unmistakably addressed to him and quite obviously nothing to do with the elves. Elves had no need to send written letters. They could communicate everything that needed to be said across long distances or, if they were too young to do so, they met up clandestinely and spoke quietly without trying to be overheard.

Harry looked again at the front of the letter.

For the Attention of

Harry James Potter

The Nursery

Cerin'bar

Toldolennor

He turned it over, paying no heed to the wax seal as he broke it and extracted the letter from it's confines.

"Dear Mister Potter," He read aloud, "We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We expect conformation of your attendance by owl no later than August the 27th. Please ensure you have purchased all necessary equipment for the start of term and are on the train at nine o clock sharp on September the 1st.

Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary supplies you will need to complete your first year at Hogwarts. Please be aware that you are allowed to bring one familiar with you; either a cat, an owl or a toad.

Hoping to see you this coming September,

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress."

He slowly folded the letter back up and pushed it back inside the envelope before jumping down off the roof and resolving to find his parents and show them 'the good news'.

"You've been on the stable roof again." Bronadui stated as Harry entered the breakfast room.

"How do you know this time?" Harry asked, slightly affronted.

"You've evidence of it on your backside, come here and let me get it off for you."

Harry scowled at his parents as they chuckled slightly. He picked off the thatch straw, which had resolutely stuck to his robes and subsequently betrayed him, before approaching his parents.

"I'm aware you wish to punish me, Adar," Said Harry softly, "But I'd like you to take a look at this first."

Bronadui frowned as he took the envelope from his son's hands and, from the look of consternation on his spouse's face; there was good reason for the troubled feeling in his gut. They read the letter and list of supplies together in silence before returning them to the envelope.

"Do you want me to go?" Harry asked quietly, causing both older elves great sadness. Even after three years, they still hadn't quite managed to get Harry to completely trust that they loved him, that he was not a burden and that they would never hurt nor abandon him.

"Of course not, _Tithenlas_." Maberin crooned as he pulled his child close.

"I don't know how they found you." Bronadui said as he magically set the envelope alight. "But I shan't let them take you against your will."

"Who are they?" Harry asked.

"They are the wizards." Maberin answered. "Do you remember some of your bedtime stories about them?"

"Not… really." Harry answered.

"That is understandable; you are usually half asleep by the time the stories begin." Maberin smiled. "The story of the wizards is told the same to both dominants and submissives because there is a very real danger presented to our entire race. Do you remember me telling you about why our world is separate from theirs?"

Harry nodded.

"Good." Maberin smiled again, "Between our world and the wizards' world there is a connecting portal to grant us some measure of control over their waters and to give us contact with our cousin race, The Sidhe. The portal is always open and, whilst its activities are not monitored because they are so numerous, it is guarded. However, this does not mean there are those who cannot slip past the guards."

"Why would they want to?" Harry asked, somewhat aghast.

"We do not judge time as mortals do, _Tithenlas_." Bronadui reminded him. "What still feels like a travesty amongst many of our people, the humans and the other mortals have already forgotten. We are but legends in the mist with very little remaining there to remind them of our existence. Time here does not change so swiftly, but time there is different."

"Many of the elves cannot see this. Some do and await the day we shall return. Some do not wait and pay visits of their own accord. We believe, Harry, a she-elf dominant used the portal to return to Earth and there she found love. We do not think she returned. We also believe she may have had a child, a child that was one of your parents."

"Why didn't she bring her family back here?" Harry asked.

"We do not bring Earthians to our side, Harry, it is forbidden. Time has changed so much on Earth that we now have no solid knowledge of their practises, though what we assume from this letter is that wizards of a certain age are invited to attend a school for an amount of time to learn what they must to survive in the wizarding world. Your parents must have applied before they died, hence why you have been sent an invitation."

"But then, how did I end up here?"

Bronadui and Maberin shared a look. "We don't know for certain. When you got here you exhibited all the effect of one who is drowning, therefore your Adar assumes you came into contact with water being manipulated by the Portal Sorcerers and came to either their attention or the portals' attention and you were pulled through into this world where you belong."

"The portal is sentient?" Asked a surprised Harry.

"Yes, of course it is." Bronadui said, offering no further explanation leaving Harry quite confused.

"Adar, if the Elves have no solid knowledge of the people on Earth, how was it that you spoke English to me when I first got here?" Harry asked.

"The portal between the two worlds lies in England. It is known as Stone Henge to them and through that portal we manipulate their waters and some of us listen to the voices of the muggles and the wizards. It is from them that we have learnt their tongue."

"May we go boating on Ithil'lin?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps." Bronadui answered. "We have yet to address the matter of you disobeying me. Again."

When Harry did not jump to his own defence, Maberin crooned slightly and put his hand on Bronadui's arm. "We're supposed to be celebrating and it was such a shocking thing to receive. Not even we foresaw this."

Bronadui was silent for a moment as he looked between his betrothed and his adopted child until finally he smiled and drew Harry into his arms. "Very well, I will let it go this once."

* * *

Twelve months later, Harry was settled between the roots of a large tree reading a study book for leisure whilst his Ada sat beside a fire preparing herbal pastes and teas for his healing house. Yesterday they had celebrated Harry's fourth anniversary early because his Adar was expected at the Cirban, the harbour, to supervise the nautical training of the fresh warriors', something the older seafaring dominants were required to do every few years. As Harry placed a marker at his page and closed the book, he was quite surprised when another letter was dropped in his lap by a very disgruntled looking barn owl who settled herself in the tree.

Harry sighed as he broke the wax seal and read almost an exact replica of the letter from last year save that he was invited to attend his second year at Hogwarts.

"Ada, they're harassing me." Harry complained to Maberin.

"Come burn it on the fire, Tithenlas, then I want to teach you something."

"I learn plenty at school Ada." Harry grumbled.

"Yes, they teach you culture, magic, literature, music and crafting but they have yet to teach you healing." Maberin said as he drew Harry into his embrace. "I'm quite keen for you to learn how to heal."

"Ada, I want to know how to fight."

Maberin didn't question this; he too felt the need for the child to be skilled in warfare. "Your Adar will not allow it."

"Do you know someone who will?"

"I know that Meglivorn will teach you if I ask him." Maberin smiled. "Though we must keep this quiet from everyone, your Adar must never know. Both you and I would be punished should he find out."

"Adar would never punish you." Harry countered.

"Bronadui is very traditional, Harry, he likes the dominants to be strong willed warriors and the submissives to be helpless or healers. He cannot help it, this is how he was raised and it was this mentality that saved our race from extinction. It was this mentality that led the council of dominants to hide us all away from Earth and its inhabitants." Maberin explained. "This is why we are obedient to their laws, draconian as some of them are."

"That doesn't explain why he would punish you."

"He would do it because this is evidence of me resisting his values and the values Toldolennor, because I am advocating that you are taught to fight for yourself, to discover independence and, in Bronadui's eyes, endanger yourself. It is his fear of losing you, of you getting hurt that would lead him to discipline us both." Maberin explained further. "It is because of his beliefs and his love for you."

"But I know I need to fight." Harry protested. "In my dreams I hear 'find Helluin and the Melo'Amlug'; I am told a war approaches. I don't want to fight Ada, but I have to."

"I know this, and that is why I shall help you." Maberin comforted Harthad, rubbing small circles on his back. "Though I must confess Thalion will be most unimpressed at the thought of there being a 'Melo'Amlug'."

"I don't see that it has anything to do with him." Harry sniffed primly.

"He has made his affections for you known to your Adar."

"I'm twelve!" Harry exclaimed, disgruntled and surprised though not completely disgusted.

"Obviously he won't dare make a move on you whilst you're still an elfling." Maberin chuckled. "He will wait until your first majority before he approaches you. He is just letting us know in advance in case there are any more offers."

"I didn't think he would have bothered, I'm not even a full-blooded elf."

"It doesn't matter." Maberin laughed lightly. "When Bronadui and I adopted you, we gave you our blood anyway, which makes you full blooded elf and almost full blooded wizard."

"That doesn't make sense." Harry complained.

"Magic rarely does. You have the inheritance of Bronadui and I; my healing gifts, your Adar's eidetic memory. From your original parents you appear to have a strong water gift, which is not unusual, and our elders consider that you have an affinity with the portal, which may perhaps have arisen if you lived close to the portal on the other side and you also have your wizarding inheritance which gives you a strong magical core." He listed.

"So?"

"So why are you so surprised he has taken an interest in you?"

"I'm twelve." Harry stated again.

"True enough, others have yet to approach due to your age. Most others would find approaching Bronadui about his twelve year old elfling a bit too... daunting." Maberin grinned.

"Oh ha ha." Harry scoffed. "Well, he will have to wait. I have more pressing things to focus on."

"Such as learning how to create a simple yet effective burn paste."

* * *

Good evening… infidels…

I'm back with a new Harry Potter fanfiction. I'm not totally sure this should be the first chapter but I like where this is going. And, surprisingly, I think I know how I want this to end. No promises, mind you, I'm terrible at actually finishing stories. As I'm sure you've noticed, this is a creature fic. Warnings as follows:

Slash, Creature!Harry, Submissive!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore

No decisions on a pairing yet, but I'm leaning towards DMHP

Warnings subject to change.

Thank you all for reading! Now, please take note of translations if you're interested and review!

En Edhelen Min – The Elvish Way

Bronadui – Enduring

Mel'amin – My love

Harthad – Hope

Adar – Father

Ada - Daddy

Tulo'si – Come here

Trasto'hael – Trouble maker

Cerin'bar – circularly enclosed dwelling

Tithenlas – Little leaf

Ithil'lin – Lake moon / Moon lake

Meglivorn – Black bear

Thalion – Dauntless

Toldolennor – Deep hidden isle

I'm using a glossary for the words from Hobbitslive, hence why I can't construct actual sentences. I've borrowed the linguistics and basic features from JRRT's LOTR but I warn you not to be shocked or offended when my own elves turn out to be quite different. There is likely to be someone who wishes to correct my appalling elvish grammar. To those I say – Nobody likes a smart arse. I like it the way it is.

This is not a crossover, by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

En Edhelen Min

_August 2nd, 1988_

The next day found Albus Dumbledore in a magical wetsuit with a double-bubble head charm in place with Severus, deep beneath the Vachery Waters in what both the muggles and now Albus and his faculty considered to be the epicentre of the accident. In his hands he held a brown sceptre with white runes etched over it, covering every inch, glowing as he held the sceptre near the epicentre. The sceptre was one of many things he had confiscated from the Potter household in Godric's Hollow seven years ago after Voldemort had been defeated.

"What have you found?" Severus asked.

"Your suspicions were correct; there is indeed evidence of a transportation spell here, though the magical signature doesn't resemble that of wizards. It seems fairly closely related to the Sidhe, however, and luckily, this contraption I have brought along with me will help us to locate where the transported person wound up."

"And what is that, exactly?"

"It is a gift, Severus, and a very useful one at that."

"And how does it work?"

"It's quite simple. It allows the user to read the magical signature and the nature of the spell. It will also be present at the 'drop site', it will glow again when we discover the place the transportation spell deposited it's cargo." Albus explained happily.

"But it won't lead to that place."

"No."

"So how will we go about finding that place?" Severus asked, quickly feeling a headache coming on.

"I believe we must look to the Sidhe for that answer. Whilst the Leprechauns have settled in Ireland, the other two branches of the Sidhe family have remained here. I believe the Dryads are the most approachable and so-"

"Lily told me once that the Dryads will not share their secrets." Severus interrupted.

Albus regarded Severus carefully. "Did she indeed? Very well. Severus, I need you to gather several muggle and wizarding news papers and cross reference the flooding with any other extraordinary events on the 31st. I believe we will find our next leads there."

* * *

That evening when Severus was kneeling beside his coffee table, several papers from the 31st of July and the 1st of August strewn out in front of him, his fireplace flared and Draco Malfoy, his eight year old renegade godson burst into his front room, scattering the papers and blowing soot everywhere.

"How wonderful to see you." Severus snarled dryly.

Draco eyed the potions master suspiciously before brushing the soot off his shoulder and taking a seat in Severus' arm chair. He took a sip of Severus' tea before peering at his godfather again, wondering what in the world he was doing.

"Oh, do help yourself to my tea." Severus rolled his eyes. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your unparalleled company?"

"Lucius split my lip." Draco stated matter-of-factly. "Mother has locked him in his bedchambers before he can do more damage."

"I suppose we ought to go to the kitchen and get you cleaned up then." Severus sighed.

"Will there be more tea?" Draco asked as he set the near empty mug down on the coffee table.

"And soup if you say please."

"Shan't." Draco sniffed causing Severus to snort with laughter. "What are you doing, Uncle Severus?"

"I am looking for any mention of any kind for irregular disturbances. They don't necessarily have to be magical disturbances, nor even British ones." Severus stated.

"There was funny weather at Stone Henge." Draco informed him. "I saw it. All of a sudden it was somewhat cloudy, typical for an English summer, and then there was rain. It was over almost as soon as it begun but the area between the Manor, Stone Henge and Salisbury Plains was practically a swamp."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating Draco." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Aren't." Draco stated. "Well, maybe it wasn't quite a swamp. But, getting back to the point. I saw a funny light, though mother insists I dreamt it. But I did. There was a glowing thing right in the middle of the Stones when it started raining and then it just vanished."

"I see." Trust an eight year old boy to have noticed something that the entire British community, be they muggle, wizarding, vampire, goblin or otherwise hadn't. Actually, no. Trust _this_ eight year old boy to have seen it.

"You don't believe me." Draco said.

"I do. In fact, I intend to investigate it myself."

"May I come?"

"No. Keep still; this paste may sting a bit." Severus warned him.

"Why don't you use the one that tastes like vanilla?"

"Because you keep eating it. Stop talking please."

"But it tastes nice." Draco protested.

"Yes, and it gives you nightmares. Now keep still and be quiet for a moment." Severus eyed the child shrewdly as his face screwed up for a moment and then relaxed. "Don't eat this one."

He turned his back for a moment and smirked when he heard a gagging sound. "Tastes like-"

"Trolls Bogies!" Draco yelled, disgusted.

"So," He said as he prepared himself and Draco some tea, "What got Lucius in a tizzy this time?"

"My healing spell I was supposed to have completed by today wasn't quite good enough." Draco shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I'm not a healer. I told him so and he didn't take it well."

"You should show him more respect." Severus reprimanded him lightly.

"He's not the head of the family." Draco shrugged. "Uncle Horatio is and I am the heir. Lucius should show me more respect."

"Now, Draco, it doesn't quite-"

"It's not my fault he's not Veela, Uncle. He shouldn't take his jealousy out on me." Draco said.

"I agree, you know I do. However, that he is not Veela does not give you the right to backchat and disrespect him. He is a very competent wizard, an excellent politician and has achieved quite a lot in his life compared to your uncle considering Lucius was the disadvantaged brother. Not that Horatio's achievements are any less impressive than Lucius', but Lucius has done exceptionally well with the hand that was dealt him. You must respect this." Severus admonished.

"And I do." Draco insisted. "I have a lot of respect for Lucius as a politician and minister but it ends there. And when I'm of age and have grasped the full faculty of my Veela inheritance I'm quite of a mind to kill him in front of the Veela council for crimes against Veela children."

"Draco, we've discussed this."

"Yes. But I'm gathering evidence for it anyway."

Severus sighed. "Very well. You are most welcome to stay with me for a whole week if your mother allows. And, if you'd like, I can take you to Hogwarts. I've some potions I must deliver."

Draco grinned in response.

* * *

"He was definitely here, Severus." Albus stated as he waved his glowing contraption around Stone Henge. "But what bothers me is that the magic ends here. He was transported here from Surrey and then simply vanished."

"One does not 'simply vanish' Albus, he must be somewhere." Severus argued. He had taken Draco's testimony, sans the glowing light, to Albus as soon as he could and was little surprised that this was indeed the place Harry Potter ended up before he disappeared. "Is there any evidence of another spell?"

"Not exactly. It seems that the sceptre believes the stones themselves emitted some sort of magic moments after Harry was deposited here. But, these stones have been tested by the greatest wizards that ever lived... the Hogwarts four, Merlin... I myself have examined them at length and they are completely devoid of magic."

"Did you test them with the sceptre?"

"No, but this is not an adequate device to test them with."

"Have they been tested for foreign forms of magic? Such as the kinds the sceptre detects."

"No." Albus answered. "And whilst this could mean that some other beings have infused their magic with the stone, it does not give us any promising news. We have no way to examine it properly, no access to the magics of the other beings."

"Then what do we have?"

"Only hope. The hope that Harry is alive and that he may one day return to us."

"That's decidedly desperate." Severus scowled.

"It's all we have."

* * *

Harry leaned against the wall gasping for breath, his elvish blade all but slipping from his hands. He had received numerous nicks and cuts over his hands and up his arms, but he pushed back the pain and fought to stand up straight.

"Your Adar returns in less than a month and you aren't good enough." Meglivorn growled. Meglivorn was a dominant warrior whose armour consisted of leather, mail and plate. His weaponry included two short blades, a long blade, a bow and quiver and several daggers which he carried with him at all times.

Maberin swept across the room and swiftly applied salves to his son's various wounds, desperate for them to heal almost instantly to avoid scarring. "Fight well, Harthad, you _can_ do this."

Harry kicked himself off the wall and charged at his mentor, swinging his blade in the motions he had been taught, desperate to get a hit. He nearly laughed in triumph when his blade struck Meglivorn's bracers, scraping off harmlessly before Meglivorn was on the offensive and Harry was forced to defend himself from a ruthless onslaught of rapid attacks.

"You have the gift of foresight, Tithenlas, use it." Maberin urged.

* * *

Several months later, Bronadui was once again called off to the Cirban, leaving Harry time to train.

The elfling in question was stood in his Adar's archery range, an arrow set in his bow, the bowstring pulled tight. Whilst he had perfected his aim when hitting a bull's-eye, he had yet to master the art of shooting moving targets, firing multiple arrows and attaching magic to his arrows. A discovery of Meglivorn's when he was little older than Harry, and a feat which made him formidable in battle.

Meglivorn stood off to the side holding lumps of wet clay which he proceeded to hurl high into the air or throw fast to the other side of the range. Much to his and Harthad's frustration, he had yet to land a single hit.

"You again rely too much on your eyes. Whilst they are brilliant for still targets, they need support from your other senses for this. Concentrate, Tithenlas, and have faith in yourself."

* * *

Harry was out of his training armour and back in his robes, sprinting quickly to make it to the school house on time. He burst in, gasping for breath, thankful that his classmates were engaged in loud conversation. A tap on the shoulder brought his attention to the schoolmaster, Alagos.

"Close. Why simply not ask your Adar if he will ride you here on his horse? Many others do who live as close to the sea as you do."

"Forgive me, herdir, but I do not wish to inconvenience him." Harry said, giving a light bow to the dominant elf. "And I need the exercise."

Alagos laughed and rubbed Harry's back. "Very well, Harthad, you may take your seat. Let it never be said that Bronadui is not gifted; a beautiful mate and a dutiful child. If only my own were so dutiful."

Harry smiled too. "Yet I hear Thalion is an exemplar son."

"This is true, he is indeed. But my own submissive child, Niniel, is not quite up to your standard."

Harry bowed again under such strong compliments and approached his seat. Once he sat down he quickly set his journals on his desk and began to pay rapt attention, aside from swishing his quill as he attempted to replicate and practice his movements with his sword.

"Today I shall begin to instruct you in the utilisation of your minds as a way of communicating. Now, is anyone unfamiliar with what I mean?"

No hands were raised.

"Very well, let us begin..."

* * *

Professor Quirrel moved swiftly along the Hogwarts corridors until he reached the dungeons. Though he was disappointed that his interrogation of Hagrid in the pub had not quite gone to plan, with the old man out of the castle on business and the strongest sleeping spell he could find practically on the tip of his tongue he considered the three headed dog obsolete.

He slipped inside the door and locked it behind him, smirking to himself as he whispered, "My Lord, the dog is asleep."

"Excellent." Voldemort rasped. "Now fetch me the stone!"

Fluffy's ears and noses twitched and the three heads grinned sleepily as much as they were able to grin with dogs' faces. The heads kept quiet, their eyes shut to stop them staring, their mouths closed to hide their salivating as their midnight snack drew closer and closer to its untimely demise...

* * *

**The Daily Prophet**

**June 20****th 1991**

**Morning Edition**

**Page 1**

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was gripped by shock yesterday evening as a much loved defence professor, one Professor Quirellus Quirrel met his tragic end at the hands, or teeth, of Fluffy the three headed guard dog kept at the school to ensure the safety of Nicholas Flamel's infamous 'Philosopher's Stone'_

_Students and staff alike gave their condolences to the late professor's family and held a feast in the great hall in his honour._

_More on the tragic event on page three._

_More on the Cerberus fluffy on page ten_

* * *

**The Daily Prophet**

**July 19****th 1992 **

**Morning Edition**

**Page One**

_Alarming events have shaken Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry nearly one year on from the tragic death of Professor Quirrel. In the early hours of this morning the ministry Aurors were called to attend to the school when the defence professor, renowned defence against the dark arts expert, Gilderoy Lockhart, was discovered by senior members of staff to be, in their words, 'completely out of his mind' and accompanied by three students; Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley and his comatose sister Ginerva Weasley who were reportedly causing alarm due to an escaped basilisk._

_The students insist the basilisk escaped from the mysterious Chamber of Secrets, the hidden chamber created by Salazar Slytherin before he left the school. With them they also had a diary which appeared to be bleeding ink from a 'wound' left by a sword, the fabled Sword of Gryffindor._

_The Aurors who rushed to the school to defeat the basilisk include Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and newcomer Auror Dervish who was petrified at the scene. Luckily, due to the combined efforts of Professors Sprout and Snape, a mandrake solution was ready at hand and all who had been petrified were restored._

_More on Gilderoy Lockhart on page three_

_More on basilisks and other creatures on page five_

_More on the mandrake solution on page thirteen_

* * *

Severus was reclining in his armchair when his fireplace flared for a moment and in burst Sirius Black. Severus spat out his tea and reached for his wand, scalding both himself and the escaped convict in the process.

Sirius held his hands up. "I _really_ need to talk to you."

"Stand up. Get up!" Severus snapped. "Why have you come here? Did you think I wouldn't hand you over to the Aurors?"

"I know you won't, Snape, I know you'll be interested in what I have to say." Sirius said, still with his hands in the air. "If you let me bathe, give me a change of clothes and a meal, I'll talk and tell you some very interesting, life-saving facts."

Severus considered it for a moment before lowering his wand. "I don't know why I'm trusting you."

"Where's your bathroom?"

An hour later had Severus sat opposite Sirius, who looked decidedly better now that he had cleaned himself up, and stared hard at the man. "So... Pettigrew is alive, he was the traitor and the inhabitants in Azkaban loyal to the dark lord are convinced of my treachery."

Sirius nodded and swallowed his mouthful of beef soup. "And you're an excellent cook."

"I'm a potions master." He said in a what-did-you-expect voice. "Anything else?"

"Nothing that really concerns you. Nothing that I'm not entirely convinced wasn't brought on by the mind-destroying effects of Azkaban." Sirius shrugged. "Now, tell me, where is my godson?"

Severus sighed and buried his head in his hands. "I think you ought to come with me to Hogwarts, Albus will be most interested in what you have to say and he has the most answers regarding Potter."

* * *

Remus Lupin couldn't be happier. Despite it being a full moon and regardless of the fact that he was currently roving the woods in Ottery St Catchpole looking for something to eat, he was borderline ecstatic. He had a job, he had his friend back (albeit illegally) and he was going to get wolfsbane. The only thing that could make his life any better now would be the discovery of his treacherous old friend, Pettigrew.

As he munched on a dead rabbit he turned his ears to the sounds of celebrations coming from what he believed to be the garden of The Burrow. Clearly they were celebrating Percy's Head Boy status with much rapport. Irresponsible of them, Remus thought, considering it was a full moon and he had quite clearly howled a good few times in warning earlier that night. But then, who could blame them?

* * *

In the mid summer of 1994, Albus entered the Dryad's Circle for the fourth time in as many years bearing a letter and Hogwarts' owl. He greeted the Dryads as he always did and passed on the letter and the owl and watched as they whispered something to the owl which then flew off to the south. Albus smiled genially at the Dryads present and then handed over the deeds to a small section of land containing mostly forest with a small portion of a lake.

"Did the muggles suspect you for buying this land?"

"No," He said. "Apparently they were glad someone bought it. They stood to lose a lot of money keeping it with no contractors to build on it. I think they believed I am some sort of 'hippy'."

One of the Dryads chuckled. "Foolish beings. We thank you again Albus Dumbledore, this friendship provides many benefits."

"Glad, as always, to be of assistance." Albus bowed.

As he left the circle his eyes twinkled merrily as he beamed at the rising sun. It was not the first time he had noticed that they did not check the envelope. Perhaps he might consider slipping something inside it next year.

One thing, however, still dismayed him. Severus was right in that the Dryads would keep their secret. Albus had no idea where the letter was going, how it got there, to whom it went, whether Harry received it or not and he still had no concrete evidence that Harry was even still alive.

* * *

Draco and his uncle Horatio stood in the centre of a large room in the Malfoy Estate in France, the walls charred and windows smashed. Draco was bent over forwards, holding his knees and gasping for breath.

"You've done very well, my heir." Horatio preened. "I was very impressed that the force of your wind charming was able to break the glass. Those were spell-reinforced, I'll have you know."

"I'd apologise, uncle, but I'm far too proud of myself for that." Draco said, recovering his breath and standing upright. "Will I learn physical combat soon?"

"Of course, I've the perfect teacher for you too."

"As long as it isn't Lucius."

"Of course not." Horatio chuckled. "Your uncle Severus bested Lucius at every occasion, which isn't bad for a wizard with no creature blood."

Draco grinned. "I can't wait to be strong enough to challenge father."

"I would wait until I was mated if I were you." Horatio warned him. "You have no anchor – no water to your fire. If you get too angry you are more a danger to yourself than your father. Wait until you have found the one who will soothe you."

"How do you know I haven't already met that person?"

"You have never complained to me before of someone glowing." Horatio smirked.

"True enough." Draco shrugged. "Though I don't quite understand the difference they will make."

Horatio sighed and was thankfully saved from answering as Severus entered the room. "You have your enemy, your target. You have your goal; you know what you would consider success. But you have yet to find someone to fight for or, rather, someone to come back to after the fight. Your uncle is right; you must wait until you are mated."

"I don't know if I can wait that long." Draco answered honestly. "He's getting worse. He dared strike me in public last week at the quidditch final and he stirred up all that nonsense afterwards, though he claims to my mother that he doesn't know who sent the dark mark into the sky."

"You don't agree with your fathers' treatment of the muggles?" Horatio asked, causing Severus to regard Draco carefully.

"No, and unlike some people I have no trouble admitting it. You can see it in the faces of some of the others in the same situation I am; we don't agree with our parents' actions and beliefs, but there's not a fat lot we can do about it. Most of them are too afraid to even contradict their parents though, even between friends."

"You always have been outspoken, Draco." Severus smirked.

"Not to mention headstrong, powerful, intelligent and cunning." Horatio smirked. "A fine heir. If a bit possessive and occasionally violent; the first an admirable quality to some degree, the second I expect you will have conquered by the time you're mated."

"I like to think so." Draco sniffed primly.

* * *

**The Daily Prophet**

**June 28****th 1994 **

**Special Edition**

**Page 1**

_**He who Must not be Named – Returns!**_

_The wizarding world will be horrified to learn that the dark lord whom we believed to be dead is in fact back. Last night it seems that the Hogwarts Triwizard Champion was abducted from the school grounds during the final task and used as an ingredient to a dark ritual before being ruthlessly butchered with the killing curse and sent back to the grounds of Hogwarts..._

Albus hung his head in his hands after attaching this newspaper clipping along with a piece of paper with the words 'We Need You' scribed onto it before filing it away in an envelope. He stood, a solemn expression on his face, and made his way out of his office with the full intention of delivering his letter as he did every year, though this time with a twist.

* * *

Draco hurtled into Severus' sitting room, blood pouring profusely from a gash in his left arm, clutching a small wooden box in his hand. He was tended to immediately by Severus Snape, who was fuming so much his magic began to leak, seeping dark tendrils out into the room, destroying glasses and tearing the furniture.

"Lucius?"

"Yes." Draco confirmed, his breath ragged. "I hate him. I'll kill him,"

"Quiet now, you must remain still, allow the salve to sink in and for the spells to do their work." Severus ordered. "Sit here, do not move, I am going to fetch Dumbledore."

Sirius Black peeked his head around the door just as Severus disappeared through the fireplace. He gave a low whistle when he saw the sixteen year old. "Those stains won't come out in the wash."

Draco looked down at his ruined white shirt and scowled. "And I did so like that shirt."

Sirius smirked lightly and made his way across the room. "Tea?"

"Please." Draco answered. "Since when have you lived here?"

"Pretty much since I escaped, can't stand my old home."

"And Severus doesn't mind?"

Sirius smirked. "Oh no." He said. "Not at all."

Draco frowned at Sirius. "Charming, Black, just charming."

Just then, Severus burst through the fireplace, followed swiftly by Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt. He nodded in greeting to them and sipped delicately at his tea. "Good evening."

"Good heavens, Malfoy, what happened?" Minerva asked, aghast.

"Lucius bade me to join the Dark Lord. I said no." Draco grinned maniacally. "He's attacked me for the last time, Severus, I'm going to the council with this."

"You know my answer."

"And I agree, but I'm setting things in motion now."

Severus nodded in assent. "If you need any witnesses or any supporting statements, you may include me. I wish to see him suffer as much as you do."

"Start from the beginning, Mister Malfoy, I may as well take a proper statement for the ministry records, however, it will be noted that this falls under Veela council jurisdiction." Kingsley said. "Which is probably for the best, as your father would undoubtedly buy his way out of trouble with the ministry."

"Very well, but first, I have something which may interest you all." He smirked. He produced the small wooden box and transfigured the wood to glass before enlarging it to human size, clearly showing one Peter Pettigrew out of animagus form and terrified for his life.

Silence overcame the room before Kingsley stood abruptly. "Peter Pettigrew, I am arresting you for the betrayal of James and Lily Potter to the Dark Lord Voldemort, for being in league with said Dark Lord, for bearing the Dark Mark, for framing and subsequently damming Sirius Black to twelve years in Azkaban and for the murder of fifteen muggles on October the 31st 1981. You do not have to say anything though you are reminded that anything you do say will be given in evidence and may be used against you."

* * *

Harry rounded a corner and pressed his back up sharply against the stone wall. He very quietly and sneakily peaked around the wall and searched for signs of his predator. His sigh of relief was cut short when Thalion gave a small chuckle from his other side, causing Harry to jump almost three feet in the air.

"Don't do that!" He yelled.

Thalion laughed and embraced the soon-to-be sixteen year old. "My apologies. Did you think you had lost me?"

"I usually outrun you." Harry pointed out.

"True, but you don't know this area well and I made a few short cuts to catch up with you." He said before giving Harry a kiss on his cheek. "I quite like this game."

"On Earth they call it 'kiss-chase'. I hate it." He complained.

Thalion laughed and kissed Harry once again.

"Aren't I a bit young for you?"

"I am only twenty five myself." Thalion smirked. "And it's not like I'm kissing you on the lips, nor even sending you courting gifts."

"The latter would be more appropriate than this sexual harassment." Harry persisted. "You really must stop this. I got in trouble with Adar for it last week and it's not even my fault."

"I shall never stop pursuing you."

"I wish you would." Harry grouched.

"How unfortunate as both your Adar and mine have agreed that I shall officially court you and be considered a suitor when you reach your first majority." Thalion preened. "And so, you see, you shall be mine anyway."

"You realise I'm not just going to lie there and take it."

"No, I'd at least like you to thrust back; I might even let you ride me."

"Thalion!" Harry cried, horrified as he slapped the older elf on the upper arm. "You're revolting!"

Thalion laughed outright again. "Come, let me walk you home."

Harry sighed and took Thalion's proffered hand with his right and used his left hand to lift his long robes away from his feet. Even in restrictive clothing, Harry could outrun almost everyone he knew, something he was proud of and something he knew his Adar would dislike if it were not for the fact that his Adar was one of the few who could outrun him.

"Well, would you look at that." Thalion remarked, pointing skyward as a missive-delivering owl made its way towards them.

"It's early." Harry frowned, speaking before he could stop himself. He caught the letter as the owl dropped it and opened it immediately, surprised to find a newspaper clipping and a small note rather than the customary invitation and supplies list.

"What is it?" Thalion asked.

"Apparently there's a war going on somewhere." Harry shrugged noncommittally before turning to the note. "It says 'We need you' I wonder-"

But before Harry could finish his sentence, the voice-activated portkey had already stolen him from Toldolennor.

* * *

AN: Okay, chapter two out of the way and now we can finally get onto the real story. I'd like to apologise about the frantic pace in this chapter, but I needed to cover several years and introduce several characters at speed. You will (hopefully) be happy to learn tht the pace evens out now D

Warnings:

Slash, DMHP, Creature!Harry, Submissive!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore, MPreg, Implies SSSB

New translations:

Alagos – Wind storm

Herdir – Sir

Niniel – Tearful

Expect a bit more elvish in the next chapter. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

En Edhelen Min

Bronadui stood on the breakfast patio shaking with fury. The blood that had rushed to his face had turned his scar dark purple and the magic he emitted began to focus and, sensing his need for war, began to carve warriors' markings over his face and neck.

"Mel'amin," Maberin called out to him, desperately, "We cannot leave him there."

"Why do they think he can help them?" He asked angrily. "He's submissive; a practically helpless child whose greatest strength will one day lay somewhere between the healing arts and sorcery."

"You know I agree with you." Maberin said, pressing himself against his mate's back and embracing him from behind. "So we need to go and save him."

"You speak as if we can just get up and leave."

"Why not?" Maberin cried. "He's just a child! We can't possibly leave him there alone."

"We need to select warriors, researchers, healers and sorcerers. We need to approach the Portal Sorcerers about discovering where he is, we need the council's permission to leave, we need to prepare supplies of all kinds... Such things are not done over night!"

"Then how soon?"

"That is up to the council to decide."

Maberin's eyes filled with tears. "You always complain to me that they take far too long deliberating over the smallest matters; what now if they delay us and we are too late?"

Bronadui turned and embraced Maberin. "I will push, I will shove, I will scream, rail and rally against them until they let us go. Summon Meglivorn and have him ready a team of warriors and supplies, summon Alagos and have him prepare the necessary arrangements for our journey and you, Mel'amin, bring a selection of your best healers, brief them in private, and begin collecting herbs, making potions and salves and any manner of things which you think we may need."

"It depends how long we will be on Earth and what I can forage from there." Maberin said desperately. "I was not born until after Toldolennor became a separate world, I know next to nothing about the possible supplies on Earth."

Bronadui kissed Maberin softly on his lips and tilted his head up so he could look him straight in the eye. "Prepare the basics and battle-specified cures and elixirs. Consider what little time we spend on Earth a chance to investigate and discover something new."

* * *

Harry sank to the floor, his robes filling with air and puffing out around him as the tears began to slip from his eyes. He was in the centre of a ring of stones atop a small mound. The sky was overcast, threatening rain, and in the distance Harry could hear the loud noise of what, to him, sounded a bit like large stones being dropped into a cavern from a great height.

"Th-Thalion?" He called. "_Im aniro'na ego bar_!"

"Harry?"

Harry spun round to see an aged man with a long white beard and long white hair in a bright red robe resembling his own in style. The man had spectacles on his face, similar to the ones he used to wear as a child before his eyes had healed. The man was smiling good-naturedly and had his right hand extended outwards towards him.

"_Ai no'le_?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, I cannot understand you." Albus said sadly. "Have you forgotten how to speak? My name is Albus Dumbledore, I brought you here to take you to Hogwarts."

'Of course I haven't forgotten how to speak, imbecile.' Harry thought bitterly. 'I just don't want to speak English, least of all to you.'

"Come with me." Albus said, taking Harry gently by the wrist. "I have someone who wishes to see you."

"_Baw!_" Harry cried, wrenching his hand from the old man's grip. He turned to run but before he could go anywhere, the old man had gripped the back of his robe and pulled him backwards into his arms where Harry promptly burst into tears again. "_Im aniro'Adar!_"

"My boy, I don't understand you." Albus said firmly. "Now hold still. Immobulus."

Harry felt his whole body go rigid whilst Dumbledore lifted him from the floor and settled him in his arms. 'Rather strong for a frail-looking old man.' Harry thought suspiciously. He felt his stomach turn as the two of them disappeared with a crack and reappeared outside a house in a muggle neighbourhood. Harry was carried up to the front door and set down on his feet; the old man held his upper arm in a vice-like grip before he released the spell and knocked on the door.

"_Thaur curunir._" Harry growled as he struggled against the hold on his arm. His attention was diverted when the door opened to another wizard with pale skin, lank black hair and fathomless black eyes.

"Headmaster. Potter." Severus said in greeting before vacating the doorway and leading them inside. "How did you do it? Did he return of his own accord?"

"Not quite, but that can all be discussed later." Albus said, smiling. "Is Sirius still here?"

'_Helluin?_' Harry thought.

"He's in the garden making a nuisance of himself by the pond." Severus grumbled.

"I see." Albus chuckled. "Harry, why don't you go and join him?"

"_Im avo hin_." Harry sighed as he stared blankly at the two men.

Severus glared at Harry before turning to his employer with a look of annoyance in his eyes. "What in Merlin's name was that?"

"It appears that Harry has forgotten how to speak English." Albus said forlornly.

"After only seven years?" Severus asked pointedly.

"We have no idea what they did to him, Severus; they could have erased all his memories for all we know." Albus explained as he guided Harry to the door of the back garden and gave him a little nudge outside before shutting the door behind him.

"_Raen daug!_" Harry spat before he sat down in a sulk on the step.

"Harry?" Sirius asked as he made his way over to the elven boy with the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "You don't look at all like I expected." The wizard murmured as he took in the sight before him.

True enough, Harry was not what he would have been had he never been to Toldolennor. His hair had grown down to his mid back which he let fly loose behind him, his ears were elongated slightly at the top and, like his Ada's, curved at the tip. His eyes no longer needed glasses and were bright, vivid green like the pastures of Ireland. His cheek bones were high and pronounced and slightly rosy, like his lips, in comparison to the pale white-rose hue of his skin.

"I knew you weren't dead, I could hear your voice in my dreams. You called me-"

"_Helluin_." Harry supplied. "Sirius."

Sirius nodded before he embraced Harry tightly, placing a firm kiss on the top of his head. He began to rub small circles into the young elf's back as he felt his shirt begin to dampen where Harry's eyes and cheeks were pressed into his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"_Im aniro'na ego bar, aniro'Adar a Ada!_" Harry cried, reaching his arms up and gripping Sirius' shoulders desperately.

"Harry, I don't speak..."

"_Edhelen._" Harry supplied again.

"_Edhelen_? Wait, do you remember how to speak English?" Sirius asked. "If you do, I might be able to help you."

"I remember." Harry admitted. "I can speak, understand, read and write fluently in English."

Sirius kissed Harry's forehead again. "Then why have you only spoken _Edhelen _until now?"

"Because _Ada _said to trust none but the _Helluin _and the _Melo'Amlug_." Harry answered.

"_Ada_?"

"Daddy, Maberin."

"You call him daddy when you're nearly sixteen?" Sirius asked, perplexed.

Harry glared at the wizard and said, "Sixteen is practically a baby in Toldolennor. I haven't even reached my first majority yet."

"Your wizarding majority is when you're seventeen." Sirius ventured. "Does the other coincide with that?"

Harry shook his head. "The _Edhelen_ first majority occurs at the age of twenty one, then I will be considered ready to begin an apprenticeship to learn a trade."

"Like cooking, leatherworking or blacksmithing?"

Harry nodded. "I wish to learn healing, like _Ada_." He said. "My _Adar_, father, Bronadui, is a warrior and an _Aerhin_, a sea-lord. I believe he would be like an admiral?"

Sirius nodded. "Prestigious parents by the sounds of things."

Harry smiled. "I want to go home."

Sirius' smile faded with sadness and pity. "I know, Harry." He drew Harry into an embrace again and laid his head on top of the young elf's. For the longest time he wanted nothing more than to hold Harry in his arms, now that time had come, he seriously doubted whether his wishes were truly for the best and whether it was worth causing Harry all this pain.

* * *

Draco lazily swung his leg over the end of the recliner, carelessly flicking the pages of the defence against the dark arts text over and over, not really reading the words he already knew so well. His defence against the dark arts professor of two years was sat opposite him near the lake on the grounds of Hogwarts, surveying the boy with interest.

"How is your arm?"

"Fine, thank you." Draco answered automatically without looking at the werewolf. "And yours?"

Remus smirked as he regarded the boy. "It has seen better days." Which was not, of course, a complete lie. "Enjoying the book, are you?"

"Don't be absurd." Draco said, looking at the older man for the first time. "I'm horribly bored. The least you could do is tell me the text you'll be assigning for next year."

Remus laughed lightly. "I'm afraid I might regret it if I do. You see, there will be two texts next year. The ministry approved one, which I am forced to use, and one I shall be using on the sly, so to speak."

Draco smirked and sat up. "It is boring here without the presence of little first years to amuse me."

"They're here for your amusement?"

"Of course they are." Draco said, feigning a look of surprise at the professor. "What else would they be here for?"

After a few minutes of silence Draco tossed the book high in the air in frustration, glaring at it when it landed sharply on his foot.

"A vengeful book; how pedestrian." He complained. "I want to visit Severus."

"Why?" Remus asked curiously.

"I just feel like it." Draco shrugged. "Are you coming?"

Remus sighed and stood up. "I daresay I shall be bored should you leave me here on my own."

"Glad my company is so appealing to you." Draco sniffed. "Shall we floo?"

"Unfortunately." Remus groaned, having despised the stench of the floo for as long as he'd been a werewolf.

* * *

As the first drops of cold water dripped down Harry's neck he felt the need to be inside. "_Helluin_," He called softly, "_Ail, Helluin._"

Sirius followed Harry back inside before reaching for the cupboards to make Harry some tea. They settled on the chairs around the kitchen table, quietly listening as two newcomers to the next room were sent on an errand by the black haired man, whom Harry learned was called Severus. They were soon joined by the two remaining wizards who regarded Harry with interest as they entered the kitchen.

Harry stared back unabashedly whilst still nursing his tea.

"Have you learnt anything Sirius?" Albus asked.

"Not as such." Sirius shrugged. "But he is very distressed and wants to go home."

Albus nodded. "My attempts at legillimency have all failed which I believe is partially due to his distress and natural occlumency."

Now those were words Harry was unfamiliar with. He scowled into his tea and thought hard, going back over his English lessons with Alagos, yet his search of his memories bore no fruit.

"Why have you attempted legillimency? You know it is illegal to do so without his permission." Sirius said, feeling anger stir in his stomach.

"I had hoped to learn how I might communicate with him and perhaps discover if he was hiding any ailments that may need treating." Albus said, smiling genially at the dark haired animagus, keen to placate him.

"I advise you do not endeavour to do so again, headmaster, or Black here might take you to court." Severus warned.

Albus' smile only broadened as he sat opposite Harry and held his hand out to shake. "We got off to a bad start, dear boy. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I will be overseeing your education as headmaster of Hogwarts."

Harry stared hard at the old man before turning his attention back to his tea and then to Sirius. "_Im avo aniro'na ped'na en sharku_." He stated

Sirius blinked before humming. "From everything he has said so far I've deduced that '_Im_' means 'I'."

"And how, pray tell, have you come to that conclusion?" Severus asked tartly, rolling his eyes.

"Because the only solid thing he's got right now is himself. He's in an alien place surrounded by strange people having been unceremoniously plucked from his home. Therefore it makes sense that he would speak about himself; what he likes and doesn't like, what he wants and doesn't want. The majority of his sentences have begun with '_Im_'. _Im _blah blah blah, _I_ blah blah blah."

Albus nodded. "That does make sense. I take it then that young Harry isn't fond of me and has no wish to get to know me."

Sirius shrugged. "Well, you did take him from his home to make him fight in a war he has no part of."

Harry's grip tightened around the, no empty, tea cup. 'I knew it!' he thought to himself, 'But why me?'

"He came from this world, Sirius; this is as much his war as anyone else's."

Sirius couldn't stop himself from sneering derisively at the headmaster. "I don't think you should expect him to attend Hogwarts this year."

Albus regarded Sirius slowly. "He must. I can arrange for him to have catch up lessons and language support, but he must attend. Any headway you can make regarding basic spells and English would be much appreciated. Good day gentlemen."

After Albus had left, Severus sat down in his place at the kitchen table and stared Harry right in the eye.

"More tea?" He asked.

"I had a feeling you would not be fooled." Harry said, a rueful smile on his lips. "And yes please."

Severus smirked and waved his wand at the kettle and tea bags. "So why hide this from the headmaster?"

"I don't like him." Harry shrugged.

"And yet you like me." Severus stated sarcastically.

"No, but _Helluin_ does, and I trust him." Harry stated. "Is Hogwarts the school house?"

"Yes," Severus nodded, "And I am a school master, as is your godfather, though he is a cover teacher only."

"Godfather?" Harry asked confusedly, "_Aenos'Adar_? We do not have those at home. What is it?"

"It's essentially a spare parent who takes up the reigns if the original parents meet an untimely end, as yours did." Severus explained. "When your parents died, you should have gone to Sirius, not to your aunt and uncle and nor to the people you have been with for the last seven or eight years."

"Almost eight." Harry said proudly. "My _Odhronath_, my parents and I would be celebrating my _Edinar_, my anniversary on the last day of _Cermie_."

"_Cermie_? July?" Severus asked. He almost laughed at Harry's nod. "You do realise that's your birthday?"

Harry shrugged. "I have never really cared before, I shan't start now."

"Severus! We're back!"

Harry turned quickly, his hair swept over his face, as a blonde boy walked in through the door and stopped in his tracks, staring in shock at the young elvish boy. The blonde was at least two heads taller than Harry with, from what he could see through the strands of his hair, sharp grey eyes and the pointed features he had grown accustomed to seeing amongst the elves.

"What are you?" Draco asked, stepping slowly towards Harry, only to be then bodily picked up and carted towards the sitting room and thus fireplace by the werewolf professor.

When he had gone, he turned to Severus in surprise. "What am _I_? What was he?"

Severus snorted into his tea. "He is a Veela. A wind and fire wielding magical being of the bird-like variety with vicious talons, a possessive streak a mile wide and one hell of a temper."

"I see." Harry said eyes wide. "And will the werewolf be alright?"

"He can handle himself." Severus shrugged impartially.

* * *

Harry grumbled and pressed himself closer to Sirius as they stood beneath the canopy stretching out atop a shop window to keep out of the rain. They were in Diagon Alley (Harry spent a good few moments scoffing at the name) where Harry was to purchase school supplies. He was under a strong glamour courtesy of Albus Dumbledore, and under strict orders to not go running off. Not only was he smothered by the alien magic but also scared out of his wits that he was going to be suddenly ambushed by the cult known as the 'death eaters'.

He gripped Sirius hand as they made a run for it, down the street and into a shop with a sign above the door saying 'Ollivanders, makers of fine wands...' which Harry did not finish reading due to him being brusquely shoved inside the door by Severus. He turned around and scowled at the man and followed it up by stamping on his foot for good measure. He earned a clip around the back of his head for his trouble before subsequently delivering a string of curses in elvish which he knew would have his Adar turning him over his knee.

"You are some years late, Harry Potter."

Harry scowled at the tawny eyed man behind the counter before stepping forward, holding his silence resolutely.

"Cat got your tongue, Harry?" The man smiled obscenely.

'Obnoxious twat.' Harry thought. 'Just give me a wand already.'

"Your parents-"

"Have never used wands." Harry interrupted in clipped tones. "And nor have I. Please stop the pleasantries, I'm in no mood."

"Harry." Sirius said with a tone of warning in his voice. "Be polite please."

Harry fixed Sirius with a stern look that quite clearly conveyed what he thought of such a venture. "I'm here to buy a wand, not to be spellbound by this man's eidetic memory and facial recognition skills."

Ollivander bowed slightly. "Of course. Would you like to try the wand on the counter?"

Harry stepped up to the counter and glanced at the wand before shaking his head. "Not that one."

Ollivander nodded and selected three boxes from the shelves, to which Harry shook his head at. The wizard furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully before reaching up for the brother wand of Tom Riddle's which was, like the others, denied.

"Now that is something I did not expect." He admitted. "Would you like to come this side of the counter?"

No sooner had he finished had Harry leapt over the counter and came to rest at the feet of the large shelves. He closed his eyes and held out his hand, running his fingers up and down, left to right until he finally settled near the very back of the shop. He pulled out the box and opened his eyes. The box was approximately seventeen inches long, made of black oak with Sidhe water runes etched into the border. He walked back to the front of the shop and set the box down on the counter. He opened it and was surprised to find not a wand but a silver blade with more runic etchings down the blade.

"Good heavens." Ollivander whispered. "Runic knives went out of fashion many centuries ago; I had thought I'd cleared them all out of my stores."

"Is it classed as a wand?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Then I'll take it."

Severus sighed loudly. "You will need a wooden wand for show, Harry. Something to flash in front of school peers, teachers and ministry officials. Naturally, the staff will be informed that the runic knife is your true tool and will turn a blind eye to it, but you _will_ need a wooden wand."

"Very well." Harry shrugged. "I'll take that one." He said, nodding to a ten inch beech wand with a dragon heartstring core.

"Of course. That will be twenty two galleons even, Mister Black."

Sirius walked over to the counter, grumbling about inflation. "I do recall my own wand cost me only four."

Ollivander simply smiled in response.

* * *

Maberin sat on Harthad's bed crying softly and stroking the pillow, gently collecting the long strands of black hair and bundling them together. He was soon joined by his mate who embraced him fully and began whispering soothing lamentations in his ear.

"A year, Bronadui." Maberin sobbed.

"Yes, mel'amin, a year."

"And I can't... I can't _reach_ him!"

"Nor I."

"But why?" Maberin cried. "Is he in distress? Are they hurting him? Have they... Is he..."

"No, my heart tells me he will be fine. The distress may simply be caused by the upheaval in his life." Bronadui soothed. "Remember, mel'amin, that he was from there, he must have some allies amongst them and I feel certain he will find them."

* * *

Harry stood in the rain on platform 9 & ¾ in King's Cross station. The noise and the constant hustle and bustle of the people around him had caused him to break down slightly, making him feel glad of the rain that hid his tears. As soon as he was able, he boarded the train and found an empty compartment before sitting down and smoothing down the stiff wizards' robes he wore.

"Found One, Hermione!" A voice bellowed, causing Harry to stand sharply in alarm. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there."

Harry shook his head, still reeling from the surprise. "Not at all, come in." He said.

The tall red headed wizard quirked his eyebrows at Harry's soft voice before he stepped inside and held the door open for a bushy haired witch carrying far too many textbooks than Harry felt was healthy.

"Oh, hello." She said smiling. "I'm Hermione Granger, this big oaf is Ronald Weasley."

Harry smiled. "My name is Harry. I'm new, sort of, I'm sixteen but this will be my first year."

"A transfer? What school were you from?" Hermione asked, sounding delighted to meet him.

"I was home schooled." Harry said. "What year will you both be in?"

"The same as you."

"Oh right."

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, turning their attentions to either their books or to the world rolling by outside the window. It was fate, I suppose, the made Ronald Weasley cast a glance in Harry's direction just when Harry brushed a long lock of hair back behind his ear, revealing his scar. Ron's eyes widened and he gasped as the scar on Harry's forehead and Harry's age and name clicked together.

"Harry Potter!" He rasped in a loud whisper.

"How do you know my last name?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Oh, you're only famous!" Ron laughed.

Harry sighed. "Oh, you mean for Halloween 1981."

"What was it like?"

"Ronald!" Hermione barked. "Use a bit more sense, Ronald Weasley. Honestly, as if he really wants to be reminded of that and especially now!"

"But-"

"No!"

Harry smiled weakly at Hermione in thanks before taking a peek at the title of her book. "Defence against the dark arts for beginners?" He asked, puzzled. "I thought you were going into your fifth year."

"It's a ministry approved text. They've decided they have a right to govern what we learn even though according to Hogwarts: A History, the school was founded independent from the government and should remain so." Hermione explained, scowling at the book. "You should see this rubbish. It's steeped with prejudice against magical creatures, it is completely obsequious to the ministry and its practises and doesn't teach any actual spells of methods of self defence."

Harry frowned slightly. "That will come back to haunt them, I expect, when fresh blood comes to the ministry with worthless qualifications and no knowledge of any use."

"What classes are you taking?" Hermione asked.

"I've been entered under the Gryffindor banner, whatever that means, for defence against the dark arts, potions, herbology, transfiguration, charms, care of magical creatures, history of magic and ancient runes." Harry said.

"You're not being sorted?" Ron asked, perplexed.

Harry shrugged. "That's the business with the hat, isn't it? My godfather wanted me to go through that but the headmaster refused."

"It might be because you're not a first year." Hermione ventured to explain. "We're in Gryffindor so we can show you around the school and help you with things if you get stuck."

"You're taking a lot of classes." Ron said seriously.

"I'm also going to be doing an English Language course and a Healing course on the side." Harry shrugged. "I have seen my timetable, it seems agreeable."

"I didn't know they ran those courses at Hogwarts." Hermione frowned. "I'd like to do a healing course. But why do you need an English course?"

"I've been outside of England for the past eight years; the headmaster thinks I need help polishing it up."

"You seem fine to me."

Harry smirked. "He thinks I need it because I refused to speak a word of English to him when I first arrived and that is not likely to change."

"Why?" The two Gryffindors asked simultaneously.

"Because I was not asked if I wanted to come back, a portkey was slipped into my private mail. I have been disallowed contact with my family and I am apparently not allowed to return home 'for the time being'." Harry spat. "For some reason the headmaster thinks this is all in my best interests and will not listen when people try to say otherwise."

"...Oh." Hermione said weakly.

"So, he's on your shit list then." Ron grinned.

"Yes he is." Harry answered darkly.

"Have you met any other teachers or students?" Hermione asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I have met the potions teacher, the fill-in teacher is my godfather and I have seen the defence teacher with a blonde student." Harry answered. "Though the defence teacher removed the blonde student just as soon as we'd seen each other so I suppose we weren't meant to."

"Why?"

Harry shrugged. "It was the first day of my abduction so I imagine they hadn't decided whether I'd be hostile or not. Perhaps it was for his own safety that he was taken away."

"No offense, but you don't look like you're much of a threat." Ron said, grinning nervously.

Harry laughed lightly, his eyes lighting up for a moment. "No, I don't suppose I do, but that is not surprising. I am short, slim and, dare I say it, effeminate. Not exactly a threatening figure."

"What sort of magical training have you had?" Hermione asked.

"From what my godfather and I have discussed, it seems my magical training has been mostly passive; I am apparently ahead in potions, divination, herbology, healing and the like but my practical magic, such as transfiguration, some charms and such are lacking slightly due to under development." Harry answered, "My godfather and I both believe my biggest problem lies in the practise of magic because I have never used a wand and my magic does not rely on Latin words."

* * *

Some time after the feast found Draco Malfoy in the library after curfew, smuggling several old and rare books from the restricted section into his backpack before rushing out back to his patrol. The first night, so he was told, was usually a quiet night, hence why it was given to new prefects to patrol to get their routes worked out, something Draco was intensely grateful for.

When he reached the Slytherin dorms he settled behind his closed bed curtains with a light spell shining from his floating wand as he searched extensively for the name of the creature with pointed ears, voices as soft and pure as fresh honey and skin that glowed like the pale moon in the sky.

* * *

AN: So, here it is, the third installment of En Edhelen Min. I hope it's up to everyone's standard and that you all enjoyed it enough to leave a review. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far; you guys make my life worth living haha. I'm sure you've picked up on the hints at SSSB, a pairing I'm not going to go into detail with.

Translations as follows:

Im aniro'na ego bar – (loosely) I want to go home

Ai no'le – I aimed for 'who are you?' and got 'whoever be you?' Same difference.

Baw! – No!

Im aniro'Adar – I want father!

Im avo hin – I don't understand

A Ada – And daddy

Thaur Curunir – Abhorrent wizard

Raen daug! – Crooked barbarian!

Ail, Helluin – It's raining, Sirius

Im avo aniro'na ped'na en sharku – I don't wish to speak with the old man


	4. Chapter 4

En Edhelen Min

At breakfast Harry picked at his toast and gazed sombrely into space. He had hunched down over the table, trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible; something which both Ronald and Harry's new friend Neville seemed to have picked up on as they appeared to be using their larger bodies to shield Harry's from the view of the rest of the school. Their first class of the day, potions with the ravenclaws, began in fifteen minutes,

"But why do we have it with the ravens?" Neville pondered.

"I don't know," Hermione answered, "But, if you check your timetable, you'll notice that all the classes we originally had with the slytherins are now timetabled to be taken with someone else."

"Well, there's no point complaining is there? I mean, if they want to give us a break from the snakes, who are we to argue, right Harry?" Ron asked as he shovelled more toast into his mouth.

"Hm?" Harry's head shot up in surprise. "I'm sorry; I didn't hear what you said."

"Don't worry, Harry, it was nothing important." Hermione smiled. "Are you looking forward to potions?"

Harry shrugged noncommittally. "I don't care either way."

"Well, we'd better get going anyway." Hermione said, a bit put off by his answer.

Harry dropped his shredded toast on his plate and wiped the grease from his hands onto a tissue. He pulled his satchel full of books and writing instruments onto his back and followed the so-called 'golden trio' out of the hall and towards the dungeons. He and Neville hung back a bit as Hermione and Ron got into (yet another) argument about something trivial.

"Are they always like that?" Harry asked, not really too interested in the answer.

"Yeah. I just wonder when something will snap and they'll actually start shagging." He laughed nervously.

Harry frowned in confusion, "What does-"

"Everyone be silent!" Severus barked from just outside the classroom doorway. "Get inside and follow the seating plan provided on the blackboard."

Harry watched as the ravenclaws went in first, groaning in disappointment before the scraping of chairs drowned out their voices of discontent. Soon the gryffindors were filing in and Harry found himself sat right beside the door with Neville, the only same-house pairing in the room.

"Looks like we got lucky." Harry commented.

Neville smiled nervously at the small boy and said, "Not really. Snape hates me because I'm terrible at potions; I keep blowing up my cauldrons."

Harry shot an odd look at the now nervous Neville. "I see." He said carefully.

"Your new instructions are on the board, you may begin." Severus spat before sitting down to watch the class with cleverly disguised interest. He smirked as he watched Michael Corner begin to goad Weasley derisively before he turned his attention to Harry and Neville.

Harry ignored the school knives in favour of using the runic knife Sirius had bought him from Ollivanders. He began slicing, dicing and chopping the ingredients as necessary whilst keeping an eye on Neville as he prepared the cauldron.

"Watch you don't burn your hand." Harry warned just before Neville almost set himself on fire.

"Thanks." Neville smiled. "Right what goes in first?"

"Nothing until the water is the right temperature. You see, we're making a potion to be digested which means the ingredients have to be cooked throughout and they won't cook at the right speed if we stick them in a cold cauldron." Harry explained. "Has the professor never told you this?"

Neville shook his head. "It's always been 'instructions are on the board, begin.'"

Harry frowned. "My teachers go over everything with me to ensure I understand why things are done in the way they are and what makes it successful."

"Potter, Longbottom, stop talking." Severus snapped.

Harry levelled a glare at the potions professor before he tested the temperature of the water. "I shan't listen to him if he's going to victimise us."

"He'll start taking points." Neville warned.

"I don't care." Harry answered honestly. "What do house points get us anyway? Nothing."

"There's also detention."

"I don't know what that is but I don't care about that either."

"He'll have you kicked out of school!" Neville hissed.

"Good." Harry said, smiling coldly. "I didn't ask to be here in the first place. You can start putting the groms' meat in now."

"Right." Neville said before following his instructions.

Near the end of the class, Severus began to walk around and survey the potions, or gloop in some cases, concocted by the students. He sneered and spat at some students before he came to Harry and Neville's potion where he was quite surprised at the perfect concentration elixir bubbling in their cauldron.

"It seems we actually have some talent in the classroom. What a pleasant respite it has been without Longbottom wreaking havoc in my dungeons." Severus smiled coldly. "One point to gryffindor house."

Harry rolled his eyes as he finished copying down the recipe into his journal, having almost completely ignored Severus.

"Potter, stay after."

Harry approached the desk when the classroom had emptied, his eyes wandering again as he melancholically stewed over his situation and agonised over returning to Toldolennor. He pulled at his stiff wizarding attire again, badly wanting to change into some light and flexible elvish garb.

"Your skill is beyond this class." Severus stated matter-of-factly. "Therefore I think it would be best if, during the scheduled lessons with the gryffindors, you tutor Neville Longbottom and if we schedule some higher skilled classes after dinner where we can test the extent of your ability and perhaps push you further."

Harry nodded. "Very well, I would like something to show my parents when I return home."

Severus' face softened uncharacteristically. "You have healing from seven until half past nine from Monday to Wednesday, correct? I would like you to attend advanced potions on Thursday and Friday at the same time and on Sunday from midday to five o clock."

Harry nodded in assent.

"Does it clash with your English lessons?"

Harry stared evenly at his potions professor, "Does it really matter? My English is fine."

Severus nodded. "Very well, carry on to your next lesson; I shall inform the headmaster of your permanent absence from his language lessons."

Harry slipped into the werewolf's class a few minutes late and was ushered to a seat with an 'I know why you're late, it's fine Harry.' He sat down next to Ron and watched interestedly as Remus went on to explain what they were going to cover, why they were going to cover it, why they wouldn't be using the ministry approved text for their course but they would be studying it to answer any questions asked by the ministry.

"Before we leave for today I would like you all to attempt to cast the defensive spell 'Protego'."

Harry scowled. He had absolutely no idea what that meant nor how to cast it. He watched as his fellow classmates attempted it with limited success before it was his turn. He took out his wand and set it on the table before drawing his runic blade and holding it forth. This action was met with some trepidation from the students but Remus only smiled and nodded encouragingly to the young elf.

"It is supposed to be a shield?" Harry asked.

"A shield which repels oncoming projectile attacks." Remus expanded.

"I have never cast magic like this before." Harry warned before he raised the knife and channelled his magic from his core to the knife before he almost shouted, "Protego!"

The result was a blast of magic which, instead of sticking to the knife and depending on it as the spells of his classmates had done with their wands, the spell burst out like a bubble and surged forward, just missing Remus as he dove out of the way. The spell impacted with the stone wall and imploded, blowing a hole in the wall and shaking the castle.

"That was not supposed to happen?" Harry asked.

Remus, whilst trying to control his chuckles, said. "Not quite. Where you went wrong there is that you let go of the spell instead of holding it to your knife. Usually when someone casts a shielding spell from their wand it bursts out and recedes back into the wand when the caster loses concentration or energy. Your spell came straight out without stopping and changed from being defensive to offensive. I do believe, Harry, that you just invented an offensive light spell."

Harry shrugged. "I have never cast spells in this manner before. Where I come from, magic is rarely cast individually and shields are almost never used unless they're made of metal."

Remus smiled and brushed the dust off his shoulder. "No one will hold this against you, Harry. I'm really quite impressed, actually. For someone who has never used a casting instrument before you channelled your magic perfectly."

"And that was cool." Ron pointed out.

"And it was cool." Remus repeated. "Well class, that's enough for today, why don't you carry on to your lunch break now and don't worry, the classroom will be repaired by the time of your next lessons. Well done everybody, see you on Friday!"

Harry broke away from the classroom and headed for the nearest exit to the school grounds that he could find. Not feeling particularly hungry, he began a fast walk down to the lake where he sat near the bank and hung his head in his hands, struggling with the magic still coursing around his system.

"You alright?" Neville asked as he came up behind Harry with sandwiches in his hands.

Harry sighed and nodded. "I'm just not hungry."

Neville sat down beside the downhearted boy with the long black hair and began to eat his lunch, pausing between mouthfuls to strike up conversation. "I like it out here, it's a lot calmer than inside the castle."

Harry nodded in agreement and pulled off his shoes and socks before dipping his feet in the cool waters of the lake. He removed his tie and belt and began to unbutton the top buttons of his shirt.

"You're not going for a swim are you?"

Harry smiled softly at Neville. "No, but where I come from the clothing we wear is a lot less restrictive. All these heavy robes and strangulating articles make me very uncomfortable."

"Oh." Neville said. "Why not wear a variant of your own clothes which are somewhat in-keeping with the style of the Hogwarts uniform?"

"Because when I was pulled here the only clothes I had were the ones I was wearing that day which were a rustic red with autumnal coloured linings and tapers." Harry said sadly. "It's not exactly in-keeping, is it? And I don't even know where it's gone, I'm sure my godfather and I packed it but it has been removed from my belongings."

Neville brushed the crumbs from his lap and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. "You really want to go home, don't you?" He asked softly.

Harry nodded and looked up as his other side was flanked by Hermione. She too embraced him from one side, rubbing his back in small circles just like Maberin used to when he was upset.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop," She explained, "I was going to bring you some food. Harry, do you have someone you can talk to about this?"

"Sirius has offered, and I do like him, but really I just want my family." Harry said. "It's not just my clothes that have gone, some of my journals disappeared at first, but they were back this morning. I think it's because they're not written in English."

"Your clothes will turn up." Hermione soothed. "I can ask some of the house elves to keep an eye out if you like."

"House elves?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"Technically 'Brownies' but they were renamed house elves fifty years ago." Neville supplied.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Who knows?" Neville shrugged. "Something to do with the leprechauns apparently. Did Snape give you a hard time just now?"

"No," Harry answered, "He told me he'll give me advanced tuition and that I should use the class time to tutor you."

"That's very unusual for him." Hermione remarked.

"Hermione!" Neville gasped mockingly. "Speaking ill of a teacher!"

"It's not necessarily a bad thing to say, it's just the truth." Hermione defended herself, glowering slightly. "I think it's a wonderful thing to do."

"What lesson do we have next?" Harry asked, keen to change the subject.

* * *

In Toldolennor, the winds were stronger and there was a chill in the air. The snow had fallen freezing the smaller waters and blanketing the ground in a layer of pristine whiteness. Maberin let a tear fall from his eye as he remembered that he had taught Harry to love the snow and they had come to spend every winter enjoying it.

"Mel'amin?"

Maberin turned to Bronadui, who wiped the tear from his face.

"The wait is nearly over." He soothed his mate. "The preparations nearly made."

Maberin nodded. "But everything is so empty without him."

Bronadui nodded pain clear in his eyes. "I miss him too. How odd that someone in our life for such a short period of time has made so much of an impact."

"Can't we bring the departure forward? Can't we go sooner?" Maberin pleaded.

"I will see the council again after the cold season, but do not raise your hopes Maberin; I highly doubt they will say yes." Bronadui warned. "My mind magics are not as they were, I cannot reach him telepathically."

"He is still in distress, though I feel now that his mind suffers less from shock, more from a depression."

"Keep trying, Mel'amin."

* * *

"Excited for Christmas, Harry?" Ron asked on the twentieth of December.

Their classes had ended the day before excluding Harry's private healing classes with Pomfrey and potions with Severus. They had stayed in bed until almost noon just for the simple fact that they could, and they were joined by Hermione who had gotten sick of waiting for them in the common room. She was currently under the covers with Neville and the two kept collapsing into fits of giggles that would make Ron's ears turn red.

"I don't really understand the concept of Christmas." Harry admitted. "During the cold seasons where I am from, it simply became a holiday for most whose trade was impeded by the weather, but for my parents it always meant extra work. I get excited about the snow, but only if my parents are around to enjoy it with me."

"Don't you trade gifts?" Ron asked.

"No." Harry said, "Although I have a friend whose birthday will come around soon and I would usually make him a gift but, as I won't be able to give him anything, I just don't see the point. What sort of things do you do on Christmas?"

"Dress up, give gifts, eat ourselves sick." Ron shrugged. "Anything you like."

"Christmas is the celebration derived from Christian beliefs about the son of god's birth." Hermione explained. "Didn't you celebrate Christmas before you left your aunt and uncle's house?"

Harry had eventually opened up to the three gryffindors and explained why he had been out of touch, though without letting them know about his elven heritage and the true nature of Toldolennor. So, to compensate, he had gone into great detail about his life with his aunt and uncle, including covering their mistreatment of him.

"My cousin was given presents, his aunt visited and I had to cook different food." Harry shrugged. "It was always just another day to me, though."

"So this is essentially your first Christmas?" Neville checked.

Harry nodded, still unsure of himself. "I don't think I am looking forward to Christmas."

"You said you usually make your friend a gift for his birthday? Well, why don't you make Sirius a gift for Christmas?"

"I could do."

* * *

The Christmas holidays passed uneventfully, but the new year began with the tumultuous introduction of Dolores Umbridge at the head table, a new ministry appointed staff member known by title as 'The High Inquisitor'.

"But if there is a high inquisitor, should there not be a low one to match it?" Ron asked between mouthfuls of sausage rolls.

"It looks to me to be less about logic, more about status. She is the only staff member with 'high' in her name, so it makes her seem more authoritative." Harry said. "But even so, I would still beeline for the headmaster or potions master Snape, simply because they have 'master' in their names."

"And the title of 'master' is earned, not appointed." Hermione said, scowling.

"Have you heard she's starting some weird petition against Hagrid and Remus?" Seamus Finnegan asked.

"Because Hagrid is a half giant and Remus is a werewolf?" Harry asked, venom lacing his voice. "How pathetic." He threw his most potent glare in her direction before announcing. "I'm sorry; I've really lost my appetite. I don't think I shall eat in here from now on if she is the company we must endure."

With that, he stood from the table and stormed out of the hall, heading for the dungeons where he knew Sirius was eating his lunch. Sirius too had been disinclined to eat in the great hall, holding a personal vendetta against Dolores Umbridge over her treatment of two of his good friends.

"Hello, godfather." Harry announced as he entered Severus' private rooms. "I'm here to eat with you."

"Good to have your company." Sirius grinned. "I hope you'll help me boycott the great hall."

"I think it's a good idea. We ought to eat in a space which rivals the hall where the anti-Umbridge staff and student populace may eat to escape her putrid existence." Harry said, boiling with anger. "You know, it's because of people like her the elves were forced to leave Earth. If my _Adar_ met her he'd probably cut off her head."

"I'd like to see that." Sirius smirked. "Some soup?"

"Please."

"How are you getting on with your classes?" Sirius asked.

"Healing and potions are going very well. I was pleasantly surprised to find I could do ancient runes well too." Harry smiled. "Remus tells me I'm excellent at offensive spells and at spell crafting, though it's usually by accident. But I'm terrible at holding onto spells. I'm bloody awful at transfiguration though I am starting to understand charms much better now."

"And care of magical creatures?"

"I'm a magical being, godfather, of course I'm doing well with that."

"So why is it that you're improving in charms but not in transfiguration?"

Harry sighed. "I think it's because I can make the charms elemental, and elemental magic is an area I thrive in. But transfiguration is so unnatural; I almost don't want to learn it. I want to drop out, but McGonagall says that as it's a core subject and my house subject, I can't."

"That's hardly fair," Sirius frowned, "You were never correctly sorted in the first place."

"I may just stop going altogether." Harry said. "I mean, what are they going to do? Take house points? I don't care. Give me detention? I shan't turn up. Expel me? Perfect."

"I'll talk to McGonagall for you and I can give you a bit of help if you like." Sirius suggested.

"If you don't mind." Harry said timidly, his earlier fire all but burnt out. "It's not the theory I struggle on, I'm top of the class when it comes to essays and such, it's just the practical element."

"Piece of toast." Sirius smiled. "Just leave it to me. Oh! And, about your query after your robes. I spoke to Severus and left it with him and he turned over a gold nugget or, rather, he located your clothes, gave Albus a lashing and has the clothes right here."

Harry's eyes filled momentarily. "Did the headmaster say why he had taken them?"

"He said he took them to avoid awkward questions being asked of you and to help combat homesickness. Something which, well, shoot me, but I'm inclined to believe it." Sirius said.

"May I wear them now?" Harry asked.

"What about your classes?"

"All that remains is transfiguration and potions, I don't care much for either considering I wish to drop the former and I'm well ahead on the latter. Neville can survive without me for one lesson." Harry said hurriedly. "Sirius, please, I need to get out of these clothes."

Harry followed Sirius into the bedroom and tried not to pay too much attention to the rumpled bed covers and the selection of clothing on the floor. And there, hanging over the door to the wardrobe was his beloved robe his Adar gave him. It was just as he remembered it, in pristine condition. A lump built in his throat as he was yet again reminded of home and, uncaring and brazen about his body, he quickly stripped off and gathered his robes to him, breathing in the just-lingering scent of his home before he carefully dressed himself.

"You really have missed it." Sirius smiled as he brushed some imaginary lint off Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded as he turned to look at himself in the mirror. "It's bigger than before." He said, "I've lost weight."

"You don't eat right." Sirius said sternly. "And you were of a small frame any way."

"Any muscles I had before I came here have also gone." Harry remarked. "I don't get enough exercise."

"We can start exercising together if you want." He said. "Some jogging and maybe we can goad Severus into teaching you some hand to hand combat."

Harry smiled softly. "I'd like that."

"Just leave everything to me." Sirius whispered softly as he embraced Harry from behind and kissed the top of his head.

Sometime later, half way through the potions class Harry was skiving, a student from the class came to Severus' private quarters and disturbed Sirius' work and Harry's sofa-sleep.

"Sorry to wake you, Potter, but Umbridge is demanding to know why you aren't in class."

"Now?" Harry asked, not a small bit annoyed, "When it's half over?"

The ravenclaw shrugged. "Are you coming?"

Harry nodded. "Just let me wash my face."

"Mind your tongue, Harry." Sirius warned from his desk. "That woman can cause some serious trouble."

"And what can she do to me?" Harry asked tartly. "She knows nothing about me."

When Harry walked into the classroom he was met with many stares and some whispered comments which his sharpened hearing picked up with no trouble. Holding his head high, he strode over to the desk where Severus was sat, with a sick-note from Sirius complaining of erratic emotions, headaches, dizzy spells and disordered sleep patterns; something which Severus was well aware of.

"Very well, Potter." Severus said. "Though perhaps some medication is in order."

"Hem-hem." Umbridge coughed, drawing a cold glare from Harry. "Perhaps I should see the note professor?"

Severus curled his lip in distaste and set it down on his desk. "If you're so inclined." He turned his attention back to Harry, "Now-"

"Hem-hem." The pink-clad woman coughed again. "I have not seen such clothing laid out in the school uniform rules, Mister Potter, care to explain?"

"No." He snapped. "But whilst we're on the subject of clothing, at no point during the expected staff attire does it mention voluminous pink, pencil skirts and high heels. Yet apparently you've seen fit to wear them."

"Well, I'm hardly ordinary staff. What is that you're wearing, by the way?"

"Clothing." Harry snapped again, feeling his agitation rise each time she spoke.

"And where was it from?"

"That is _really_ none of your business. I don't query you on your choice of clothing venues."

"Again Harry, if I may call you Harry-"

"No you may not." Harry growled.

"Ten points from gryffindor."

Harry laughed coldly. "Oh, bollocks if you think I care." He snarled. "Take the lot away if you really want to."

"Mister Potter," Severus snarled, "I do believe the medication I suggested is needed now. Longbottom, your vial, if you please."

Neville nervously passed over a vial of his potion, stammering about how he didn't think it was good enough. His protests fell on deaf ears however as Severus snatched the vial and thrust it into Harry's hand.

"Drink it for gods' sakes Harry." Severus hissed quietly.

Harry fixed the room with an arrogant stare before taking a long swig of the pale liquid from the vial and promptly falling into Severus' arms as his knees gave way beneath him. The last he heard from the room was 'too much camomile, Mister Longbottom.'

Harry felt the world go cloudy and light. He felt he was floating and that a great weight and oppression was slowly lifting, first from his mind and then his body. He focused slightly when he felt a familiar and comforting presence enter his mind. He latched onto it, embracing it deep within his subconscious and in his mind he called out the word "_Ada!_"

But, in his delirious and uninhibited state, he could not distinguish between what he said inside his mind and what leaked out through his mouth to the shocked-into-silence inhabitants of the potions classroom

"What's an _Ada?_" Someone asked.

"_Turo'le lhaw nin_?" Harry called. "_Im garo'emel dimb'o ar'le_."

"_Huin abo'na dabo nin na tulo'bar_." He cried, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"Clearly we are hearing half a conversation we are not entitled to." Severus said. "Class dismissed."

* * *

"Tithenlas!" Maberin cried unexpectedly, disturbing the congregation of dominants in his sitting room. He ran outside, covering his ears trying to block out all noise as the voice of his lost child filled his mind.

"Mel'amin?" Bronadui ran out after him, embracing his lover from behind, glee in his eyes as he listened to the conversation.

'I know, little leaf,' Bronadui heard Maberin 'say' to Harthad. 'Your Adar and I have felt your pain.'

'Do not worry, child,' Bronadui said, joining in the mental conversation, 'We are very anxious to come and get you. We will join you on Earth as soon as we are able.'

'When?' Harry's voice shrieked loudly.

'Soon, little leaf, soon, I promise.' Bronadui soothed him.

'Are you eating enough? Have they hurt you? Is there anyone there you trust?' Maberin asked frantically.

'My clothes are too big,' Harry complained, his voice slurring from the narcotic effects of the calming draught. 'I just want to come home.'

'Have they hurt you, Harthad?' Bronadui reiterated.

'No,' Harry moaned, 'I found _Sirius_, he looks after me.'

"_Sirius_?" Bronadui asked.

"The name means 'Helluin', mel'amin." Maberin explained. 'What have they drugged you with, Harry?'

'Calming draught.' Harry answered. 'And Severus is talking about an antidote, don't want it.'

"Severus?" Maberin asked out loud. 'You must take it, you are vulnerable like this.'

'Drink the antidote and contact us when you are at peace within your own mind.'

'NO! _NO_! Don't leave me!' Harry cried, 'No, Severus, don't wannitdon't_wannitdon'twannit!_'

As suddenly as Harry's presence had filled Maberin's mind, it was gone again and he could feel the cold emptiness he had endured since Harry's abduction settle in his heart again where the sudden elation had taken its place.

"He's alive." Bronadui stated, hope in his voice and tears in his eyes. "He's alive."

"They're drugging him, he's not being fed correctly and he suffers constant depression." Maberin said solemnly. "This, if nothing else, should speed the departure date. Go to them again Bronadui, please, go to them and tell them what we've learnt."

"They will not listen, mel'amin."

"Go anyway. I want them to feel cold inside."

Bronadui kissed Maberin's neck softly. "And so do I."

* * *

Harry lay crying on Severus' sofa, surrounded by the worried faces of the aforementioned potions master and professors Black, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Dolores Umbridge was also there, taking mental notes on Harry's strange attire and the language he had used. No spell she had surreptitiously cast had decoded the language for her own ears and nowhere in all her time had she come across such clothing as what the young boy was wearing.

But there was worse yet to come. Emboldened (if heartbroken) by the short conversation with his parents, Harry began to actively fight the glamour cast on him which hid his elven features.

"This is grave indeed." Albus remarked. "Dolores, would you be so kind as to fetch Madame Pomfrey from the hospital wing?"

"I am not your staff, Albus." She said primly.

"If you refuse to make yourself useful, then remove yourself from my quarters." Severus snapped.

"How dare-"

"Everyone in this room has some right to be here except for you, Dolores. Get out!" Sirius barked.

"Now, see here-"

Harry sat up straight and glared at her, his emerald eyes glinting fiercely as he sharply yelled, "_Et!_" Combining his elvish heritage with wizarding technique, he created an offensive charm which blasted the pink-clad witch from the room though caused no actual damage.

"Nice one Harry." Sirius said before drawing Harry into an embrace. "What happened?"

"I spoke with _Ada_." Harry said between his sobs. "I want to go home!"

"My dear boy," Albus spoke softly, removing the remains of the glamour and smoothing Harry's hair back. "I knew you were hurting, but please know I never meant to cause you this pain."

Harry completely ignored him in favour of bawling into Sirius chest and burying himself in the animagus' embrace. With the glamour gone, it was easy to see how Harry's skin had taken on a grey sheen, causing him to look like the risen dead.

"Harry." Severus said, trying to get Harry's attention. "Harthad!"

Harry looked up at the man, still hiccupping softly.

"What is the matter with your skin?"

Harry swallowed down another sob and peered at his skin in some confusion. After a few moments recognition struck in his eyes and his myriad of emotions were completely engulfed by shock.

"I'm dying." He said softly. "Few things can kill the elves. We can drown, be crushed, be burnt to death and be hacked to pieces. We are immune to everything but the common cold. But in turn we are heavily affected by our emotions. I believe I am suffering from Grief. I am literally dying of a broken heart."

Fresh tears welled in his and Sirius' eyes and the two clasped each other tightly and cried together as the other three inhabitants of the room withdrew into a corner of the room.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Minerva asked, she too feeling the onslaught of tears.

"I cannot send him home." Albus admitted. "I cannot locate the Sidhe, I have not been able to since I sent Harry the portkey."

"There is only one thing I can think of. On the day of Harry's disappearance, Draco Malfoy was near stone henge and he saw the sudden rain and, amidst the stones, a glowing figure who vanished as quickly as he'd arrived." Severus admitted. "I had my suspicions then. They were further stimulated when Draco saw Harry for a moment at my home. He had later asked both Remus and I who the glowing boy was in my kitchen. This is why I asked you to help me keep Harry away from Draco. Now I believe that the only thing that will save Harry is, in fact, Draco."

"I don't understand." Albus admitted.

"Draco is a Veela!" Severus hissed. "And Harry Potter is his mate!"

* * *

AN: Thank you all for reading, please don't forget to review. Someone noticed that I typo'd in the last chapter, stating that Harry was going on sixteen, not fifteen. Whoops. Lol. Thanks for pointing that out. Translations:

Turo'le lhaw nin? – (loosely) Can you hear me?

Im garo'emel dimb'o ar'le – I have feelings of sadness without you

Huin abo'na dabo nin na tulo'bar – They refuse to allow me to come home

Et – Out

AN: I was asked if I could place the translations immediately after the elvish in the story. I'm afraid the answer is no. I have it as it is for narrative purposes (it creates restricted narration) and because I feel slotting in translations and author notes mid-prose detracts from the story. Some of you will have noticed I did do it at first and that's because I only recently discovered the benefits of doing things differently.


	5. Chapter 5

En Edhelen Min

Draco sat scowling at the slytherin table, pushing the food around his plate until it was little more than mushy gravy. He had been ordered by Severus to stay away from Severus' private quarters for a while for 'personal reasons'. During his sulk he began to get more and more worked up about what could be so private that he didn't already know about it until, finally, he resolved to barge into the very place he was banned from and find out for himself.

It didn't help, of course, that he was feeling sore about exhausting all known resources and coming up with no information about glowing creatures with long hair and funny robes. It also didn't help that he was hearing all sorts of rumours about Potter, a celebrity in the school whose acquaintance he still hadn't made. The rumours included that he had been assassinated by Snape, poisoned by Longbottom, cursed by Umbridge and that he had committed suicide right in the middle of the potions class by way of narcotic potions and ancient rituals in babbling languages.

Draco felt so socially inadequate that he forgot he was a slytherin for a moment and made his way to the dungeons to seek out his godfather. He strode down the dungeon hallways and boldly announced the entry password and strode straight into the sitting room where Severus was sat with professor Black and the glowing boy he had seen in the summer, though this time the glow was decidedly less pronounced and the boy looked very much worse for wear.

"Two hours and forty-five minutes." Severus announced, smirking. "Almost exactly as I predicted."

Draco scowled at his godfather and turned his attention back to the glowing boy. "You didn't answer my question before; what are you?"

"I am an elf." Harry answered. "And you are a veela."

Draco nodded. "Why haven't I seen more of you if you glow?"

Harry chuckled slightly. "Elves don't glow, and you haven't seen more of us because we live on the deep hidden isle."

"You're glowing." Draco pointed out.

"Is there no other reason he may glow, Draco?" Severus asked quietly.

"Only if his magic compliments mine so perfectly." Draco said. "Only if he were..."

"Your mate?" Sirius supplied cheerfully.

"I don't understand why that would make me seem like I was glowing." Harry pouted.

"The veela can 'read' magic. They make the best curse breakers, the best ward breakers and the best healers on Earth because they can see the lines of magic. Usually it is an ability they are able to turn off and on, but when their ambient magic creates a perfect reaction with another's ambient magic, they cannot ignore it." Severus answered. "Your uncle should have had you better prepared for this moment."

"You know how rare this is." Draco defended his uncle. "His own spouse is not his mate; I don't think he expected me to find mine."

"But what is meant by my magic complimenting his perfectly?" Harry asked.

"That is impossible to explain," Draco said. "It is a cultural thing; you either know it or you don't, you can't learn what it means. The best way to describe it is that we complete one another and our magics become perfect when they meld together. It isn't actually an active thing; it doesn't affect our spells, doesn't affect the strength of our children and doesn't affect the strength of our magical core. Moreover, it simply completes us and when we bond you will understand because you will feel complete."

"_When we bond_?" Harry repeated. "Getting ahead of yourself a bit there, aren't you?"

"I will court you if you wish." Draco said dismissively, "But understand this; we will bond, I am not giving up my mate for anything or anyone."

"There is already someone in pursuit of my hand." Harry warned. "He will not be put off lightly."

"I will deal with him." Draco said determinedly.

Sirius turned to Harry and drew his attention before quietly whispering, "You need this bond as soon as possible, finding a true soul mate is rare in all walks of life and, considering the fragility of your soul at the moment, you're in no position to turn down stability."

"I don't know him, Sirius." Harry whispered. "My Grief is not born from spiritual unbalance; it is born from a true feeling of unhappiness, something which he will have to counter before I consider the possibility of bonding with him."

"Ha-"

"You can't just use this as a quick-fix." Harry hissed. "What stability you predict this bond will provide will not last forever and I don't want to become dependent on the veela's strength of spirit to survive lest I drag him down with me! You just can't do that to us!"

"Hold on a minute." Draco called. "Precisely what is going on?"

"What happened to the tunnel-vision?" Severus asked, receiving a glare in return.

"I'm dying." Harry said simply. "I'm dying and they want to attach me to you to give me some buoy and keep me alive until a miracle happens. Well, I'm sorry, but that's not reason enough to make me suffer and to, quite possibly, kill you as well."

"Dying of what?" Draco asked, paling in horror.

"My people call it _beleth_, it means 'fading'. It is a death caused by heartbreak." Harry said, his eyes losing all their fire as they lowered and brimmed with sorrow.

"What caused it?"

Harry sighed and began to recount everything he could from the moment he arrived in Toldolennor to the moment they were in at the sitting room in Severus living quarters. As Harry retold the tale, Draco's heart filled for the plight of his mate and he soon found himself sitting right next to Harry so that he was close enough to hold the young elf, close enough to soothe the young elf and close enough, even, to kiss him.

"What fools." Draco crooned. "What were they thinking? Separating my beloved little elfling from his parents and forcing him into this world? But it's all right, I'll support you and I swear I will help you find your way home."

"You do realise," Severus pointed out, "That if he hadn't have been brought here, you would have lived your life without ever knowing him."

Draco faced his godfather down, fiercely declaring, "I would rather have spent my entire life time finding only partial happiness and never truly feeling complete than having my beloved put through pain for even a moment."

"A noble statement, young dragon." Sirius said, grinning.

'Dragon?' Harry thought, dazed slightly by his overpowering emotions. Harry leaned in closer to Draco, the comforting embrace and the warmth making him tired after his stressful day. All thoughts stopped as he lay his head on Draco's chest and closed his eyes to sleep.

Draco smiled softly down at the sleeping elf half in his lap. He brushed the hair from the boy's face, his eyes widening as he saw the infamous lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead. He traced his finger down it in wonderment and disbelief whilst thinking 'How the hell did I not notice this boy? How has he eluded me all year?'

"You know who he is." Sirius said seriously. "You know Lucius would kill him as soon as look at him and you will be as much a target as he is just for associating with him."

Draco nodded. "I thought it odd when he told me he'd been brought in to fight in the war, I wondered why they would bother because, not meaning to doubt him, he is small and fragile both inside and out. But now I see; he is a symbol of hope and his name will do more damage against the dark lord than the fighting skills he possesses."

'Very astute.' Sirius thought.

"Whilst Harry, or Harthad as he prefers, has stayed here, he has allowed me to examine him in case he catches any diseases, brings any diseases and if, in the worst case scenario, he is discovered as an elf and people want to subject him to tests, I can just give them my report." Severus said, "Your father is now a bigger threat than ever. He will want to use Harry if he discovers what Harry is."

"Why?"

"Harry has the gift of foresight, he is an exponentially powerful elemental and he is able to bear children. Harry claims this is all part of him being an elf and a submissive, but this makes him a very useful tool to the dark lord and, as I am sure you agree, we cannot let this happen." Severus stressed.

Draco nodded vehemently. "I will court him quietly, I will win him over without exposing him and I will dispose of Lucius on the way."

"There is another who is as much of a threat to him, if not more of a threat to him, than Lucius." Sirius warned. "Dolores Umbridge must die."

"Size her up for her coffin, then." Draco suggested, his eyes darkening and hair blowing slightly in an accidentally conjured breeze. "She will be dead by the end of the school year."

"There is also the matter of Harry's other suitor. Whilst you can court Harry at the same time as another suitor, only one of you can mate with him. You must eliminate the other." Severus said.

"The other suitor will undoubtedly be an elf, so I think you'll have to wait for the elves to come."

"You think they will come?" Draco asked.

"I am certain. Parents who truly love their children will sacrifice everything to save them and, right now, Harry needs saving. They will come." Sirius stated.

"So really I can only take the courting as far as the first stage." Draco pondered out loud. "Because the second stage could compromise his honour as far as this other is concerned."

He turned his attentions back to the slumbering elf and planted a kiss on his forehead before covering the tell-tale Potter scar with his hair. He gently rearranged Harry so that he could hold him closer and then continued to pet and stroke his hair lovingly before he too fell into sleep, resting his head gently on top of Harry's, his arms wrapped around the elf's middle protectively and possessively.

* * *

"Maberin!" Bronadui called as he entered their home, smiling as he saw his mate come running around the corner to meet him. "Don't run, my love."

Maberin scowled but kissed his cheek apologetically. "Any news?" He asked in a breath.

Bronadui smiled broadly. "We leave on the third day of Sulime."

Maberin launched himself into Bronadui's strong arms, locking his lips in a passionate kiss and wrapping his arms around Bronadui's neck. He felt Bronadui's arms slide under his body, holding him up and allowing him to wrap his legs around the older elf as Bronadui deepened the kiss and held him close. All passion had ceased on the night Harry had been abducted but, finally, as hope returned to them, things could start to go back to normal.

"They finally listened?"

"Yes," Bronadui breathed passionately against his lovers' neck, "When I told them everything they agreed it was time to take action. Everything will be ready on their end by Sulime."

Bronadui carried Maberin into their bedroom, his lips attached to Maberin's neck; kissing, licking and biting as Maberin moaned and tightened his legs around Bronadui's waist, pressing his growing need into the older elf's stomach. Bronadui fell backwards onto their bed, his knees hanging over the end, and thrust up to meet Maberin's hips. His wandering hands reached under Maberin's robes and removed his underwear before wrapping around his erection and squeezing tight.

Maberin almost shrieked at the sensation before he stilled. Having spent the last few hundred years being Bronadui's bed partner, he had learnt what every move meant and what was expected of him. He whimpered with need as Bronadui began to prepare him, striking against his prostrate to purposefully send him into a frenzy.

Bronadui smirked, he loved how the submissive of their race had heightened sensitivity to physical pleasure and he exploited it on Maberin heavily. He was the first to have Maberin and had spent each time they made love since Maberin's second majority moulding him to be the perfect lover. He had to admit, he had never thought anyone could complete him so thoroughly both inside the bedroom and outside.

When the lovers had sated themselves some hours later, they lay unshod above their bed covers, awarding one another lazy strokes and languid kisses as they basked in post-coital bliss. A disturbance at their door disrupted the peaceful appreciation of one another and celebration of their rekindled hope however, and they were soon throwing on their clothes to greet their visitors.

Bronadui noted, with some amusement in his eyes, that as Maberin exited the bedroom, his underwear still lay on the floor. He quickly chased his striding lover to the entrance hall and met Thalion, his father and the school master Alagos and Bronadui's most trusted friends and comrades in arms, Meglivorn and Feredir.

"Good afternoon."

Maberin turned in mock surprise at the entrance of his lover and made is way over. "I was just asking our guests if they would like to stay for supper."

Bronadui wrapped an arm around Maberin's waist, drawing him close to allow the submissive elf to bask in his scent and drown out the scent of the other dominants. "An excellent idea, mel'amin. Perhaps you could serve up those dishes of Harry's?"

"Which ones? He taught me so many!" Maberin laughed.

"Toad in the hole." Bronadui smirked, glee growing in his eyes, "Followed by knickerbocker glory?"

Maberin blushed and lowered his eyes to the floor. "As you desire." He said quietly, beneath the hearing of the other dominants.

"Can I interest any of you in some white wine from my private stores?" Maberin asked, surreptitiously smirking at his mate.

Bronadui quirked his eyebrows at Maberin and shooed him out of the door, his eyes lingering on the small of Maberin's back where the tips of his long loose hair sashayed side to side, flashing in the light.

"Bronadui." Alagos said sternly, scowling slightly, standing beside a maniacally grinning Thalion. "Perhaps you could be more discreet?"

Bronadui chuckled and dipped his head, "As you desire." He quipped, earning a giggle from Thalion.

"Quiet, son." Alagos reprimanded him sternly.

Thalion only giggled louder. "At least I know I'll fit in here."

Bronadui laughed out loud. "And you are most welcome, Thalion." He said, clapping the young elf on the shoulder. "Considering everything he has been through and is still going through, I think it prudent for you to begin courting Harry on Earth. Give him time at first, but I think it would lighten his heart if he were to hold sweet memories of that place."

"Of course, I would be delighted to do so." Thalion smiled.

"Boys!" Maberin called, "The wine is getting warm."

"Oh, we can't have that." Bronadui said softly, grinning.

"Excuse me for being rude, but why so chipper?" Meglivorn asked as the dominants joined the healer as he handed out glasses of white wine, though Maberin served grapefruit juice for himself and Thalion.

"Have you heard from Harthad again?" Feredir asked.

"No," Bronadui grinned. "But the council have announced that we will embark upon his rescue on the third day of Sulime."

"That's wonderful news!" Alagos cheered, taking a long drink from his glass in celebration. "Have you decided whom you will take with you and what you will take?"

"How will you deal with his captors?" Meglivorn asked gruffly.

"Let us not think of violence just now." Maberin chided. "I hope everyone present will attend when we go to seek Harry. I think it best if we let him decide what to do from there."

"We shall see mel'amin." Bronadui said, draining the last drops from his wine glass and drawing his mate close. "For now, we must talk; we have only forty days until we go. We must make sure everything is ready. Maberin, you will need to ensure you have cures for all basic ailments and general supplements, you will also need to select three people as researchers to come with you who have skill in beast and herb lore."

"Everything is stocked and I have already chosen." Maberin said. "I am more than prepared."

"Feredir, I will rely on you to track Harthad once we reach Earth, we do not know how far away from the portal they might have taken him. Meglivorn, I would like you to choose a handful of warriors to serve as an escort and I would also like to you personally oversee any preparations for armaments you feel we require. Alagos, I would like you to choose your own researchers and oversee all research projects whilst we are there and finally, Thalion, prepare any gifts and such you feel may be useful for wooing my Tithenlas."

"My presence will not be enough?" Thalion asked cheekily.

"I wonder if your courtship will be enough." Said Maberin, more to himself than anyone present, though it caught their attention nonetheless.

"Pardon?"

Maberin looked up in surprise at Bronadui. "Did I say that out loud?" He asked.

"Yes and an explanation ought to follow." Bronadui commanded.

"Harry mentioned something about a _love Dragon_, a Melo'Amlug. If he has found it, you will have a fight on your hands, Thalion." Maberin warned.

"I won't lose him." Thalion promised. "I'll bring him home."

* * *

Harry sat frowning in confusion on the 14th of February at breakfast in Severus' quarters where he had been inundated with letters and gifts from people he had never met. Apparently, word of Harry Potter being at Hogwarts had spread to the wizarding community, and the result was currently being turned into a pile of ash by one very ticked off Draco Malfoy.

"I don't understand." He said finally. "Why have I been sent these things?"

"What things?" Draco asked, smiling brightly. "I see no things."

Harry shot Draco an amused look before turning back to his breakfast. He was promptly pulled away again when another gift found its way into his line of vision.

"Open it."

Harry obeyed, reaching for the small bow and removing the delicate wrapping paper. He set the paper aside and gently prised the bow open before smiling at the contents. Inside was a charm bracelet crafted from silver with three charms already present on the band; the first signalled a charm for protection, made completely from silver. The second charm signalled luck, it too was crafted from silver though it was encrusted with emeralds and diamonds. The third charm symbolised happiness, it was not made of silver, it was a small mother of pearl stone shaped like a miniature version of what it once was.

"It's beautiful." Harry said as Draco secured the bracelet around his wrist, the delicate clasp closing firmly. "But why did you buy it?"

Draco planted a kiss on the side of Harry's head. "Two reasons," He said. "The first reason is because I wish to court you and I consider providing protection, luck and happiness very appropriate. The second reason is that it is Valentine's day, which gives me the perfect excuse to spoil you rotten until the clock strikes midnight."

Harry giggled. "And what plans have you made for us?"

Draco stroked Harry's hair. "Whatever you want to do, wherever you want to go, whenever you want to go... I will provide for you, I will accompany you and I will share this happiness with you."

"I'd like to go boating." Harry confessed. "Perhaps we can go boating on the lake?"

"Harry, if you wished, I would take you boating on the farthest oceans." Draco declared. "But if it is the lake that calls you, it is the lake we will go boating on."

Harry nodded. "I would like to go there. But, someone said there's a giant squid, a kraken, whe-"

Draco chuckled and embraced Harry. "Fear not, it's a gentle old thing and should it even dare to hurt us I will destroy it to protect you."

Harry smiled. "Promise?"

"Promise."

They made their way down to the viaduct and Draco watched as Harry selected the best boat and the best oars before he helped him get them set in the water. He didn't admit it, but he was learning a lot from Harry and he was enjoying himself immensely. He and Harry rowed out onto the lake, going as far as the little island when Harry suddenly looked down in surprise.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

"There are _limb'waith_!" He said excitedly. "My _Adar_ told me stories about his time on Earth and they included the _limb'waith_. They, like the centaurs, were something of a breeding experiment for the elves when they were last here and when the elves took Toldolennor away, they left the centaurs and the_ limb'waith_ behind because they had grown to such numbers. And look! There's a colony of them right down there!" He laughed.

Draco held Harry's hand and shared his excitement. "We call them merpeople." He said "They are the keepers of the waters, the keepers of the deep places in the world. My mother used to tell me tales about them when I was a child, though they weren't very pleasant ones; they were designed to keep me from getting myself drowned, I think."

Harry laughed out loud. "It seems to have worked."

"Yes it has." Draco chuckled before turning to Harry seriously. "Do you know this small island in the middle of the lake has never actually belonged to the school?"

Harry turned and stared at Draco. "Why not?"

"Because when the grounds were first purchased and the school was first built, there was a fog so dense it obscured the island from view. The fog over the waters didn't actually lift until some twenty years ago and the headmaster never actually explored the island, never made a big deal about it, so no one questioned it. But it's true, this land was ministry owned."

"_Was_ ministry owned?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled and produced from inside his robes a deed declaring the island as Potter Property. "It's yours now."

Harry looked up in surprise at Draco.

"If ever you need to get away for a while; if you need some space to think, to breathe and to be alone, just take a boat from the viaduct and come to your island."

"My island?" Harry whispered.

"Your island." Draco repeated before kissing Harry's cheek. "No one has the right to disturb you here. Do you want to go ashore and explore it?"

Harry nodded and began rowing to what looked like a small docking area. They tied the boat up together before wandering ashore between the oak trees and the brush. Harry soon spotted a small chalet-like cottage, circular in shape with high arched windows and a thatched roof. He started towards it at speed, pressing his hand against the door as he reached it and leaning against it for support.

"This must have cost so much."

"Money is immaterial when it comes to you." Draco whispered, embracing Harry from behind. "I will give you everything, regardless of the cost."

Draco produced a large iron key from his pocket and pressed it into Harry's hand, stepping back slightly to watch him open the door. The decor within was somewhat plain but very tasteful; the colours and layout designed to provoke calm and contented feelings. It was very spacious and the large windows allowed for the inside to be flooded with light.

"Draco, this is just like..."

"I tried to create something similar to your home in Toldolennor from what you told me. I wanted it to give you comfort and to feel like your home away from home." Draco explained. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Harry said, swallowing thickly around a lump in his throat. He wandered around the house into the well stocked kitchen and through the bedroom with a large (and quite suggestive) double bed as the centrepiece of the room. "What more surprises do you have for me today?"

"Open the wardrobe."

Harry obeyed and almost broke down in tears of joy when he saw elvish robes of every colour and style he had ever described to Draco hanging inside. He even spotted an elvish take on the Hogwarts school uniform, eliciting a gasp of delight.

"How did you- When did you- Who-"

"I listened, Harry, it all came from you." Draco said, drawing the near-hysterical elf into a soothing embrace. "I have striven to create an environment that you feel safe, comfortable and happy based on the things you have told me. It is something I have been working on since last month and I hope it is all correct and to a high standard."

"It's perfect!" Harry cried, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and dissolving into tears.

* * *

On the second day of Sulime, Maberin, Bronadui and their fellow rescuers made their way on horseback to the portal. All elves lived at least a days' horse ride away from the portal as it was a well known fact that living too close and suffering over exposure to the portal's magic could have bonding effects, such as the kind the portals' sorcerers suffered; their magical casting revolving around the portal, their health dependent upon close proximity to the portal and so on.

They reached the large inn outside the portal's sphere some time after dusk and were given shared rooms for the night. Maberin and Bronadui found themselves sharing with Feredir, Alagos and Thalion who, much to their annoyance didn't seem to be able to sleep, thus leaving Maberin and Bronadui to discreetly stroke and fondle one another beneath the covers, earning them dirty looks from Alagos and knowing giggles from Thalion.

"You're like two newly-mateds." Alagos reprimanded them. "Can you not control yourselves for one night?"

Maberin poked his tongue out at the school master in response.

* * *

The assembly of warriors, healers, researchers and sorcerers stood in the centre of a ring of stones. They watched with a mixture of trepidation and excitement as the stones that surrounded them began to glow and give off heat into the sky. The portal's sorcerers began to sweat and frown with concentration and strain as they fought against the wards they had constructed, forcing the portal to allow the cluster of rescuers to leave Toldolennor for Earth.

As the grey world of Toldolennor peeled back and faded away, they began to see shapes emerging. The stones they had stood inside were mirrored on Earth, but these stones were old and weathered with a congregation of people around them. Luckily, they had anticipated the likelihood of being seen by unsavoury eyes and had cloaked themselves beneath a hiding ward.

Maberin barely stopped himself from choking at the foul tang in the air. "Was it always like this?" He hissed to Bronadui.

Bronadui shook his head. "I have never smelt nor tasted such a pungent flavour in the breeze in all my years. Let us forget about it for now and focus on finding Harry."

"It is something I'd like documented, however." Alagos said, shooting a pointed look at one of his research assistants. "And the difference in the stones. I would like someone to draw them."

"Feredir," Bronadui continued, showing no sign of having heard the school masters' protests. "Tell me, where do we start looking? Can you sense Harthad?"

Feredir drew himself out of a trance. "Many people have passed this way since Harthad's abduction. Even so, I feel his distress; even now it lingers here, and is stolen away by the scent of transportation magics."

"Wizarding?"

Feredir nodded.

Maberin closed his eyes and called out to Harthad, meeting a thick curtain of occlumency he could not force his way past. "He is still closed off." Maberin said, "There is a new level to his anxiety; he doubts himself about something."

Bronadui sighed. "What is the general feeling?"

After some minutes of discussion, the cluster of elves had reached the decision to head North. Now, there's something I need to explain. You see, this method of relying on their intuition was always a last resort, but almost always the most trusted. The elves tapped into their gifts of the Sight and their natural intuitive intelligence and made decisions without consulting logic, reason and evidence. We might call it impulsive; but it was considered by the elves to be the purest way of reaching the right decisions and, trust me, they were _always_ right.

"How do we travel in this foreign world?" Maberin asked. "Though we speak their language, we have no real knowledge of their customs or their technology."

"We could commandeer one of their vessels." Meglivorn suggested.

"I cannot condone stealing." Maberin berated him. "Is there no other way?"

"We can travel by horseback." Bronadui stated. "Feredir, did you bring the shrunken horses?"

Feredir nodded. "There are enough for all dominants to have one each. The submissives may either walk or be taken on double by a dominant."

Maberin glared at Feredir before muttering, "If you fall off that horse and break something, don't expect me to tend to you."

"Mel'amin," Bronadui soothed, "Submissives are-"

"Are not second class citizens, thank you very much." Maberin hissed. "I will walk."

Bronadui sighed and clasped Maberin's hand in his own. "If you walk, then so do I. Never would I force my mate to endure something which I myself would not."

As the couple took the lead, Thalion loaded his belongings onto his own steed before taking the reins in his hand and leading his horse on foot. "I highly doubt Harthad was afforded the luxury of horseback. I too will walk."

However, across Hadrian's Wall in Scotland, things couldn't be more different for Harry, who was being treated to a scrumptious candlelight dinner courtesy of one Draco Malfoy.

* * *

The following Monday found Harry at his lowest point so far. Now unable to stand the sensation of glamours on his skin, he was forced to tape his ears to his head beneath his hair to hide their elven shape from view. His skin was now evidently grey, proclaiming his ill state loudly and, without the glamour, the signs of malnourishment the headmaster had been hiding were glaringly obvious. He had also been forced by Umbridge to wear the uncomfortable wizarding robes and, with Filch and his cat dogging Harry's every step he had been unable to seek out his retreat for sanctuary.

He found himself unable to force himself to eat and so he sat at the gryffindor table, poking his food around his plate with his fork. He resolutely ignored the worried glances from his classmates, housemates and the trustworthy adults on the teachers' dais in favour of wallowing in his own misery.

A stirring of trouble near the entrance to the hall disrupted Harry's wallowing and he looked up, in complete shock, to see his parents, elvish teachers and elvish friends standing in the entry way, searching for him.

He found the energy to stand up before the shock really set in, causing him to vomit what little his stomach contained, and then he promptly slumped in Neville's embrace in a dead faint.

The last he thought he heard was Maberin's worried shriek and several soft footfalls heading at speed towards him.

* * *

AN: Thank you all for your reviews and your support!

Translations:

Sulime – March

Feredir – Hunter

Limb'waith – fish people


	6. Chapter 6

En Edhelen Min

"_How did I not notice from our short conversation that he was Fading?_" Maberin asked himself out loud.

"_You were not to know. I did not detect it myself and nor did the elders suspect it. Perhaps we should have done, Harthad has always been somewhat emotionally fragile._" Bronadui whispered into Maberin's ear as he embraced him from behind.

"_We should have come for him straight away._" Maberin lamented. "_He needed us._"

Harry blinked, trying to shut out the light and the noise. He groaned softly, desperation thick in his voice. 'Are they really here?' He thought.

"_Tithenlas!_" Maberin cried. "_You're awake!_"

"Ah, you're awake are you Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked (though not expecting an answer) as she strode across the room, her petticoat rustling loudly. She forced her way in between the young elf and his parents, eliciting a wail of heartache from Harry, causing her to frown in confusion. "Are you in pain?"

"**Move**." Bronadui commanded dangerously, his eyes darkening with anger.

Poppy stepped aside, uncertain, until she caught herself and moved forward again. "He needs medical treatment."

"I am a healer." Maberin snapped. "And I should think I can tend my son much better than you can, considering it was you and yours that did this to him with no knowledge of how to reverse it."

"_Ada_?" Harry called. "_Baw ego!_"

"_Im ber na dartho'si ar le_." Maberin soothed, rubbing his hand over Harry's forehead.

"_A Adar_?" Harry whimpered.

"_A nin_." Bronadui answered.

Harry fell back into an uneasy sleep, sighing as Maberin lifted him from the hospital bed in favour of keeping the young elf in his arms.

"_Ho na engwa dilthen_." Maberin said with some surprise

Bronadui turned a hard gaze upon the wizard's healer and asked sharply, "How are his eating habits?"

Poppy began to stammer, "Well I... I-"

"Bloody awful." A voice declared from the entrance to the hospital wing. "If you'd like, we can go somewhere more private and discuss this in greater detail."

Bronadui nodded, signalling to Maberin to follow the man who began to lead them to the dungeons. The man looked worried for Harry and illogically struck Bronadui as a potential ally. However, he wasn't going to take chances and, with his warriors and researchers off exploring and researching, he alone would defend his mate and child should the man unexpectedly attempt to ambush them.

"And who exactly are you?"

"I am Harry's godfather. I believe, when he met me, he called me _Helluin._" Sirius answered, earning a noise of recognition from the auburn haired elf.

Bronadui glanced at Maberin with an unreadable expression before turning back to Sirius. "And his eating habits?"

"Are terrible." Sirius said again. "He doesn't eat enough at all. He won't eat in the great hall because he doesn't like the atmosphere and he never finishes his plate when dining here or in the cottage that Draco bought for him."

"Draco?" Maberin asked. "Dragon?"

"Interesting name, isn't it?" Sirius asked.

"Who is he?" Bronadui asked, once again feeling his mate knew more than he was letting on.

"He's a dominant veela the same age as Harry. He's been courting him since January." Sirius supplied. "Though because Harry warned him of another vying for his hand, Draco hasn't taken the courting beyond the first stage of gift giving and taking him out on dates."

"I'm surprised Harthad allowed it at all." Bronadui muttered.

"I am glad he did." Maberin said. "Better he be sure that his mate is the one for him rather than accepting Thalion because he was the first dominant to approach him."

Bronadui nodded and followed Sirius and his mate through a portrait door into a sitting room where sat a potions master in long black robes conversing with a young blonde male with high cheek bones, striking silver eyes and an aura of wind and fire about him. The two stood upon the arrival of the elves and cleared one of the sofas for Harry to rest on.

"How is he?" The blonde asked, worriedly covering Harry with a thin blanket and smoothing it down over him.

"He will live." Maberin replied. "Though it was very close. You are the dragon, I presume?"

Draco regarded Maberin strangely as he nodded. "And you are Harry's parents? It is a pleasure to finally meet you, my only wish is that it could have been under better circumstances."

Bronadui nodded and clasped hands with the veela. "You have been supporting him?"

Draco nodded. "We all have. Emotionally, financially, physically and spiritually. I do not think there is a single person in this castle who does not care for him, save the high inquisitor."

"High inquisitor?" Maberin asked.

"A ministry constructed role filled by the one of the vilest women I have ever met." Draco growled.

"She victimises Harry," Severus explained, "Forcing him to wear wizarding robes, use wizarding wands and belittling him at every opportunity."

"We try to head her off, but she holds too much status. She has had one teacher sacked, forced another off the property and has another teacher, Remus, a good friend of mine, under constant watch just because he is a werewolf." Sirius snarled.

"She's a bigot; prejudiced against everything and everyone that isn't like her."

"I do not want this woman to come anywhere near my child." Maberin stated, turning to Bronadui. "If she tries to hurt him again, I want her dead."

"You'll have to queue for the privilege of killing her." Severus warned the elves. "There's a long line of people wanting to do that with Sirius here at the front of the line."

Harry stirred slightly and sat up, wrapping the blanket around him. He smiled weakly at his parents and gratefully accepted a hug from Maberin, whining a little in embarrassment as he was pulled onto his Ada's lap, blushing as he was told to 'hush'.

"Morning." He greeted the gathering of people in the room. "It is morning, isn't it?"

"Four in the afternoon, actually." Sirius chuckled. "But I suppose in some corners of the world it is still morning."

"How long have I been asleep?" Harry asked.

"About a day." Maberin responded. "Your _Adar _and I have not left your side. Thalion has been present too, but his father called him away a few hours ago to get some rest."

"Who else has come?" Harry asked.

"Meglivorn and Feredir whom you know." Bronadui answered, chuckling as Harry whimpered again. "I don't understand why you are afraid of Feredir."

"He's just frightening." Harry shrugged. "He's too strict."

"He is very disciplined around children." Bronadui agreed. "But that is not a bad thing."

"It's off putting." Harry countered.

"He cares for you, _Tithenlas_, that is why he is here."

"Excuse me, but what does _Tithenlas_ mean?" Sirius asked.

Harry sighed. "Sirius has been trying to learn how to speak elvish. He's not that bad, actually, he can read and write it, but when he speaks his grammar is awful." Harry laughed.

"Perhaps Alagos will consent to instruct him." Maberin suggested. "_Tithenlas_ means 'little leaf', it is something of an endearment we use for Harry."

Harry blushed again, stating, "It's insulting; I'm not little."

"Yes you are." Everyone else said simultaneously, causing Harry to get very disgruntled.

"When are we going to see the others?" Harry asked. "And, Draco, when you meet Thalion, please be nice."

"Of course." Draco said, taking Harry's hand and kissing his wrist. "I will be perfectly courteous. I have no intentions of making an enemy of him. I will compete for your hand, yes, but I will not be so competitive as to alienate you, infuriate your friend and disgrace myself. At the end of the courting, I want you to make the best decision based on who can make you happy."

Harry smiled and embraced Draco, who lifted him from Maberin's lap and set him down on his feet.

"Where is everyone?"

"Outside."

"I want to show you my cottage!" Harry declared suddenly, his eyes lighting up with happiness. "And I want to get out of these robes."

Once Harry had changed in the bedroom of his cottage, he returned to his loved ones seated in the sitting room, whom were holding small discussions with one another to learn more about each other. Whilst Harry had been changing, the group had grown in number somewhat, now encompassing Alagos and Thalion of the elves.

Thalion rushed over to Harry as he entered the room and embraced him tightly. "I'm so sorry. I should have protected you."

"There was nothing you could have done." Harry murmured, burying his face in the crook of Thalion's neck.

"Why didn't I foresee this?" Thalion asked. "I should have known the missive was a threat."

"Perhaps I was supposed to return here for something." Harry shrugged. "If it was something that could or should have been prevented, I know you would have had the chance to intervene."

"Even if the portkey hadn't have brought you here, Dumbledore would most definitely have found another way to abduct you." Severus said.

"I don't understand why they want him here anyway." Maberin said.

"There is a war raging within the wizarding community of Britain," Sirius began before he explained all about Voldemort's reign of terror, Lily's sacrifice and the prophecy Dumbledore put such staunch belief in.

When Sirius came to the end of his speech, Bronadui surprised the people within the sitting room by chuckling. "So this is all for nought then? Foolish human; does he not know that human-made prophecies can only be made about humans? And Harthad is most definitely not human."

"So you're saying then... Dumbledore has no right to include Harry in this war. Harry has no reason to be fighting in it?" Sirius asked.

Maberin nodded. "Each race has their own set of prophets whom can make predictions about those in their race but they do not have the power to See for all."

"Why has no one told Dumbledore about that?" Harry asked.

"Because one can only be told something if they're listening." Draco answered. "He's so used to being seen as righteous and wise that he now thinks he himself can do no wrong and be wrong about nothing."

"Unfortunately, it is a common trait amongst those who have been around too long and hold authority over others." Maberin said mournfully, though no one missed the underlying glint of humour in his voice.

Bronadui sniffed delicately. "Some of us bear it with grace."

Alagos snorted in amusement before pouring himself another cup of tea. "So, when are we going to confront the headmaster?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm angry at him. I'm so angry at him, I will never willingly speak to him and I will not help him. However, he has been doing what he thinks will help the British wizarding community and I think it would be unlike me to hold that against him."

"He's is doing what he thinks will help, but he is crushing people on the way to his success." Sirius countered. "Someone must stop him before he spirals completely out of control."

"He is not my main concern." Harry said sternly.

"Your health is my main concern." Maberin said. "Your skin is not as grey as it was when we got here, but I would like you to put on some weight and feel well rested and comfortable before we consider returning to Toldolennor."

"Your _Ada_ is right," Bronadui said. "You're in no fit state to travel."

Harry nodded and took a seat beside Draco, Thalion sitting down on his other side. He leaned back on the chair and let his eyes fall shut, feeling outwards with his hands for one hand from each of his suitors.

"M'tired." He mumbled. "I haven't slept well recently."

Draco squeezed Harry's hand and kissed his cheek whilst Thalion used his free hand to adjust Harry's cushion.

"Sleep," Draco said, "We will all be waiting for you when you wake up."

"_Man olor, Tithenlas_." Thalion whispered as Harry felt the edges of the world fade to black.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge sat at her desk smiling cruelly. She was frustrated, yes, but she felt this next lead would uncover something useful. She turned down the small picture of Cornelius Fudge on her desk and invited the woman outside her door to enter.

"Are you quite alright, madam?" Poppy asked as she walked in through the door. "I brought a medical bag just in case."

"I'm fine, dear. Now, take a seat just there and help yourself to some tea." Dolores said, smiling primly. "I've some questions, you see, which require your expertise to answer them."

"Of course." Poppy said, sipping at the tea unsuspectingly until she felt the world around her turn soft and fuzzy and, by the time she felt she ought to resist, it was far too late and the veritaserum was deep within her system.

"Now, my dear, tell me about Harry Potter."

"Approximately five foot four, dark hair, green eyes and glasses. Has one visible scar. Is a student of Hogwarts in gryffindor house."

Dolores pursed her lips. "More, please."

"The Mediwizard Oath dictates I can tell no more due to patient confidentiality." Poppy said, her voice devoid of emotion.

Dolores frowned, the wrinkles and detestation on her face increasing her ugliness. She bound Poppy to the chair and walked over, purposeful strides causing the sound of her heels on the floor to reverberate across the room loudly. She leaned in close to Poppy, her rose perfume almost causing the mediwitch to gag.

"I don't think you quite understand what is at stake here, Poppy." She hissed. "Now, I will ask again. Tell me more about Harry Potter."

"No."

"Crucio."

Poppy's ear-splitting screams of agony ripped from her throat as tears were wrenched from her eyes. But Dolores had displayed at least some modicum of sensibility and had silenced the room, ensuring that the torture of the mediwitch went entirely unnoticed by the Hogwarts' populace.

"I want to know about Potter, and you are going to tell me!" Dolores hissed as she rammed more veritaserum down the twitching mediwitch's throat.

"I don't see much of him." She rasped finally. "All I noted is that he is thin, his skin is in a bad way, which indicates he has some sort of illness and he has..."

"Yes?"

"He... he has a strong magical core." Poppy said finally, avoiding the curse of the potion by giving an irrelevant fact.

Dolores smiled cruelly once more and raised her wand. "My dear, I can do this all afternoon."

By the time Dolores emerged from her office, the mediwitch was a babbling, mindless wreck and had squealed everything Dolores wanted to hear. Dolores marched down to the entry hall where several staff members, students and their elven guests were entering to attend the evening feast. She stared callously at the unlikely gaggle and began to take purposeful strides towards them, drawing her wand and tapping it on the palm of her hand.

"Stop right there, Mister Potter." Dolores barked. "I am arresting you under the Dangerous and Unknown Creatures Act. You are to come with me to the ministry and-"

"Take one step further and I will gut you like the sow you are." Bronadui growled. He had drawn his sword and the other dominants drew and steadied their weapons, surrounding Harry and Maberin. Bronadui was pleased to note that Severus, Sirius and Draco were flanking them too, their wands drawn and an odd wind whipping around the young veela.

"Lower your weapons!" Dolores ordered. "Stand aside! I have called the aurors!"

"_Man'en _aurors_, Harthad_?"

"_En thenid cheb'rim._" Harry supplied.

"Silence!" Dolores snapped, brandishing her wand. "I know all about your outlandish cult."

Bronadui sneered. "Call your puppet soldiers, _curunir_, for all the good it will do your lifeless corpse."

Harry gulped slightly as the ferocity of the dominant elves' and veela's wrath began to physically alter them and their surroundings. He pressed himself into Maberin's embrace and did his level best to block out the violent atmosphere.

Vicious winds whipped around the entry hall and the ground began to shake, rattling loose stones and portraits. The wrathful magic began to create silvery markings of war across the faces of the elves and Draco's eyes blanked out into white. Sirius transformed into Padfoot and stood, baring his teeth and growling loudly, between Harry and the high inquisitor.

No speeches were forthcoming from Bronadui about the injustices the woman had dealt his child. He raised his blade and deflected an oncoming curse that reeked of dark magic, he parried again as she aimed for his mate and child, eliciting a shriek of rage from Draco who lunged forth, his forearms alight with white fire, the wind bearing him towards her.

Draco's hand wrapped around her throat and pinned her helplessly against the wall as he reached for her chest, his white fire burning away her clothes, and plunged his hand deep into her body before wrenching a still beating heart from the screaming woman. He dropped her unceremoniously to the floor and took several deep, calming breaths, Dolores' organ still in his hand, before he returned to the elven family and lowered himself on one knee in front of Bronadui.

"I present this not to you, but to Harthad," He declared, "Whom I have grown to care for and for whom I have wished to eradicate this threat for. I present it in the hopes that he looks upon me favourably and still considers me a worthy suitor for his hand although my own hand is stained in blood."

"Draco..." Harry mumbled.

"I present this in honour of my Wrath and as proof of my wish to physically care for and protect you." Draco said, his eyes still lowered.

Harry knelt on the floor beside Draco and covered Draco's bloody hands with his. He placed a kiss upon Draco's temple and smiled as Draco's eyes looked up to meet him.

"It is proof enough." Harry said softly. "I will cherish this. Thank you."

Bronadui clapped Draco on the shoulder and pulled him to his feet before taking the heart from his hand and banishing it with magic. He cupped Draco's cheek and looked straight into Draco's eyes before touching his forehead to the young veela's in acceptance. He smiled as Maberin stepped forward to offer his own acceptance before he slinked his arm about Maberin's waist and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Well," Thalion said, grinning as he greeted Draco congenially, "If you're this far ahead it looks like I need to step up my game."

Draco smirked and nodded in respect to the young elf. "Oh, here comes trouble."

Harry looked up and scowled as he saw the headmaster approach with two aurors. He pushed himself back into his parents' embrace, making sure to also include Sirius in the group hug and to position himself near Severus, whom he had come to have much respect and admiration for.

"Who is responsible for this?" Albus asked softly.

"I am." Draco declared proudly, nonchalantly cleaning the blood from his skin and clothes with a variation of spells. "And you can lower your wand, auror Shacklebolt, I think you'll find I was perfectly within the law to kill her."

"And why is that?"

"She attacked a potential mate. Under the Veela Protection Act of 1863, it quite clearly states that any attack of any kind upon a veela, his family or potential family is punishable by death. Furthermore, it also states that a veela can defend such parties in such circumstances to the death." Draco said, tossing an arrogant glare at the other auror who had yet to lower his wand.

"We were summoned because there is a dangerous creature here in Hogwarts. We-"

"I beg your pardon." Draco snarled dangerously. "I strongly suggest you either rephrase that and clarify what you mean or that you get out of my sight as insults, you will find, are also covered within the Act."

"We meant no offence, young Malfoy." Shacklebolt said soothingly. "We are responding to, what looks to be, an unfounded call. The call originated from the high inquisitor's office but, as it seems that she will not be returning to it, would you mind if we cleared all ministry sensitive information from the premises?"

"Of course not." Albus smiled. "I have no idea how long that will take, gentlemen, so you are welcome to stay for the evening meal if you get peckish. If you recall, it is usually served in about an hour from now."

Harry huffed slightly to get his parents' attention and smiled as he was indulged. "What else would you like to do?" He asked.

"I believe your _Ada_ would like to spend some time with Severus for research purposes and I would like to better get to know Draco. Why, _Tithenlas_ have you your own venture in mind?"

Harry shrugged. "I am supposed to have a healing lesson in a few minutes. I'm going to learn how to magically speed the process of healing broken bones."

Maberin beamed at him. "I've a few tricks I can impart to you about that too, but that can be saved for another time, I think. Why don't we escort you to your healing lesson and then we shall go about our business?"

Harry smiled and took Maberin's proffered hand in his. Most of the group tapered off to do as they pleased, leaving Draco, Severus, Sirius, Bronadui and Maberin to accompany Harry. They walked through several winding Hogwarts corridors and up and down several stair cases, much to the annoyance of the elves who prised simplicity and elegance above all else. When they reached the hospital wing, however, they were surprised to find a commotion of wizards crowding Madame Pomfrey on one of the beds. The patient in question lay docile on her back, staring into nothingness and dribbling down her chin.

"What in the world..." Sirius trailed off as they approached.

"What has happened?" Maberin asked.

"I am sorry to say that before Dolores Umbridge was killed, she caused one last atrocity by torturing her victim, the talented Madame Pomfrey, into insanity. I have seen this before and it grieves me to tell you that there appears to be no cure." The headmaster said gravely.

Maberin frowned shrewdly and approached the senseless patient on the bed. He paid no heed to the odd looks afforded to him by the mediwitches and wizards and, instead, focused his thoughts on the patient at hand. He softly delved into her mind, caressing it with elven magic and lamentations. Receiving no response he probed deeper until he found her, cowering in one of the far reaches of her psyche, screaming at herself to not tell the woman about Harry.

He hummed to himself and withdrew before turning to the congregation of healers surrounding him. He smiled good-naturedly at them before announcing. "She has withdrawn into herself due to the trauma, she is so far deep that to coax her out it would be best to let her be for a week or so before probing deep enough to offer her reassurances. Be sure to tell her that the threat is gone, that Harry is fine and that she is needed and wanted back at her post."

"Would you suggest moving her out of Hogwarts?"

Maberin nodded. "This setting would do no good. I would suggest either moving her to a close relative's home or perhaps reimbursing her in the place she was trained so she is surrounded by familiarity and comfort."

The head healer nodded before signalling to his underlings to remove the traumatised healer. He then turned to Albus and said, "Would you like me to leave someone here to cover her post temporarily?"

Maberin bit his lip and studiously refused to look directly at his mate when he said, "That will not be necessary. I am sure Madame Pomfrey will be restored by the time we leave."

Albus nodded and smiled broadly. "Thank you very much. If that will be all, healer Singh?"

The man nodded and collected his belongings. "Oh, sir," He said, turning back to Maberin. "We have another two patients in the same state as the healer. Would you be so kind as to take a look at them?"

"If they are brought here it will be no trouble at all."

It was only when the healer had left that he looked up into his mate's face and met with stern annoyance. He smiled apologetically before he began to take a look around at the text books and potion stores.

"Clearly I'm losing my touch." Bronadui sighed.

Harry laughed lightly. "You know wherever he goes, he needs to help people. This is no different."

"He could have consulted me." Bronadui grumbled.

Harry giggled again and placed a mollifying kiss in his Adar's cheek. "I guess this means my healing class is cancelled. What should I do now?"

"What about that essay I set you on the five uses of trolls' blood?" Severus asked.

Harry scowled. "I do so despise it when people have good ideas."

Draco chuckled and rubbed Harry's back. "What makes it worse is that he seems to have a sixth sense about him that just _knows_ when you haven't done it."

"I think I'll go and do it with Neville." Harry said thoughtfully. "He hasn't got round to it either so we could help each other. Not to mention that you're all busy."

"I'll see you at dinner." Draco said, kissing Harry's wrist.

Harry responded with a small smile and a blush before his bid goodbye to the adults and sauntered off to the gryffindor common room to locate Neville.

* * *

AN: Ladies and Gents, thank you all for your reviews; especially those that point out my faults (I need those).

There's been a bit of a change in the warnings:

AU, Slash, DMHP, implied SSSB, Sub!Harry, Creature!Harry, Mpreg, Manipulative!Dumbledore, No Horcruxes, No Hallows.

Thanks once again and please take note of the translations.

Translations:

Baw ego – don't go

Im ber na dartho'si ar le – I promise to stay here beside you

A Adar – and father

A nin – and me

Ho na engwa dilthen – (loosely) he is sickeningly small

Man olor, Tithenlas – (loosely) sweet dreams, little leaf.

Man'en aurors – what are aurors

En thenid cheb'rim – the law keepers.

Curunir – wizard


	7. Chapter 7

En Edhelen Min

Alice Longbottom rasped a cough from her throat as she sat up slowly, blinking blearily in the bright hospital wing. She gratuitously drank down the sweet honey water offered to her before clearing her throat and really opening her eyes for the first time in over a decade. The figure in front of her had long pointed ears, long auburn hair and strong, beautiful features. They wore mint green robes with a forest green trim and in their hand was the glass of water she had just drank from. The figure offered her an encouraging smile before they sat down beside her on the bed.

"Welcome back, Alice. My name is Maberin." He introduced himself. "I have been tending to you for the last three days and, might I say, both you and your husband have shown tremendous improvement under my care."

She smiled, finding his voice soothing and peaceful. She sighed and laid back against the pillow, breathing in the smell of fresh air and flowers. Peering around, she realised she was back in Hogwarts, which brought another smile to her face.

"Where are Frank and Neville?" She asked.

"Frank is in the next bed and Neville is currently in a herbology lesson. He will receive a summons at the end. He knows you are here and has only left your side to attend to his schooling. He will be most excited that you are awake." Maberin said, still using soothing tones.

"And Augusta?" She inquired.

"Is attending to family matters but will also be joining us shortly, I believe." Maberin smiled. "Are you hungry or in pain?"

Alice stopped to think for a moment before she shook her head. "I have been asleep for a long time, haven't I?"

Maberin nodded before clasping her hand gently in his own, rubbing small circles into it with his thumb. "Neville is currently fifteen years old. He was sorted into gryffindor, excels beyond all others in herbology and is an exceptionally loyal, brave and heart-warming young man. You will be very proud of him."

Alice smiled back before sitting up again, looking a bit surprised at the long lock of dark hair that fell forward over her shoulder and came to rest on the bed covers.

"Goodness." She muttered. "My hair was so short when I last saw it."

Maberin laughed lightly and produced a small red ribbon. "Shall I tie it back for you?"

Alice nodded before leaning forward to give the elf access to the rest of her hair. His ministrations as he gently brought her hair together were sending tingles over her neck and face, causing her to shiver lightly.

"Is it alright to remember?" She asked when he was done with the task. "Because I do remember, you know. I remember Bellatrix, her husband Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan. I remember what they did to us. They cursed my Nev, you know. Rabastan did it."

"They cannot hurt him, Alice." Maberin said softly. "Nor can they hurt you."

"What is happening with the war? Is it still going on?"

Maberin nodded ruefully. "I am afraid that Voldemort has returned and he has broken many captured death eaters out of the prison. But fear not, Alice, you are safe here."

"I will feel better when Frank and I are on our feet."

"Soon," Maberin soothed, "I will keep you both here until the end of the week and then Sirius has offered to help you reacquaint yourselves with your magic. I am sure your son would also like to attend."

A noise from the entry way disturbed them as Harry and Neville made their way into the hospital wing. Maberin moved away from his patient to allow her and her son to reunite in private whilst he made his way over to his own son and drew him into a strong embrace.

"Have you been to see your _Adar_?" Maberin asked, having decided that speaking elvish in Britain was rude to the British.

"Not yet." Harry answered. "I'm having lunch with Thalion first."

"Ah." Maberin said knowingly. "And what is he treating you to?"

"A picnic on my island." Harry smiled. "I haven't the heart to tell him that Draco and I did that the week before. It's odd; Draco seems to be a few steps ahead in this."

"Perhaps Thalion was never prepared to have competition." Maberin shrugged.

"Will Neville's father wake up soon?" Harry asked, keen to change the subject.

"Tomorrow, I expect. And I hear Madame Pomfrey will be returning the day after." Maberin smiled. "She surprised her healers when she came out of her comatose state by diagnosing and treating herself correctly. Her fast return to work and her pragmatism seems to be helping her to make a speedy recovery."

Harry smiled broadly. "I am glad, she is a good woman, if a bit overbearing. Will you still work here as a healer?"

"Oh, I expect so." Maberin said good naturedly. "We wouldn't want to put Poppy under too much stress so soon. Now, hop onto the bed, I want to run a few routine checks on you, okay?"

Harry obligingly kicked his shoes off and lay down on the hospital cot. He watched with no small amount of interest as his Ada began a series of physical and magical tests on his body and soul. Harry dutifully relayed the information of how he felt during each test and what effect the magics seemed to be having upon him.

"I am pleased to inform you that you have regressed to the first stage of grief which, as you know, is characterised by a mostly-listless feeling and broken up by irrational moments of extreme emotion. This is a precarious time, you could relapse any moment, so I want you to surround yourself with positive things and positive people and blot out the negative."

"I've noticed I'm definitely not grey anymore." Harry chirped, happily. "May I stop taking the calming draughts before I sleep? They make me feel groggy in the morning."

"You may, but you must remember that they can help you sleep and a healthy sleeping pattern and diet is paramount to your recovery. If you begin to suffer from insomnia, do not hesitate to take the draught."

Harry nodded. "Are you and the others remaining in the cottage or will anyone move to the castle?" He asked.

"Your _Adar_ and I are moving into the castle so that I am on hand to tend the students and staff should there be an emergency. My healers are also moving into the castle, one for each house. The other elves, however, are remaining in the cottage."

"Then I will stay in the castle too." Harry declared, feeling a small spark of irritation at being driven from his retreat. "Do you know if Meglivorn will consent to pick up my training again?"

Maberin sighed. "Not with Bronadui so close. And, unfortunately, Thalion seems content to be stealing all of Meglivorn's time for training."

Harry huffed in annoyance and pushed his hair back behind his ears, which he now wore proudly and without a glamour. The news of his elvish heritage had spread quickly throughout the school but, thanks to some clever spell work by Draco, a new ward had been set in place which disallowed the students and staff to report personal details about a student to anyone outside the faculty and student body.

"Very well." He said finally. "I'm going to meet Thalion, _Ada_, I'll see you later."

"Visit me tonight before you retire." Maberin instructed. "Bronadui and I are staying in the room opposite Severus'."

Harry nodded and hastily left the hospital wing before heading outside. He waved in greeting at Hagrid and yelped as hands came over his eyes from behind him.

"Guess who?"

"Thalion." Harry grinned. "Have you been getting the food for our picnic?"

Thalion nodded and gestured at the basket by his feet. He picked it up with one hand and clasped Harry's hand with his other. He pecked Harry on the cheek lightly and started a brisk walk towards the boat on the lake.

"I thought we might go riding later." Thalion said. "I've a horse called Celeg whom I think would suit you well."

Harry squeezed Thalion's hand as his smile grew broader. "Is he one of Tolog's brood?"

Thalion nodded as he helped Harry into the boat. He set the basket down on the floor of the boat and kicked off from the shore. He expertly manoeuvred the boat to the other shore where he tied it up and helped Harry back out. He smiled as Harry picked a spot on the island which afforded an excellent view of the Hogwarts grounds and the Scottish countryside before he sat down to join him.

"I snuck some wine from Feredir's private stores before we left Toldolennor." Thalion grinned cheekily as he produced a bottle and two glasses.

"My parents will recognise the drunkenness in me immediately and I shall be in trouble." Harry scowled. "So, unfortunately, I will have to decline."

"I went to a lot of trouble to get this." Thalion said sternly as he poured the sweet liquid into the two glasses.

"To steal it, you mean." Harry corrected him dryly. "Thalion, no, I don't want to drink it."

Thalion sighed and flashed Harry a slightly strained smile before he lifted his own glass to his lips and took a long sip. His eyes, which were closed in delight at the taste, opened a fraction to see Harry scrutinising him with an expression on his face somewhere between morbid fascination and horror. He set the empty glass down as he finished it and flashed Harry a grin.

"See, nothing to worry about."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I will content myself with the strawberries, I think."

Thalion lifted a strawberry from one of the plates and dipped it in the wine before bringing it to Harry's lips. "Just a taste."

Harry resolutely kept his lips closed and shook his head.

Thalion sighed again before he devoured the strawberry, savouring the taste. "I don't know why you're so worried."

"I don't know why you're not." Harry countered. "I also don't know how you can't consider Feredir's household who, if Feredir discovers something missing from his wine cellar, will take the blame for your thievery."

"I will replace the bottle, Harthad." Thalion smiled. "But please indulge me by tasting the fruit of my efforts."

"Are you the imp upon my left shoulder, Thalion?" Harry laughed. "I will not drink the wine and I will not eat something doused in the wine."

"That is good to hear." A voice from behind them said.

Thalion froze at the voice and the look of abject terror dawning on Harry's face. He sat up straighter and turned around to face his father, Bronadui and Feredir standing together looking none too pleased.

"Good afternoon." Thalion said, grinning, causing Harry to squeak in indignation at his bravado. "Would you like to join us?"

The three older elves sat around the picnic basket and began to pick at the food and drink the wine. Their presence, however, caused an oppressive weight to push down on the two young elves who were well aware that their elders were most decidedly not happy with them.

Harry bit his lip and folded his hands in his lap, staring down at them whilst a myriad of emotions played across his face. He was angry at Thalion for getting him into trouble, he felt guilty for upsetting Bronadui and he was terrified that the three older elves would turn their wrath upon he and Thalion. Not wishing to anger them any further, he stayed silent, allowed his posture to slump and kept his head down, baring a sliver of skin on his neck submissively.

Bronadui surveyed his child carefully, feeling a pang of guilt at Harry's contrite posture. He collected several fruits and a sandwich onto a plate and pushed it onto Harry's lap, chuckling slightly as the youngest elf almost jumped out of his skin before scrabbling to stop the plate from falling.

"Eat." Bronadui commanded. "You are not in trouble."

Harry turned and smiled at Bronadui before leaning against him and picking at the food. "Did you hear that Alice Longbottom woke up?"

"Did she?" Alagos asked, "That is good news. You might get your mate back tonight, Bronadui."

Bronadui smirked and ruffled Harthad's hair at the revolted look on his face. "I do hope so." He said.

"Harry, do you want to head back to the castle now?" Thalion asked quietly whilst the other dominants were talking.

"You will not be going anywhere." Alagos growled, glaring at his son. "You will answer to Feredir for stealing from him."

"Harthad, you will return to the castle."

Harry nodded and stood. He shot Thalion an apologetic smile before almost running down to the shore into the boat. He didn't look back as he reached the other shore and sprinted up into the castle, bumping into Draco as he rounded a sharp bend.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry apologised as he stepped forward to check Draco was alright.

Draco laughed and embraced Harry. "It's not a problem, Harry. Why are you in such a hurry?"

Harry shrugged honestly and said, "I don't really know. What are you up to?"

"I'm heading over to the owlery to send a letter off to the veela council."

"Is it about your father?" Harry asked, lowering his voice to a whisper. He gave a sad smile at Draco's nod and wound his arm in the veela's. "I'll come with you."

* * *

Voldemort sat atop an obsidian throne in his hollowed out manor and sneered derisively at his followers. His most loyal knelt closest to him, their masks made of silver rather than white. He summoned one of them forth and stroked the cheek of their mask before gripping their left arm tightly and pressing his pale wand to his mark.

"We march against Hogwarts tonight." He addressed his inner clique ominously. "You will gather our entire armies and apparate to the ward borders of the forbidden forest and from there we will advance."

"And our children, my lord?" One death eater asked.

"Will join us and fight the light wizards from the inside out or they will die." Voldemort snarled.

Lucius nodded, curling his lips into a sneer. "Rest assured, my lord, that Draco will deliver."

* * *

Bronadui sat up in bed with a start, his heightened senses and elvish gifts detecting a sense of wrongness in the air. He glanced at his mate, sleeping peacefully and unperturbed, before he got out of bed and reached for his long sword and armour.

When he reached the hall he was greeted by Sirius who also seemed troubled and had emerged without a sense of purpose.

"Something's wrong." Sirius stated in a harsh whisper. "I can smell it."

Bronadui nodded. "Wake your mate and alert the headmaster. We must shut down the school and prepare."

"Prepare for what?"

"I don't know yet."

Bronadui turned swiftly on his heel and jogged to the entrance of the castle, drawing his weapons and practising a few warm up movements. As he reached the courtyard he was glad to see Alagos, Meglivorn, Feredir and the other elves all awake and ready. He approached the dominants who stood with their weapons drawn, staring determinedly into the distance.

"The submissives aren't quite awake yet." Feredir commented.

"I will never understand why they don't feel the danger as we do." Bronadui answered. "I let Maberin sleep."

"Perhaps there are physical differences to us after all? Perhaps we had forgotten; it has been long since we were faced with adversity." Alagos said before turning to the congregation of submissive elves who blinked blearily with sleep and confusion. "Go into the castle and wake the healers, tell them they must prepare for casualties. Ensure that you are deep within the castle and safe within secret rooms. You may cast spells to benefit the safety of the student body, faculty and yourselves, but you will leave the fighting to those trained in such matters."

"You will allow no harm to come to Harthad." Bronadui ordered. "Leave us."

As a portion of the elves entered the castle and began to walk at speed in different directions, a number of the adult wizards came out, followed by their squib caretaker.

"We are about to come under attack by a force wielding death magic and the dark arts." Bronadui explained. "They are hidden within the forests they have not and will not take to the skies or the waters; these are our advantages."

"And how will we be exploiting them?" Remus asked.

"You have called your society's armed forces, yes?" Meglivorn checked. "They will fight in the skies on your flying instruments. Both Feredir and I will support you school staff on the ground and the other elves, including Bronadui and Alagos, will be creating a miniature fleet to assault the attackers from the lake."

"What can you tell us about our adversary?" Bronadui asked.

"He is powerful." Albus answered. "He will not fight fair; he will try to break down his adversary mentally before he destroys them physically. He created several horcruxes, all of which I have destroyed, save one. He can only be killed by-"

"Enough." Feredir snapped. "Save your speech. We will not be endangering Harthad."

"Bronadui!" The staff and elves turned to see Maberin sprinting up toward the courtyard wearing healers' robes with a healers' satchel slung over his shoulder, followed by Draco Malfoy. "How could you let me sleep during a time like this?"

Bronadui caught his mate in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips, silencing his frantic mate and establishing dominance over him. "I would have preferred if you had stayed within the hospital wing, _mel'amin_."

"Poppy has it covered." Maberin waved. "And there is no way I was going to let any of you go to war without a healer nearby. You need me and I won't hear anything otherwise. You have also almost gone into battle without contacting potential allies, you fool."

Draco chuckled slightly, drawing attention to himself. "Save your aurors for the ground," He said, "We will take to the skies."

The clutter of elves and humans looked up into the cloudless sky to see bird-like creatures circling overhead, having watched and heard everything and remained undetected. They turned back to Draco who had closed his eyes and begun to change, growing feathered wings and vicious claws. His eyes turned to white and a potentially fatal fire lit and burned along his feathers as he took to the air to join his uncle and their clan.

"Tonight, Lucius Malfoy will answer for his crimes." Maberin explained. "I imagine there are many amongst Lucius' allies who have much to answer for and this is as much their war as it is yours."

"Very well." Bronadui conceded. "Meglivorn and Feredir will still remain on the ground to co-ordinate the ground attacks and defences. When your forces arrive, Dumbledore, close down the castle and ensure it is impenetrable."

"Oh, and Headmaster, Harthad is no longer a horcrux. He exorcised himself many years ago when he first came to Toldolennor." Maberin said, smiling harshly. "You had no right to take him from his home."

Albus bowed his head before turning to his faculty and making the necessary arrangements. Behind him, Bronadui and all the elves, save three, began to spring down to the viaduct to prepare for their own assault and the veela up above circled in violent anticipation.

* * *

Voldemort strode forth, smiling cruelly as he lingered in the eaves of the forest. He cackled quietly, feeling proud of himself when his followers laughed with him at the feeble collection of staff and aurors standing against them.

"So, they are warned, then." He mused. "Bellatrix!"

"My lord?"

"When Hogwarts is taken, smoke out the traitor and make an example of them. No one betrays Lord Voldemort."

The dark witch bowed low, vowing, "It's head shall rest atop a spike my lord, next to that of Severus Snape's."

"Lucius, have you contacted Draco?" Voldemort asked, purring over Draco's name.

"My owl was repelled by the wards, my lord, and my patronus engulfed in flames. I have been thus far unable to reach him another way." Lucius answered. "The traitor has a long arm, my lord."

"So it would seem." Voldemort hissed.

"Do not concern yourself, dark lord; Draco has been well prepared for your rise to greatness."

* * *

Harry yanked his night robes over his head and threw them unceremoniously to the floor before fighting his way into his practice battle robes. He pulled the light chain mail vest over his leather top and stuffed his left leg knee deep into his leggings before losing his balance and toppling over backwards and shimmying his way into the rest of the garment. He then sprung up again, jumping in place a few times to get his blood pumping, before grasping his leather tunic and his weapons, attaching them to various parts of himself as he ran out of the boys' dorms and down into the gryffindor common room.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up as he bolted down the stairs and gave a nervous smile to Hermione as he stopped in front of her.

"Evening." He greeted her quietly.

"You are not going out there!" She hissed

"There are elves approaching who will attempt to stop me. They're going to try and block me inside the castle. Is there another way out?" Harry asked, ignoring his bushy haired friend.

"I can get you on the ground." Ginny Weasley announced as she emerged from the shadows. "Do you know what you'll do when you get down there?"

"Not yet." Harry admitted. "I'll figure it out when I go down."

Ginny nodded. "Wait here."

When she returned she had a broomstick slung over her shoulder and her wand in her hand. She cast a spell at the window in the common room, causing it to open and allowing a blustery wind to blow in. She mounted her broom, leaving enough room for Harry to ride double behind her. When she felt his arms wrap tightly about her, she kicked off and zipped out of the window, diving down towards the ground, drawing up before levelling off.

"Where to?" She yelled over her shoulder.

"The stables!" Harry yelled back.

Harry leaped off the broom as they reached the stables and threw open the doors yelling "_Celeg! Celeg, come away from your hay!_"

A shrill whinny sounded from within the dark stables and the sounds of hooves kicking open a door before a young pale horse trotted forth into Harry's vision. The horse butted his nose against Harry's hand in greeting and snorted happily at the sight of the weapons and armour Harry bore.

"_Yes, my friend, we are heading to what you are bred for_." He murmured as he fussed the horse's neck.

"I thought the elves had vowed to speak only English?" Ginny teased as she prepared to take off. "I'm heading back to the dorm; I'll buy you as much time as I can. Good luck."

Harry smiled at her in thanks before mounting the horse's bare back, gripping Celeg with his thighs and instructing the horse to ride toward the heated battle. As they approached, his nose began to sting with the foul scent of death and fire and the smoke hurt his eyes. He pulled Celeg to a stop and listened carefully, trying to discern what was happening by the sound alone.

He could hear his Ada barking orders to some of the staff members as he tended to the wounded, he could hear Severus snarling spell after spell, each cast was usually met by the sound of screaming from the opposition. Sirius was there too, growling, barking and biting at his enemies as he became something of a cavalry to the team on the ground. Up ahead Harry could hear the sounds of beating wings and could feel the heat bearing down upon the battleground as the veela set fires in their enemies flesh.

"Harthad! _Cenin uduleg_." Maberin said, smiling faintly at his child as Harthad approached him.

"_Man sad adar_?" Harthad asked.

"_Adel le_."

Harry spun round and shot Bronadui a terrified smile. "_Gen suilon, adar._"

"_Man le si an? _" Bronadui growled, "_Anno nin i vagol!_"

"_Hebin i vagol anim_." Harry answered quietly, adding, "_Beriathon in edain a Hogwarts_."

"He has prepared for this, _mel'amin_." Maberin interjected.

"This is war, Maberin! This is not a chance for Harthad to play at dressing up!" Bronadui snarled. "Back to the castle with you, _Tithenlas_, the darkness approaches!"

Harry got back upon his horse and stared over Bronadui's shoulder into the red eyes of the sallow-skinned, snake-like man robed in darkness approaching from the eaves of the forest. He noted that the man was spattered with blood and he held an ashen wand.

"Voldemort." Harry greeted him.

Voldemort gave a short bow, his movements like liquid silver. "Potter. Having a domestic on the battlefield? How quaint."

Harry shrugged indifferently before preparing himself, facing Voldemort head on. "I am not Potter. I am Harthad. I have given myself to the people of Britain-"

"You would fight for Dumbledore?" Voldemort spat angrily. "I know your tale, boy. This is not your war!"

Harry nodded. "Did I say it was? I am Harthad and have given myself to the people of Britain." He repeated. "I do not fight for any one person. In fact, I do not fight."

"You are prepared for war." Voldemort remarked.

"This is how they want to see me." Harry agreed.

Bronadui smirked and drew his sword. "Save your breath, my child, he does not understand. He lost what you represent long ago, and he is now about to lose all that he has left."

Harry nodded and watched as the elves and the remaining staff and aurors emerged from the forest and surrounded Voldemort. He noted that Sirius, Remus and Severus were none the worse for wear, the headmaster and his head of house too seemed to have held their own well. The others, however, had not fared well. Hagrid had a long gash spanning the width of his chest, the charms professor had a seeping wound on his thigh, the head of hufflepuff house and the astronomy professor were both littered with cuts, bruises and painful looking boils and the rest of the staff were nowhere to be seen.

Harry then turned his attention to the skies where several veela still circled overhead. Many had left the battle early after the fall of Lucius Malfoy but some had remained in support of Draco and out of a desire to see Voldemort dead. Draco himself appeared to be fine, Harry could see as he landed, save his hands and arms which were burned red raw from the heat of his own magic.

Voldemort tossed back his head and cackled. "Do any of you truly believe you can defeat the great lord Voldemort?"

Draco came to land in the clearing beside Thalion, casting a healing spell on a profusely bleeding gash on his face. Thalion had been one of the unfortunate ones to be on a boat obliterated by Bellatrix Lestrange before the water magics of the elves had drowned her. Her corpse now lay silent on the banks of the black lake, her clothes swollen with the water and her eyes staring upwards into the stars.

"It's over, Tom." Albus said. "Your armies are decimated, your horcruxes destroyed, your resources removed... What have you left to fight for?"

"His life." Bronadui snarled. "That is all it has ever been about."

"It _is_ over, Voldemort." Feredir said. "You can consider your life officially ended."

"Death shall never take me!" Voldemort yelled desperately. "Even if he enters here, riding his pale horse."

Harry tilted his head in confusion before laughing lightly. "I am not Death, Voldemort; I am Hope."

* * *

AN: I think I have come to the conclusion that only two chapters remain before this story is over. Or one chapter and an epilogue, rather. I will not be writing a sequel. Reviews are appreciated, as always. Translations:

Celeg – swift/agile

Tolog – stalwart

Cenin uduleg – I see that you came

Man sad adar? – where is father?

Adel le – behind you

Gen suilon, adar – I greet you, father

Man le si an? – what are you here for?

Anno nin i vagol – give me the sword

Hebin i vagol anim – I keep the sword for myself

Beriathon in edain a Hogwarts – I shall defend the people and Hogwarts

Harthad - Hope


	8. Chapter 8

En Edhelen Min

Harry gently wiped Thalion's brow with a damp cloth infused with lavender and chamomile extracts. He gently traced a recent scar down the right side of Thalion's face with his fingertip before pressing a kiss to Thalion's head.

"_Awaken, dauntless one_."

Thalion stirred and half rolled over to the side before he turned back and blinked up tiredly at the young elf at his bedside. He shot Harry a beaming grin before sitting up, gratefully accepting Harry's arm and smiling as Harry straightened his pillows.

"_How are you feeling_?" He asked, ignoring the mediwitch behind him.

"_I'm fine, Harthad. What happened_?"

"_When the dark one was slain, he cast a blasting spell in his final breath, destroying his corpse and causing quite a lot of damage. I am sorry to say that it was the end of Auror Dervish and it destroyed Professor Flitwick's right leg beyond repair._"

"_Did any elves meet their ending_?"

Harry shook his head, "_Miraculously, no. There were some injuries, yours being the worst. And poor Draco has had to have his hands wrapped up in bandages for a week now, but I think I can remove them permanently in about an hour or so._"

"_The woman behind you is getting impatient._"

Harry turned round and smiled at Madame Pomfrey. "Hello Poppy, how may I help you?"

"You may stand aside and allow me to tend to Thalion." She barked.

Harry shook his head. "He is my patient, Poppy, and I will be the one to care for him. Although, if you're stuck for something to do, you'll be pleased to know that Frank and Alice are about to arrive for their check up."

Poppy cast a suspicious look at Harry before turning on her heel and heading to the entrance of the hospital wing, pulling the doors open to come face to face with a surprised Alice Longbottom with her hand raised in the air to knock upon the wood.

"Come in, Longbottoms, take a seat in my office. I'll be right in to you."

"_You do realise you're becoming something of a resident oddball in this infirmary, don't you?_"

Harry shrugged and smiled. "_It satisfies._"

Thalion laughed out loud before wincing and gripping his ribs, shooing off Harry's concern as he clucked and attempted to lift his night shirt to inspect the damage. His protests died, however, when Harry applied a calming and anti-bruise salve to the affected area and his pain subsided instantly.

"_Harthad._" Thalion moaned, sucking in a breath when Harry accidentally brushed his nipple as he reached for the hem of the night shirt to pull it back down into place.

Harry gave Thalion an odd look before he noticed the slight tenting forming in the bed sheet at Thalion's waist. He bit his lip nervously before clearing his throat and scurrying off towards Draco's hospital bed, a blush staining his cheeks.

Draco caught Harry in a hug, accidentally tangling him in his half unravelled bandages, laughing at the mortified expression on Harry's face.

"Relax, Harry love." Draco laughed. "Thalion can't help it."

Harry glared at Draco before unravelling the rest of Draco's bandages and applying the last of the burn salve. "I didn't do it on purpose." He murmured finally.

"I know." Draco said in a soothing voice as he captured Harry's hands and brought them to his lips to place feather light kisses on them. "Your innocence is part of what captivates me."

Harry's blush restored itself full force and he was glad for the distraction as Alagos and Bronadui entered the hospital wing, closing the door behind them. Harry stood up and walked over to greet them, bowing slightly to Alagos and burying himself in Bronadui's embrace.

Bronadui stroked Harry's hair before bending down slightly to kiss Harry's head. he straightened up again and marched Harry over to Thalion's bed, guiding Harry gently into one of the nearby chairs.

"I understand that this discussion is somewhat unwelcome, Harthad, but we cannot put this off for much longer." Bronadui said sternly. "We will soon be leaving for Toldolennor and, of course, I want you to come with me but, before we come to that, you must choose to eliminate either Draco or Thalion from your courtship."

Harry stayed silent, casting his worried eyes down to the floor. Of course, he had known it would come to this and had considered it at length. But that hadn't made it any easier and in truth, he just didn't know what he wanted.

"Harthad," Alagos pressed gently, "You cannot have both. Draco cannot come with us to Toldolennor."

He knew. He just didn't know whether going home was worth loosing Draco, his beloved veela who had saved his life.

"Excuse me." He mumbled, his eyes still downcast as he rose and hurried out of the hospital wing. He knew he had to come to a decision, he just couldn't do it.

* * *

Maberin was quite serene, taking a rare day off from the hospital wing to collect some of the rare flowers needed for the various salves, potions and teas he prescribed. The research now complete, he could also collect things for leisure, such as the bundle of native Scottish wildflower to his left. His hair was out of its customary braid and he was freed from his monochromatic healers' uniform and dressed instead in casual forest green robes. He was humming a small tune to himself before a cold feeling settled in his stomach and silenced him. Perplexed and somewhat anxious, he stood, collecting his belongings together before heading back towards the castle. He spied Harthad boating on the lake towards his cottage but refrained from calling out to him as he appeared to be in a hurry and had his back to Maberin.

As Maberin entered the castle he all but bumped into his mate and the school master, both of whom looked severely sorry for themselves and somewhat concerned about Maberin's presence.

"What have you done now?" Maberin asked, exasperated.

"We approached Harthad about the choice he will have to make before we leave for Toldolennor." Bronadui answered quietly. "He didn't take it too well."

Maberin sighed. "I see. Leave him be, Bronadui, he has gone to his cottage for some privacy and tranquillity."

Bronadui nodded. "And how has your day been, my love?"

"It was going perfectly well, thank you. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I must return to the hospital wing." Maberin said in clipped tones before he walked quickly away.

Bronadui winced and ran his hand through his hair. "I have a feeling it will be a long time before I am forgiven for this."

Alagos nodded. "But Harthad needs to come to a decision."

"I want him to come home..." Bronadui murmured, "But not if he will be unhappy there."

* * *

Severus lay in bed despite the late hour, stroking his hand lazily through Sirius' hair. He smiled as Sirius murmured sleepily as he dozed, leaning in closer to Severus' caresses. He leaned up onto his side and gently ran his hand down Sirius' side, over the ticklish spot, before curving downwards at the hip and cupping his backside.

Sirius practically jumped awake at the sensation before stretching slightly, pushing his rear back into Severus' hand, and yawning quietly. When Severus ceased his ministrations, he turned over and placed a kiss upon the potions master's lips.

"Morning."

"Afternoon."

Sirius shrugged before shuffling closer to Severus, burying his face in Severus' neck and throwing a leg over Severus' waist.

"Don't you recall this morning?" Severus asked huskily, his voice lowered seductively as his hands returned to wandering across Sirius' expanse of flesh.

"I think I need a reminder, you know." Sirius said cheekily, adopting the same tone of voice as Severus as he pressed his crotch up close to his lover and rubbed himself up against him.

Severus flipped them over ninety degrees to that he was on top of Sirius, straddling him and pinning his arms up above his head against the headboard. He leaned down and pressed his lips in a demanding kiss against Sirius', breaking it off before the animagus could deepen it, before letting his lips travel to Sirius' neck where he bit, sucked and nibbled at the supple skin until he had Sirius panting beneath him.

Sirius whined as Severus' torturous bites and nibbles dealt cruelly with his nipples before travelling further south to his aching erection. He spread his thighs wide as Severus' talented mouth reached his pulsing cock and his lips wrapped around it before Sirius could feel himself being completely engulfed in a way that had his eyes rolling back into his head and made his back arch until his abdomen was delightfully tight.

Severus surfaced and coaxed Sirius onto his hands and knees before wandlessly casting a spell that had his fingers dripping with a sweet smelling lubricant that he pressed into Sirius's entrance. He deftly prepared Sirius before withdrawing his fingers and positioning himself, sliding and thrusting until he was buried in Sirius' tight cavern. His teeth found Sirius's shoulder as he bit down hard to silence himself so as to not drown out Sirius' yelps of pleasure as his pumping hips worked them both to orgasm.

As they lay in post coital bliss, Severus returned to stroking Sirius' hair as Sirius cast a cleaning charm on them and rested his head on Severus' chest.

"Do you remember now?"

"I thought I had something." Sirius said, smirking against Severus' chest. "Do you want to try for it again in about half an hour?"

Severus laughed loudly. "Bitch."

Sirius snorted before tilting his head up and capturing Severus' lips in a tender kiss, working his tongue into Severus' mouth to writhe against his tongue. His hand reached up to work through Severus' hair before trailing down slightly, his finger lovingly tracing a line down Severus' neck.

"Shall we have dinner in the great hall today?" Severus asked.

"I was hoping we could just skip straight to dessert here." Sirius sniggered, earning a mock look of reproach from Severus.

"We can always have a private dessert afterwards."

"I'll hold you to that." Sirius chuckled. "Can we shower together?"

"Don't we always?" Severus asked, rolling his eyes and he strolled nude towards the bathroom.

"Yes." Sirius answered honestly. "Out of necessity, because breakfast comes too early and interrupts our morning shag."

Severus snorted and turned on the faucet before stepping under the hot spray. "We could always get up earlier."

"Not possible." Sirius answered seriously as he stepped in behind Severus and embraced him from behind.

"It would be if we went to bed earlier." Severus shrugged.

"We go to bed quite early."

"Yes, to bed each other, but you know I mean sleep."

Sirius wrinkled his nose before answering with, "I think it would just be much easier to move breakfast times to an hour later."

Severus reached for his shampoo and poured some out into his hand before squashing it on his head and working it into a lather. His hands were soon joined by Sirius' for a moment before Sirius' hands wandered down to massage his chest, back and shoulders. He moaned loudly at the ministrations as Sirius expertly worked out all the knots and kinks in his muscles before he returned the favour to his shorter lover.

When they were both clean enough they returned to their bedroom, mindless of the mess they had made the night before when their clothes were thrown every which way as they tumbled into bed together, intoxicated from a bottle scotch.

"Has Albus decided whether or not he's going to call an early end to the term?" Sirius asked.

"If he does that, he will have to call the fifth and seventh year students back for their exam preparations." Severus answered as he began to dress, scowling at Sirius as he yanked Severus' choice of robes from his hands and handed him some more casual, fashionable robes Minerva had bought him for his birthday last year.

"You will look ultra sexy in these and it's rude to never use a gift someone has given you." Sirius explained

Severus rolled his eyes but gave no other protest as he dressed himself in the dark blue Parisian robes which gripped his lean chest, his lithe arms and flared and billowed dramatically below the waist. He turned to see Sirius dressed in similar style rouge robes before both he and his lover filed out of the bedroom with a cleaning charm tossed over their shoulder as they made their way into the castle proper.

"Sirius?"

"Hm?"

"Never mind."

Sirius cast an odd look at Severus before cocking his head to the side and laughing slightly at the frustrated look on Severus' face. He was interrupted before he could query it, however, by Remus Lupin's appearance in the same corridor as them. He noted that Remus looked somewhat harried, his hair and clothing unkempt as he scurried down the hall to meet them.

"Sirius, call your cousin off."

"Pardon?"

"Tonks!" Remus hissed before looking around, paranoid that she would come around the corner at any moment. Not a wholly unjustified fear, of course, as she was amongst the handful of aurors that had hung around at Hogwarts for extra defence in case any unknown allies of Voldemort's rallied to attack the school.

"Still trying to get under your robes, is she?" Sirius laughed.

"Honestly, Lupin, just indulge the woman and get yourself laid in the process." Severus quipped, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you for your concern about my love life, Severus, but it's not needed. I have a partner, if you'd like to know, and we certainly couple together when we can." Remus countered, his ears turning red with the admission.

Sirius' eyes lit up as if Remus were a juicy bone before he launched into a full scale interrogation. "Who is he? How long have you been together? How often do you meet? How serious is it?"

"Sirius, please!" Remus hissed, his ears now as red as the gryffindor common room. "It's Charlie Weasley, two years, not often enough and very serious, thank you very much."

"He does have a rather time consuming job." Sirius remarked. "But he makes you happy, yes?"

Remus smiled. "Yes. Now, call your cousin off. Set her up with someone. Send her back to the office. Just get rid of her, please."

"Is everyone at Hogwarts a homosexual?" Severus asked, dryly.

"McGonagall isn't. James and Lily weren't. Nor is Blaise Zabini, which I was quite surprised at." Sirius answered.

"That question was rhetorical, Sirius." Remus said, his mood lifting.

"Don't worry about Nymphadora, I'll sort her out." Sirius said, smiling. "You just get hold of Charlie; you look like you need it."

* * *

Harry lay on his bed, twisting his hair in his fingers as he fiercely contemplated the issue that threatened to bring tears to his eyes for the third time that day. From where he was standing, he was in a lose-lose situation because he couldn't have the best of both worlds. Not for the first time that day, he cursed Albus Dumbledore for ever stealing him from Toldolennor.

* * *

It had been three days since Harry had holed himself away in his cottage and had ordered all who came to his door that he was not to be disturbed. Albus had sent away the students early, cancelling all end of term exams except for the OWLs and NEWTs, which would be taken by the relevant students at the ministry of magic after a three week period of rest and revision.

The majority of the elves had packed up their belongings and completed the last of the research they were able to conduct in Scotland and were itching to go back to Toldolennor, only a handful of them remained hesitant or undecided.

Albus had held a number of interviews to replace the members of staff whom had fallen during the battle, the positions available had all been filled save the divination post. Albus had to (shamefully) admit to himself that the new teachers were of a much higher standard and the future of Hogwarts looked bright indeed.

The aurors had pulled out of Hogwarts, stressing that they were only a floo call away if they were needed and Madame Pomfrey had successfully regained full control of her infirmary and was back in her element of barking orders at anyone who entered her territory.

It had been announced that Draco's aunt was pregnant with veela twins, and Draco himself had stepped up to assume the role his father had played so poorly when he was alive. Lucius Malfoy was pronounced dead though his body could not be recovered, though it was assumed it was in a state similar to that of Voldemort's.

* * *

Six days after Harry had holed himself up in his cottage, the elves were preparing to leave and Harry emerged to greet them. As Maberin spotted him boating over to Hogwarts' shore, he cried out in joy and rushed forth to embrace his slightly grey-skinned child. Harry's agonising over his decision had negatively affected the state of his soul and he had begun to fade again. However, Maberin could see that Harry would recover.

"Harthad." Bronadui sighed in relief as he embraced his mate and child. "I thought you would never emerge."

Harry shot his father a fond smile before turning to the congregation of elves to make his announcement.

"I'm so sorry I've made you all wait, I know you're desperate to go home." He said. "I have spent the last week or so considering my next step and I have finally come to a decision which, I think, was in my blood."

Maberin's eyes closed in pain as he turned into his mate's embrace, allowing his silent tears to fall.

"I am staying here."

"Harthad!" Thalion cried, shocked and desperate. "_Tulo'bar go nin_."

"_U-turomin_." Harry said sadly. "_Gwedhithon na Draco._"

"_I venn fair_." Alagos counselled him, "_U-turole rivo gurd'hon_."

Harry gave his teacher a sad smile "I know." He said quietly. "But I cannot change this."

Draco came up to Harry and embraced him from behind. "I am ecstatic that you have chosen to stay, but won't you be unhappy?"

Harry turned to Draco and softly pressed their lips together. "Do not doubt yourself, dragon, you are strong enough to bear me a long while. I trust this."

Draco pressed his forehead to Harry's for a moment before letting him go, giving Maberin and Bronadui a chance to try to change Harry's mind.

"Harthad, mortals only breathe a few times compared to our life span. I know it is not just Draco that holds you here but also the memory of Lily and James and the comfort of your godparents, but what when all that is exhausted? Nothing will bind you here and you will fade quickly." Bronadui said sternly.

Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat and blinked away his tears. "I love you, father, but my decision is made. Well, as much of it that was mine to make."

"You are not your grandmother." Maberin said, sobbing slightly. "That she-elf faded long before, why must she have so much sway over you?"

"She and I are one in that we both found something worth staying for. Please, _ada_, I can't take it back now."

* * *

The joint mating ceremony with Sirius and Severus was glorious, with high emotions, fine champagne, luxurious decor, designer clothing and a large number of family and friends to help them celebrate. The only people missing were the elves whom Harry longed to invite but had no way of doing so.

After the elves had left and Harry had made the decision to forsake his people, his telepathic connection to his family and friends in Toldolennor disintegrated. After several healers did a lengthy study of Harthad's mind they concluded that it was unintentionally self inflicted and Harry would have to work at breaking the block himself, something that he had been trying to do every day since he went his separate ways with his family some sixty odd years ago.

During that time Draco, Severus and Sirius had aged, spectacularly in some cases, not so in others. Harry, however, hadn't aged a day since he'd turned twenty one. They had lost touch with most of their friends from Hogwarts, though a handful of gryffindors and slytherins still kept in touch. Time had not passed idly, and had inflicted much damage to their social circle, stealing several members of the Hogwarts staff and some friends with hazardous occupations, such as dragon handling and wizard-policing.

However, it also bore fruits. Draco's political career had gone wonderfully and he held the longest term in the office of minister for magic in Britain since records began. Harry was an acclaimed healer, researcher and author. Though Severus' age and declining health had forced him to retire from his position at Hogwarts, he was still considered the best Europe had ever produced insofar as potions mastery and had many awards which stood proudly on several shelves and mantelpieces in Grimmauld Place.

Sirius had never really held down a job, finding the grey flannel life monotonous and boring. He had started several businesses up from nothing and had sold them onwards, making enough profit to live in ridiculous luxury with his partner, and to afford one of the greatest tomb and monuments ever built in British wizarding history for friends who had passed, including Lily, James, Remus and Charlie, and there was enough space left for Sirius and Severus. Though it was not a thought they dwelled on, if possible, because it oft put Severus off his tea.

Harry's latest book that he was working on, which he vowed would be his last, chronicled the history of the elves' time before Toldolennor was taken away. He had pulled together everything his parents had told him and had discovered a large number of elvish texts on the subject in his grandmother's vault.

One afternoon as he worked tirelessly but gracefully at his desk, a floo call directly into the study disturbed him. Assuming it was Draco calling from the office, he quickly got up and made his way over, not surprised to see Draco's face in the flames.

"Harry."

"Draco." Harry greeted him as he knelt down by the hearth, signs of worry creeping into his face. "What's wrong?"

"I think you should come through."

Harry nodded and did as directed, somewhat surprised to find himself in the morning room in Grimmauld Place. He looked around and noted that the clock had stopped ticking, it's hands stuck in position at around an hour before the present time.

"It has happened, then?" Harry asked quietly, his head bowed with grief. He really didn't need to see Draco's nod.

"I found them in the bedroom. Sirius left a note."

"May I read it?"

Draco passed over the note.

_Harry and Draco,_

_I'm so sorry you had to find us like this, but I'm a bit pressed for time. You see, Severus might be some way ahead of me and I really need to catch him up, I promised him I wouldn't leave him for long._

_When I woke up this morning, Severus looked to be asleep, which I knew was wrong because he's always woken up first. When I noticed that he had no body heat I knew instantly what had happened and so I got out the blue box I kept under the bed which I never let Severus see. Inside it was a blank bit of parchment, an ever-ink quill and a deadly poison. _

_I never had any doubts about what I would need to do when this time came._

_I have to go. Severus is my life, as well as my death._

_You know what I want you to do with us. All of our worldly possessions are yours to do with as you please, that is my dying wish._

_I love you both. Thank you for all you have done. I'm sorry I can't stay._

_Sirius._

Harry breathed deeply and wiped the tears from his eyes. "They're lying together?"

"Peacefully." Draco confirmed.

"I don't want to see them, Draco." Harry whispered. "Can we announce this to the papers, have a private service and leave the memorial garden open for people to pay their respects?"

"Of course." Draco said, embracing Harry and holding him close. "I will take care of this. The invitation list for the funeral would be short, at any rate, so let's just tell a few friends, perhaps my nephew and his family, and let everyone else come afterwards. Would you handle the press and my resignation, please?"

Harry nodded before pressing a chaste kiss to Draco's lips. "Thank you. I love you."

"And I you."

Draco had died shortly afterwards. His body was entombed within the Malfoy Mausoleum where a stone image of Draco in his prime years, garbed in elvish dress with an angelic expression upon his face stood guard over his sarcophagus. Draco's family had extended their condolences and their invitation for him to stay with them for a while, but he could feel himself fading and decided that the last thing they needed after the loss of the family head would be to find the corpse of his broken mate and so had decided to travel.

He went back to all the places he visited with Draco; the south of France, Belgium, Greece, Egypt, Canada and South America before travelling a bit further afield into China, Japan, New Zealand and Australia. He met many new people and the excitement kept him buoy for a while but it was not enough and he knew that his time on earth had come to an end.

And so, that is how he found himself standing in the centre of stone henge, back where it all began for him. In his hands he held a copy of his latest work and a small, old and battered bit of parchment which he read aloud for the second and last time in his life.

"We need you."

He dropped the book to the floor as the world around him turned black and he took his last breath on earth.

Fin

* * *

AN: Yes, that was the final chapter of En Edhelen Min. Thank you all for following the story and for giving your support, the majority of responses have been fantastic. You can stick around for the epilogue but I warn you it is completely AU and the pairing is Harry/OMC.

Translations:

Tulo'bar go nin – (loosely) come home together with me

u-turomin – I cannot

Gwedhithon na Draco – I will bind myself to Draco.

I venn fair – the man is mortal

u-turole rivo gurd'hon – you will not survive his death


	9. Epilogue

Harthad landed ungracefully on his backside about forty feet from Cerin'bar. He stood and brushed the grass from his robes before reaching into his sleeve and drawing out a handful of miniature chests and wardrobes. He squeezed them for reassurance and began a brisk walk down towards his home that he had started many years ago with Thalion, but had never finished.

He walked in through the entry way into his home and looked around, almost grateful that no one had noticed him yet. He then walked up to the steps to take him onto the patio, then through the door into the entry way. Having come this far without bumping into anyone both emboldened and frightened him at the same time, and his heart began to beat harder with trepidation as he approached the dining room where he could hear the sound of cutlery and plates meeting as someone ate their early evening meal.

"Come in!" He heard the order and, without hesitating, he opened the door and walked into the dining room where his parents were sat opposite one another, both turned to face him, staring in shock.

"Didn't see that coming did you?" He quipped.

Maberin stood up straight, dropping his glass of red wine and knocking his chair back onto the floor. He rushed around the table and stopped just short of Harthad, who by this time had tears streaming down his face. He gently wiped the tears from Harry's face before pressing kisses to it and drawing his misbegotten son into a strong embrace, the kind Harry had missed when old age had stolen the strength of his friends and family away from Toldolennor.

"I've missed you so much." Harry cried, pressing himself into the collective embrace when Bronadui joined the huddle in the doorway.

"Come, eat with us, tell us everything." Bronadui said soothingly, combing Harry's long hair out of his eyes with his fingers before guiding Harry to his old seat he used to occupy as a child.

"They all died." Harry hiccupped. "I tried to weather it, but it's just so hard when you're the only one left. It was hard enough watching them wither whilst they were still alive and I was ageless."

"What happened?"

"Remus died of his lycanthropy when he was only fifty seven, followed by Charlie who was killed at work by one of his dragons. I lost touch with the Weasleys after that. Neville disappeared ten years ago inside one of his green houses and was declared dead after six months by the family, leaving his and Hermione's son to take up the reigns of head of household. Neville must have died alone in that green house in the dark; surrounded by something he had loved all his life which was killing him." Harry sobbed. "Severus was much afflicted in his old age, the toxic fumes from his potions having long lasting effects. He died in his sleep one night and was followed the next morning by Sirius who committed suicide."

Maberin wiped the tears from Harry's eyes again and pressed a goblet of water to his lips before he let him continue.

"Draco died three years later, about eight months ago. His job as minister was wonderful and gave us a full and happy life, but it was a difficult job which drove everyone before him out of office in disgrace, but drove Draco into an early grave." Harry sobbed.

"Did he never give you children?"

"No." Harry cried, shaking his head. "It turns out, it doesn't matter how magically compatible we were, veela and elves are not biologically compatible, so we were never able to have any."

Harry broke down fully then and allowed the grief that had built up over the years to come cascading out. He fell into a fever, delirious and helpless, depending on Bronadui and Maberin to help him through with their doctrines, wisdom and their love.

Harry was indisposed for six days before he came around again, his mind and heart still reeling from his outburst, though definitely more stable than before. He was helped out of bed by Bronadui and taken down to the patio where he had breakfast in the sun with his family.

"Alagos and Thalion are coming round later." Maberin said lightly as he shovelled more toast onto Harthad's plate.

"Is Thalion bringing his mate?" Harry asked.

"Harthad, Thalion never mated." Bronadui smiled. "He is still very much available."

Harry looked up in shock at Bronadui. "Adar, I have just lost my husband."

"Yes, it would be quite improper for Thalion to make any attempts on Harthad so soon after he has just been bereaved." Maberin said sternly.

"When has that ever stopped Thalion?"

Harry scowled at his father before flinging some apricot jam at him off his spoon. Bronadui retaliated in kind with the butter, before Harry responded with the juice, which was met half way with the bread and, before Maberin could do anything about it, a full scale food war had erupted right at his breakfast table. He huffed angrily before standing from his place and lifting the large jug of milk above his head, tipping it down the two elves who were completely unaware of the impending onslaught as they assaulted each other with projectile spoons.

Harry shrieked at the cold liquid running down his back before laughing at his Adar who had taken the worst of the blow and was completely soggy from it, giving his haughty mate a glare which screamed 'I am not amused'.

"Good lord, if I hadn't known already, this would be clear evidence of Harthad's return."

Harry grinned at Alagos and bowed slightly out of habit before turning to a more mature looking Thalion, who had a curiously strained smile on his face. Thalion had grown taller, his hair reaching his shoulders though it was held back in a clip. He had acquired several more scars and the somewhat regulation style of armour he wore had several custom tweaks which bespoke Thalion's experiences and prowess.

"I humbly greet you, Alagos, Thalion. I hope you both shine favourably upon my return." Harry said, bowing more formally. When he looked up again, Thalion had masked the expression on his face.

"Of course, Harthad, it has been too long in the coming." Alagos smiled as he stepped forward. "I would embrace you, but you are plastered in breakfast."

"It is Adar's fault." Harry protested.

"Surely not." Alagos gasped, mock gaping in Bronadui's direction.

"Harthad started it."

Harry did not deny it.

"And how has life treated you both in my absence? Well, I hope." Harry said, smiling, as he began casting spells to clean himself and the breakfast area, not noticing the looks of bewilderment from the other elves at the display of casual magic.

"It has had it's times of cruelty, but we have been well for the most part." Alagos answered.

"And how are you and your mate faring?" Thalion asked, his voice oddly guarded.

"I buried my mate some months ago, Thalion. Life has not been kind to me recently." Harry said quietly, his eyes seeking the floor.

Thalion stepped forward and gripped Harthad's upper arms, bringing his attention back up from the ground. "I'm sorry, I did not know. Your mate was a good man; I am saddened to hear of your loss."

"Thank you." Harthad smiled. "I hear you are yet unmated."

Thalion nodded but gave no comment upon it. His distant nature cause Harry to withdraw again, casting his eyes downward and falling silent, he allowed the others to talk above his head before Maberin drew him inside.

"Have I offended him?" Harry asked.

"Of course not." Maberin said, rubbing Harry's arms and coaxing a calming tea past his lips. "I am unsure as to the cause of Thalion's altered nature, but I am sure your Adar will get to the bottom of it."

"Ada?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you never have children?" Harry asked.

"Long ago I foresaw that a pregnancy would kill me and, forgive me for being selfish, but I have no wish to die and your Adar has no wish to lose me. Instead, fate gave us you, for which we are eternally grateful."

Harry smiled and drank the tea gratefully before falling into a light slumber in Maberin's arms.

* * *

"Has Harthad afforded you some ill, Thalion?" Bronadui asked sternly.

"Of course not." Thalion answered openly. "I am just... not myself this morning."

"Perhaps you will feel better after a short run." Alagos said sternly, glaring at Thalion as he huffed in annoyance before turning on his heel and jogging from the courtyard. Alagos turned back to Bronadui and smiled apologetically. "He has had bouts of irritability and dejection since Niniel passed away. They have become increasingly infrequent but they have grown in intensity."

Bronadui nodded in understanding. "Maberin and I have felt the same since our short spell in Britain however, I hope now that Harthad has returned his presence will combat it."

"I should say it will remove it altogether." Alagos mused. "You know I was unable to truly bond with Niniel after my mate's death, I had thought Thalion felt the same way."

"Thalion doted on Niniel when out of your presence. He truly loved her." Bronadui explained. "Would you like to join Maberin and Harthad inside? Perhaps we have things we must discuss."

Harthad was still dozing peacefully when Bronadui and Alagos joined he and Maberin in one of the sitting rooms. Though he was outwardly resting, his senses were quite alert and he was able to hear the conversation going on around him.

"I'd like to extend my apologies on behalf of Thalion for his deplorable attitude toward Harthad; I believe he is truly happy Harthad has returned but he has some difficulty expressing it." Alagos said.

"Just tell me this has nothing to do with Harry choosing to stay in Britain when we came home." Maberin mumbled.

"Thalion wanted Harry for himself, yes, but he wanted Harry to be happy more than anything. He knew that Draco was the better match for Harry then so I cannot truly believe that he would hold Harry's decision against him now."

Harry murmured softly and roused himself from his slumber, sitting up on the sofa to lean back against the arm rest. He smiled at Alagos before yawning into his hand and raising it to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He accepted the goblet of water pressed into his hand and drank deeply before passing it back.

"Am I fading?" He asked quietly.

"You're in the first stage." Maberin answered. "You can come back from that but you've gone past this stage so many times in your short years that you will ever be susceptible to grief."

Harry smiled sadly. "I had expected worse, if I'm honest. Losing Severus, Sirius and Draco has really knocked me about."

"But you said you'd travelled and surrounded yourself with fascinating and exciting things. You have been combating your grief instinctively." Maberin said.

"Though I doubt so much travel helped you too much." Bronadui said sternly. "But I am glad you decided to brave the portal and come home."

"I didn't use the portal, Adar; I reawakened Dumbledore's latent portkey magic on the parchment and reversed it. I activated it in stone henge and it deposited me back in the spot it stole me from." Harthad explained, smiling shyly at the pride on the others elves' faces.

"Your magic has grown that far?" Alagos asked.

Harry considered his question before shaking his head. "My magic is still the same; it is how I make use of it that has changed. The wizards' way takes less energy and the effects are less powerful but the process is somewhat more intricate."

"How has it affected your healing skills?" Maberin asked.

"I use the wizards' way to act as a catalyst for the elvish way, but my practise remains mostly true to what you taught me and from what else I could glean from my grandmothers' texts." Harthad answered.

"Have you brought them back with you?" Bronadui asked.

Harry nodded. "They are amongst the chests I kept within my sleeve. Shall I fetch any of them?"

"We can study them later, we have all the time in Toldolennor for that." Alagos said, smiling softly. "Does Hogwarts still stand?"

"Yes," Harry smiled, "Severus was the headmaster for a time, but now I believe it is led by a Weasley. I'm afraid that once Severus left I stopped paying any real attention."

"That does not surprise me." Bronadui teased.

"Has life on Toldolennor changed at all?" Harry asked.

The older elves laughed slightly before Bronadui provided the answer. "Change comes slowly to Toldolennor, Tithenlas, everything has remained the same bar one thing; the portal sorcerers take much better account of what comes in through the portal and what goes out."

"But what if someone wishes to leave?" Harry asked.

"Then they may, but their absence is recorded and so is the production of any offspring. The sorcerers can also tell us if the elf returns or if the elf dies whilst away from home." Alagos answered. "It is a very sophisticated process which has impressed many of us and has increased the popularity of the sorcerers."

Harry smiled at that. "They work hard, their popularity is well deserved. Did anything ever come of the research you conducted whilst on the British Isles?"

"Not as such." Maberin said. "I have introduced some new potions into my practise and the council puzzled over the toxins found in the air at stone henge but it did not last long and it did not change anything."

"I suppose that is for the best." Harry mused. "I don't think Toldolennor is quite ready for change."

* * *

It had taken some time and a lot of awkward one-way conversations between Harthad and Thalion for Thalion to finally come back out of his shell and behave normally around him. They often went for long walks together, visiting the spot where Harthad first disappeared, visiting Niniel's grave and the grave of Thalion's mother. Thalion, grateful for Harthad's support during his lengthy bereavement composed a beautiful, mourning ballad in honour of the family and friends Harry had lost in Britain. The ballad had fast become Harthad's favourite piece of music and he could be heard humming it when he thought he was alone, or when he was engrossed in a book, or when he was healing a patient or even when he was trying to coax himself into sleep.

"Harthad!" Thalion called from outside Harry's bedroom window. "I'm heading down to the pier if you'd like to go boating."

Harry pushed aside the curtains and stepped out onto the small balcony, sighing at the warmth of the sun caressing his skin. "Who else is coming?"

"No one." Thalion shrugged.

Harry nodded and beckoned Thalion inside whilst he gathered together his outer cloak and the picnic basket he had prepared the night before without knowing why. Within the picnic basket was a bottle of white wine Maberin had made from the seasons green grapes and apples, some sandwiches, strawberries and cool cream, all kept fresh by cooling charms. He hooked the handle of the basket over his arm and fastened his light outer cloak with his free hand before he joined Thalion in the entry way.

They walked arm in arm, smiling at neighbours with knowing looks on their faces and waving to their friends. As they approached the pier, Thalion prepared a boat and oars on the edge of the quay, helping Harthad inside it before gripping the pale oars and setting them gently to the water, softly but firmly rowing outwards across the even lake, trailing close to the shore, laughing as Harthad amused himself with reaching for low hanging blankets.

Harthad passed the basket out to Thalion as the docked in a small clearing, surrounded by Scottish Wildflower and long, thick grass. Harry opened out the blanket and smoothed it down before sitting down upon it and helping to unpack the basket, smiling slightly at Thalion's snort of laughter at the bottle of wine.

"I decided that I owed you one for that wine you tried to make me drink." Harry explained. "Did you get into terrible trouble for that?"

"No," Thalion shook his head, "They were more amused than they let on. I got a clip 'round my ear from my father, but Feredir didn't seem to mind. My punishment, in fact, was to drink the rest of it."

"Ah," Harry laughed knowingly, "A hangover. Ingenious."

"Yes, very inspired." Thalion remarked dryly. "Would you like to try the wine this time?"

"Please." Harry smiled, offering up his empty glass and taking an experimental sip before sighing at the pleasant taste. "I don't usually drink so early."

"I'm surprised you drink at all."

"So am I." Harry laughed. "Draco and I would drink at special occasions and we would usually enjoy a shot of whisky or a small glass of wine before retiring. It is not a habit Bronadui approves of much, though when he is away, Maberin and I enjoy an evening drink together."

"Sneaky."

Harry laughed and took another sip. "I think Adar believes alcohol should be reserved for dominant elves only."

"I have noticed that Maberin refrains from drinking around other dominants when Bronadui is present. My own father is of the same mind, I think most dominants are. It's usually bad form for submissives to drink."

"But why? We aren't that different physically."

"We are. Do you not remember the night the dark wizard attacked Hogwarts and all the submissives nearly slept through it?"

"They did not sense the danger because they are not trained to." Harry countered. "I felt it coming. Or have you forgotten I was there as well?"

"Oh, I remember Harthad." Thalion grinned. "Did you really intend to use that sword?"

"In the beginning, yes, but then I realised I had something far more powerful and effective against him." Harry said, smiling. "In a way I am glad I had never had to fight or hurt anyone, regardless of what they had done."

"I am glad you bear no guilt."

"As am I, I am a healer at heart."

"The balm to my scars?"

"As I was the water to Draco's fire."

Thalion leaned forward across the picnic blanket and tilted Harry's chin up before pressing their lips together and allowing his hand to travel back and down, his fingers loosely gripping Harry's neck as he deepened the kiss, roving around Harry's mouth with his tongue before dipping his lips to Harry's neck, smirking as Harry tilted his head back and gasped when he nibbled a sensitive spot right above the vein.

"How long has it been?" He asked his voice hoarse with lust.

"Over twenty years." Harry admitted, a blush staining his cheeks as Thalion's lips returned to his neck, causing him to moan and gasp and shift his legs to hide his growing erection.

Thalion drew away and began to remove Harry's clothing, running his hand down Harry's flawless skin as Harry's chest became bare to him. He dipped his head again, this time tasting the tight skin above the collar bone whilst his hand sought south to the bottom end of Harry's clothes and sought to free him of them. He paused for a moment to allow Harthad to pull his loose shirt over his head, baring his own chest laden with some scars and bolstered with hard muscles.

Harry ran his hands over Thalion's shoulders, down his arms and in butterfly motions over his chest, marvelling at the power in his physique. It had been a long time since hard flesh was his to caress and revel in. He lifted his hips obediently as he was divested of the last of his clothing and finally laid bare on the blanket in their clearing with the familiar Scottish wildflower, hidden by the long grass from the other elves boating down the lake just a few metres away.

"Shh." Thalion laughed as Harry began to pant loudly when he reached his hands to the heat between Harry's thighs and worked at it until it had reached its full hardness. "They'll hear us."

Harry whined and bucked his hips up as Thalion's hand left his flesh. He looked up through his lidded eyelashes, a blush still on his cheeks, his passion clear as Thalion removed the rest of his clothing and covered him with his body. Harry spread his thighs again, lifting his knees and hooking his ankles behind his new lover, his shriek of pleasure and pain as Thalion pressed himself inside, engulfed by Thalion's lips in a passionate kiss.

Thalion knew he was a rough and demanding lover, and possibly a far cry from Draco, who seemed to always treat Harthad with the utmost tenderness. However, as the speed and power of his thrusts increased, Harry began to thrust back and his shallow cries of pain evolved into loud groans of pleasure, coming with such frequency and volume that Thalion had trouble containing them all.

"Thalion!" Harry moaned. "More!"

Thalion grunted as he lifted himself onto his knees and gripped Harry's hips, now slamming his hips to meet Harry's. He had broken out into a sweat as his body heat sky rocketed as he neared an explosive orgasm.

The moans Harry elicited increased in volume again until he finally shrieked and arched his back painfully as he came, spilling his seed over his and Thalion's chest. As the muscles around his groin contracted, causing his thighs to quake, the muscles around Thalion's erection tightened delightfully, bringing him off with a hoarse scream before he collapsed breathless on top of Harry, his face buried in the crook of Harry's neck.

Harry grinned as he panted loudly, his eyes turned skyward as his chest heaved. He gave a breathy murmur as Thalion's erection slipped free and Thalion leaned up to kiss him fully on the lips.

"None of my lovers have ever taken it the way you just did."

"Vulgar." Harry laughed as he landed a light slap on Thalion's arm.

"Did I disappoint?"

"Definitely not." Harry smiled.

"You said it had been twenty years?" Thalion asked, bewildered. "I can't go two weeks."

Harry bit his lip and gave Thalion a shy and guarded look before flashing him a strained smile and rolling from beneath him. He cast cleaning charms on himself and began to dress himself, his back to Thalion and a storm on his face. He ignored Thalion's groan of frustration and did not turn around to him as he sat up loudly.

"What did I say?" Thalion asked angrily.

"I was unaware that I was just another conquest." Harry said in clipped tones. "Who will it be next week? Not me, I'd wager."

"That's not what I meant." Thalion protested, laying his hand on Harry's arm. "Please, Harthad, don't leave."

Harry did turn around then and stared straight into Thalion's eyes, his face betraying the anger and hurt he felt. "You will listen to me, Thalion, elvish warrior of the twenty first regiment of the waves. There will be no others. You will have no one else."

"I-"

"That is betrayal. There will only be me. If you dare stray from me I will leave Toldolennor and I will never return." Harry growled.

Thalion sat up straighter in shock before fixing Harry with his own glare. "You did not let me finish. When I told you I liked to have sex regularly, I did not mean that you were simply scratching my itch until I found someone else. I have done that too many times and I have disgraced myself; going against everything I've striven to be, against everything that I believe in."

"Wh-"

"I had to do it. I had to be sure." Thalion pressed on. "I had to know that you were the one. Now that I am sure, and now that I have had you, I will never again look the other way. Harthad, the next time I bed you will be after the ceremony our parents are arranging for us and when we lie together the next time I will ask you to drink a conception potion."

Harry's eyes were wide, his earlier fire burnt out as he stammered, "Ceremony? Conception potion?"

* * *

Eight months later found Harry sitting at his vanity in Cerin'bar, gently caressing his stomach swollen with Thalion's child. He had only two months left before the birth and had already decreased his workload in Maberin's healing house to a few hours every other day or if there was an accident or emergency.

After the second (and last) mating ceremony in his lifetime, he and Thalion had decided to live in Cerin'bar where there was plenty of space and any forthcoming children would not be underfoot. Harry had also subtly hinted that he would prefer to stay close to his parents for his own peace of mind. He also wished to bring children to Bronadui's household out of a need to fulfil Maberin's wish for children.

He stood from the comfortable sitting stool and made his way down to the garden where Bronadui was stood in a clearing, practicing sword technique against the air. He leaned against one of the pillars in the garden and smiled softly as his Adar began to work up a sweat. He sat down on a stone bench and returned to carefully rubbing his bump, wincing a little as his baby kicked outwards happily in response.

"There really isn't enough room for you to do that." He whispered to his little elfling.

"Pardon?"

"Oh!" Harthad exclaimed. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just talking to the baby, she's kicking me again."

"Have you had a bath?" Bronadui asked.

"Yes, with some drops of rose oil." Harthad said, smiling. "She's just persistent today."

Bronadui chuckled before settling down on his knees and dropping a kiss on the swollen mound, rubbing softly with his hand and smiling with delight as his granddaughter responded with a wave of magic and a kick to the palm of his hand.

"You might enjoy that but I don't." Harthad whined.

"Come, your Ada is home and will most likely have a trick or two to help you."

They made their way into the entry way where Maberin was rushing in with Thalion and a band of Maberin's healers, some of them whom Harthad went to school with. Harthad's hand went immediately to his bump in worry as Maberin took his arm without saying anything and led him into the nursery.

"Ada! Is she coming now?"

"Yes!" Maberin said, getting Harthad into his short birthing robes and onto the bed before quickly giving a list of orders to his assistants and helping Harry into the bed.

"Why did I not see this?" Harry asked, somewhat distressed.

"Because she likes it in there, she hid it from you. You said she has been kicking you recently, more so than usual, that is because there is no room left in your womb for her to grow." Maberin explained as he got Harry into position and lifted the robe over his hips.

Just then, Harry felt a sharp pain in the bottom of his womb, causing him to shriek and lose his breath as his daughter kicked again. "Why now?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"Because she is more like you than me." Thalion said, smiling, as he took a seat. "Her strong magical core has sped her growth and she is ready to be born early."

"Do not worry, Tithenlas, this is not too rare amongst the elves, I too was born after only seven months. It is a sign of strength in the child." Bronadui soothed him. "I imagine you too were an early birth which is why your elvish inheritance came as a shock to those who knew Lily and James."

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked.

"We'll be here." Maberin whispered.

"How will she come out?"

When he received no answer, he gave a whimper in fright, followed by a groan of pain when he was hit by another contraction.

* * *

Ovorvana was a five year old dominant she elf. She was doted on by her parents and her grandparents. She was even tempered for the most part, striving to impress her grandfather Bronadui by being as level-headed as he, as aloof as Alagos and as graceful as Maberin. She occasionally sassed her Ada, Harthad, but it would go about as quickly as it came when she would receive a slap to the back of the head and her Ada would 'channel Severus', whatever that meant, that would make her feel about two inches tall.

She was currently sat outside in the courtyard of Cerin'bar, basking in the sun and playing with her long dark hair. She heavily resembled Harthad, she knew, but she had the bravado and the cheek of Thalion, which had made her intensely popular with her classmates. She was intelligent and strong and a favourite in the classroom, not just because the school master was her grandfather, but because she had a strong magical core and utilised her magic in the same way that her Ada did.

She looked up, smiling, as her Adar walked into the courtyard carrying a bundle of his belongings to place in the carriage to take them to the shore for a holiday.

"I would appreciate a hand, daughter." He said.

She smiled sweetly in response and replied, "Ada says that the bundles are either too heavy or too large for me to carry at the moment and so I should just watch you do it."

Thalion pursed his lips but continued of and deposited his bundles in the carriage, lifting Ovorvana over his shoulder on his return and depositing her in the entry way with their belongings. He thrust a small bag in her hand and reached for a larger bag of his own.

"Put that inside somewhere in plain view."

"Thalion." Harthad called warningly. "I don't want her tripping up or hurting herself."

"She'll be fine, mel'amin." Thalion said, exasperated. "It's one small package which she can certainly manage."

Harry scowled at him before placing his arm on Ovorvana's shoulder and guiding her outside, alternating between helping her inside the carriage and gently patting the small swelling in his stomach that was another child, this time a boy and a submissive. Whilst he was glad he had a closer telepathic bond with his son than he had with his daughter, it came with the added issue of experiencing his son's emotions and overdriven hormones, which was known to make him a bit testy.

"Can you manage?"

"Yes, Ada, thank you." She replied happily, keen to keep him sweet in his current condition, before hopping down and taking his hand, leading him over to a stone bench, sitting on it and patting the space beside her.

She was very much in awe of her Ada's resilience and rebellious nature. She knew Maberin wasn't like that, and so had concluded it had come from his time away from Toldolennor when he was beloved of a creature called a veela. She knew about Draco and about the little shrine her Ada had built for him in one of his private rooms in Cerin'bar and she was well versed in the ballad detailing the rise and fall of Draco, Sirius and Severus. Her Ada loved it when she sang it back to him.

"Are you taking any books to read?" Harry asked his daughter.

"I may take a few, but I am more excited about making necklaces of seashells on the beach." She said happily.

"I'd like to do that too. I did wonder why I found myself packing acromantula silk strands this morning. Are you going to make yourself a jewellery set?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, and one for you too." She answered happily. "Will you show me how to enchant one for protection for Adar and Grandfathers?"

"Of course. It's a bit tricky, but I think we can manage it." Harry smiled, running his hand through his daughter's hair and clipping it back out of her eyes. He stared into his mothers' eyes in his daughters face and felt his chest swell with pride, wondering if that is how his parents felt when they saw his eyes were Lily green.

"What colour eyes will my brother have?" Ovorvana asked, tuning in to her Ada's line of thought.

"Blue." Harry said softly. "Like your father, my father and my Adar. Bright, oceanic blue. With brown hair, high cheekbones and an affinity to wind like Alagos and Draco."

"And what will you call him?"

"It will not be my choice." Harry answered honestly. "Which is fine by me, because I picked your name, so it is most definitely your Adar's turn."

Ovorvana laughed lightly and lay her head on Harthad's lap, pressing a kiss to her younger brother's temporary home before she began to sing slightly, pausing her melodies occasionally to whisper secrets and stories told in a fast-paced, enthusiastic voice.

Harthad, of course, pretended he could not hear, and on several occasions had to stop himself from sniggering at her words and his mate's bewildered looks as he passed them laden with goods like a pack mule.

* * *

On the last eve of their holiday, Harry could be found collecting a last few shells to make a necklace for Draco. He had already made a bracelet for Sirius and a protective charm for Severus and had vowed to add them to the shrine he had created for the loving couple.

As he strolled casually down the beach, knee deep in the waves, enjoying watching his feet sink in the sand as he walked through the clear water, he spied someone sat some way up ahead sat upon a rock jutting out from the water. He made his way over to them leisurely, chuckling to himself about the rising water causing his white satin elvish robes to become translucent.

"You look like something out of a dream." The man on the rock said.

Harry's head snapped up in shock. Lost for words he simply stared at the blonde staring down at him.

"I wish they were mine."

"Draco..."

"I love you, Harry."

"And I you." Harry answered, short of breath. "Do you understand why I am here?"

"Of course; we watch you always. We are glad you returned to Toldolennor and that life with Thalion is good and makes you happy." Draco smiled. "But Harry, you have to let us go."

"I-"

"Please, love, let us go."

As the sun sank down, turning Draco into little more than a silhouette before he faded completely, tears fell from Harthad's face. He sank down in the water to sit on his heels as he cried to himself and was so engulfed by his grief that he did not hear Thalion coming up behind him.

"What has happened, mel'amin?" He asked worriedly, pulling Harthad to his feet and into his strong embrace.

"D-Draco..." Harry cried, twisting his hands in Thalion's clothes as he tried to gain control of himself. "Draco came to me just now, looking as he did in his prime."

"Harry..."

"Some of the things he said to me matched perfectly with what he told me on the day of his death." Harry sobbed.

"What did he ask of you?"

"He told me to let him go."

Thalion squeezed Harry into a hug again; rubbing small circles into his back comfortingly as he soothed Harry with the ballad he wrote in honour of Harry's passed loved ones. He eventually coaxed Harry out of his grief before pressing kisses to his lips, cheeks and forehead before he suggested they go back to their daughter and the inn keeper. Thalion noted, with no small amount of relief, pride and joy that, as they were walking back, Harry began to drop the shells he had collected for his shrines back into the ocean one by one.

Fin

* * *

AN: And there we have it. The end of En Edhelen Min. There will be no sequel, no prequel, no sister fictions, no nada. This is it in its' entirety. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, the support has been fantastic. I hope I have not disappointed you.

If anyone is somewhat confused as to why I titled the story En Edhelen Min, I will clear it up now as I won't get another chance to. As mentioned in the summary, Harry dealt with Voldemort his way, which was in-keeping with elvish culture, rather than bending to Dumbledore's will and in the both the end of the story proper and the end of the epilogue, Harry/Harthad makes an active decision to turn away from the wizarding influences on his life and go back to doing things en Edhelen min.

Ovorvana – loosely abundant beauty

En Edhelen Min – The Elvish Way


End file.
